Child of Four Traducción
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Voldemort no asesinaba a James y a Lily ?. ¿ Cómo sería la vida de Harry ?. H/D UA, SLASH, mpreg en el futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Comenzamos otra historia, una muy interesante, muy bien escrita y… ¡ larguísima !**

**La pareja central es Harry/Draco, como no podía ser de otra manera, lo que significa que hay relaciones homosexuales. Si no es de su agrado, pues, no se molesten en leer. Universo alternativo, basado en el universo y personajes creados por J.K.Rowling; a ella le pertenece todo...¿ verdad ?**

**...**

**CHILD OF FOUR, historia original de Sarini**

**Capítulo 1**

**Introducción**

Esa fue una noche que nadie, mágico o muggle, podrá olvidar. La tormenta que se había desatado antes de la puesta de sol, fue creciendo en una furia de viento, lluvia, granizo, rayos y truenos. Mucho antes de que alcance su punto más alto, cada padre de la isla de Gran Bretaña se había enfrentado con la dificultad de decepcionar a sus hijos. No iba a ser noche de golosinas esa noche de brujas. Los recipientes de dulces permanecerían llenos, junto a las puertas firmemente cerradas, y los disfraces quedarían sin usar. Las persianas selladas, para no dejar a pasar los embravecidos elementos.

La familia Potter no iba a utilizar dulces ni disfraces esa noche, nunca tuvieron la intención de dejar la casa, ni esperaban llamados en la puerta, pero decidieron pasar la noche de brujas del modo más tradicional posible. La Mansión Potter era, literalmente, imposible de encontrar, invisible para ojos mágicos y muggles.

Sólo un hombre era capaz de encontrar la casa o guiar a otros hasta ella, y estaba a salvo, encerrado en la comodidad de una pequeña cabaña, seguramente dormido frente al fuego, con su colección de tarjetas de ranas de chocolate desparramada sobre la mesa; como lo encontraron sus amigos en más de una ocasión.

-¿ Quién es mi león que da miedo ?- James Potter acarició la cara pintada de su hijo, con la nariz.

Harry rió, arrugando su temporal nariz con bigotes, y trató de rugir. Por alguna razón que sus padres no podían descubrir, Harry pensaba que todos los animales hacían el mismo sonido. – 'Rrrr'

Lily insistió en pintarle la cara de Harry al estilo muggle esta noche, aunque cedió en un encantamiento para ponerle unos bigotes de león. Harry era un verdadero león de Gryffindor, disfrazado con un pijamas de piel dorada, de una pieza, con pies y una capucha que tenía dos orejas redondas. Una cola corta de león, colgaba detrás, y el tramo final ya estaba totalmente masticado.

Habían tratado de explicarle la noche de brujas a Harry, pero sólo lograron hacerle entender que habría dulces y que debía disfrazarse. Aunque sólo tenía catorce meses, la imaginación de Harry era muy activa. Amaba mirar los libros viejos de criaturas mágicas e imitar los sonidos que hacían las figuras, aunque él sólo hacía uno.

James levantó a Harry, apoyó su espalda sobre la alfombra oriental y lo depositó sobre su abdomen. El niño siguió haciendo sus sonidos de rugido, tremendamente lindos en su voz de bebé, hasta que James comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ambos rieron mientras Harry se retorcía sobre el pecho de su padre.

- Creo que es hora de que este león hiberne-. Lily sonrió desde la puerta.

James dejó de hacerle cosquillas y se levantó. Harry, automáticamente envolvió el cuello de James con sus brazos y exhaló un pequeño bostezo.

– Creo que mamá tiene razón, Harry.

Un rápido hechizo limpiador borró la pintura y un _Finite_ se hizo cargo de los bigotes. Harry arrugó la cara y con una mano tocó su nariz, de donde ya no salían los bigotes.

-¿ No ?- Los ojos verdes de Harry, tan parecidos a los de Lily se abrieron grandes y decepcionados. James detestaba ver esa mirada en ambos pares de ojos.

- Tal vez mañana, Osito Harry- La sonrisa de Lily se hizo más amplia, acarició la nariz de Harry con la suya y le besó la frente, en el lugar de siempre.

Ella sintió el cambio en el aire al mismo tiempo que James, porque la sonrisa se le congeló y desapareció. James comprendió horrorizado, y en un instante, le pasó su hijo a su esposa y sacó la varita.

- Lily, toma a Harry y vete, es él. Vete. Corre. Yo lo voy a retrasar...

James vio que la piel de Lily empalidecía como nunca. Ella asintió y tomó a Harry, apretó sus labios contra la boca de James en un beso desesperado, un posible adiós. Hubo una explosión y un astillarse de maderas al ser forzada la puerta del frente.

Lily salió disparada de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras hacia el punto de aparición en la habitación de Harry, mientras James se volvía hacia la entrada del salón.

- James Potter- Dijo la voz baja y siseante del hombre que entró a la habitación.

A primera vista no perecía más impresionante que cualquier otro mago, pero entonces, la capucha de su capa cayó hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran color rojo sangre, su nariz eran apenas hendiduras, como las de las serpientes, y no tenía labios. Irradiaba poder, oscuro y retorcido. Había sido bien parecido alguna vez, era fácil verlo, pero ahora ya ni parecía humano.

Afuera, los relámpagos iluminaban la noche, y caía un rayo tras otro, en rápida sucesión. James sospechaba qué era lo que los causaba, pero no dejó que eso lo distrajera. Desde los seis meses de Harry, la vieja mansión se veía afectada por un inusual número de rayos, siempre cuando el niño estaba alterado. James agradecía cada día a su tatara-tatarabuelo, que presa de un raro temor al fuego, por ser un mago, hizo instalar varios pararrayos. El hombre había sido vidente, y James se preguntaba si eso no había sido una artimaña.

-¡ No vas a tenerlo Voldemort !- Dijo James, con firmeza, asombrándose por la calma de su propia voz. Desde que conocieron la profecía, Lily y él se habían preparado para este momento, aunque sin decirlo el uno al otro. James estaba preparado para morir protegiendo a su familia, y lo haría con orgullo.

- Entonces, sabes por qué estoy aquí-. Los labios finos de Voldemort se torcieron en la parodia grotesca de una sonrisa.

James trataba de oír el 'crack', la señal de escape de su esposa e hijo, pero eso no sucedía. Lanzó maldición tras maldición al Señor de las Tinieblas, y él las desvió a todas con facilidad. James era un Auror, descendiente de brujas y magos poderosos; probablemente estaba enfrentando a una de las pocas personas que podían enfrentarlo de ese modo.

- No van a escapar, Potter- Siseó, provocándolo, con sus ojos rojos enardecidos. – Ni siquiera van a dejar esta casa-. James tragó saliva, sabiendo que sus ojos dejaban ver su miedo, no por él mismo, sino por Harry y Lily. – Estuve considerando si matarte a ti y a la sangre sucia de tu mujer, pero creo que esto será mucho peor...para ustedes.

James abrió grande los ojos, preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba Voldemort. Levantó la barrera más poderosa que pudo, pero la maldición, algo que él jamás había oído antes, la rasgó como una pelota a través de un pergamino, y lo golpeó en el corazón.

El dolor era desgarrador, James sintió que su cuerpo caía al suelo; sus miembros no estaban rígidos como con un hechizo paralizante, pero aún así no podía moverse. No podía mover los ojos ni hacer ruido; sólo podía mirar fijamente, oyendo como el latido de su corazón hacía un eco rápido en sus oídos.

- Para toda apariencia y conocimiento, mágico o muggle, ahora estás muerto, James Potter-. Oía la voz de Voldemort, pero no podía verlo, hasta que su cuerpo fue levantado y llevado, flotando, escaleras arriba. –Serás un muerto vivo, condenado a una eternidad de oscuridad en tu propio cuerpo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Harry, Lily tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, James hubiese querido consolarla, hacerle saber que él aún estaba vivo; pero no podía hacer nada. Ella levantó la varita firmemente, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el mago tenebroso y su hijo, que lloraba en su cuna.

Harry gritaba y un rayo golpeó la mansión una vez, luego dos veces más; absorbidos por los pararrayos y dirigidos por los cables de cobre hacia la tierra.

- Nunca ganarás, Voldemort-. Los ojos de Lily brillaron peligrosamente, una mirada que James había aprendido a temer, pero esta era exponencialmente peor a cualquier mirada de reproche que James haya visto dirigida a él, nunca.

Ella movió la varita y una maldición de cuestionable moral salió disparada, pero el Señor de las Tinieblas simplemente levantó la mano y la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, donde dejó la marca de una explosión. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y mostraron un toque de incertidumbre. Parecía una leona protegiendo a su cachorro, pero sabiendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Hazte a un lado sangre sucia- Siseó Voldemort. – A menos que quieras morir como tu esposo y tu hijo.

- ¡ A Harry no !. ¡ A Harry no !. Por favor, haré lo que sea- Un dejo de histeria apareció en su voz.

- Hazte a un lado. ¡ Hazte a un lado, niña !- Ordenó la voz siseante.

- ¡ No !. ¡ Tómame a mi en su lugar !- Suplicó Lily.

La risa de Voldemort era, con seguridad, la cosa más perturbadora que James jamás había oído, y eso incluía el tiempo cuando Sirius se había olvidado de poner el encantamiento silenciador alrededor de su cama, una noche en el colegio. Una risa en tono alto, que se oyó por encima de los gritos del pequeño Harry...por los que James no podía hacer nada.

Luego, un rayo cayó, peligrosamente cerca de la ventana, desafiando las leyes naturales y evitando la media docena de pararrayos del techo de la mansión. La extraña maldición fue lanzada otra vez y un rayo de luz golpeó el pecho de Lily. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, boca abajo, y Harry, dejó de gritar, instantáneamente, tal vez por el asombro.

Voldemort se adelantó hacia la cuna y le dirigió una mirada al niño.

– Así que, pequeño, tú tienes el poder para destruirme...no por mucho tiempo.

Harry no hacía ni un ruido, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer . James se asombró de ver cómo su hijo miraba a Voldemort, sin miedo. Había sólo curiosidad en esos ojos verdes, mientras Harry se levantaba, apoyado en las barras blancas de la cuna.

El bebé hizo, entonces, algo impensable. Le hizo un resoplido a Voldemort. Dentro de su aparente cuerpo sin vida, James rió a carcajadas. Su hijo era un Merodeador, definitivamente. No importaba que él estuviese atrapado dentro de su cuerpo aparentemente muerto, por toda la eternidad. No importaba que en el próximo segundo, Voldemort asesinara al último Potter.

El Señor de las Tinieblas, dueño de un nombre temido por todo el mundo, tenía saliva de bebé sobre su cara, cortesía de Harold James Potter. Ni siquiera la primera palabra de Harry: 'quidditch', por lo menos eso creyeron James y Sirius, lo puso más orgulloso a James. Por supuesto, Lily no sabía si ponerse orgullosa o enojarse con James, en ese momento; a ella siempre le molestaba que él tuviese el quidditch grabado en el cerebro.

-¡ _Avada kedavra_ !

El estómago de James se contrajo cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas y vio que la luz verde, espeluznante e idéntica a la que los golpeó a él y a Lily, salía de la varita hacia la frente de Harry.

El tiempo se enlenteció, y James podía jurar que vio cómo los ojos de Harry se entrecerraban, concentrándose antes de que la ventana detrás de la cuna se hiciera trizas, desparramando añicos por toda la habitación. Un rayo golpeó la cuna una fracción de segundo más tarde, antes de que la maldición golpeara a Harry. El niño cayó por la fuerza de la maldición, pero sus manos regordetas se mantuvieron sujetas a la cuna, y James vio algo imposible e impensable, por segunda vez, esa noche.

La maldición asesina rebotó. Dio en la frente de Harry, pero rebotó y golpeó a Voldemort. La habitación completa brilló con la luz verde y hubo una explosión. James se sintió arrojado hacia atrás y por las escaleras. Su cabeza golpeó contra algo, el piso, la pared, tal vez nunca sepa contra qué. Vio unos puntos delante de sus ojos, pero, antes de desmayarse escuchó un sonido que fue tortura y alivio al mismo tiempo: Harry lloraba, otra vez. Harry estaba vivo.

James recobró la conciencia, pero lo rodeaba la oscuridad, una oscuridad profunda, como nunca había experimentado. Escuchaba voces apagadas. Se concentró lo más que pudo, atravesando el dolor lacerante que sentía en su cabeza.

James y Lily Potter están juntos en la muerte, así como lo estuvieron en la vida...

Estaba oyendo su propio funeral. A Padfoot le encantaría si supiera, y con seguridad, esperaría a que todo termine para cavar y rescatarlos. La 'oveja blanca de la familia Black', como lo llamaban los Merodeadores, con frecuencia había sugerido que fingieran sus muertes para asistir a sus propios funerales.

Su idea favorita era que se aparecerían en sus formas secretas como animagos, a plena vista de los dolientes, y luego, se transformarían justo cuando comenzaran a lanzar la tierra sobre los ataúdes, asustando y burlándose de todos, como una última travesura.

El sonido de la tierra arrojada contra su propio ataúd, sacó a James de sus recuerdos. Piedritas rebotaban y caían a los lados, y James comenzó a entrar en pánico. Estaba siendo enterrado vivo. Trató de gritar, de moverse, de golpear la tapa con los puños, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo le obedeció.

Extrañamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a sofocarse, porque no respiraba, comenzó a calmarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó; después de que palada tras palada de tierra lo hundieron seis pies bajo la superficie, y sobrevino el silencio, James quedó sólo con su mente para entretenerse. Había escuchado en alguna parte que el encierro solitario, sin señas que mostraran el paso del tiempo, era un camino seguro hacia la locura. Se decía que aún sin los dementores, los prisioneros de Azkaban, sin ventanas ni contacto humano, con seguridad terminaban locos.

Esperaba que Peter lo disfrutara.

No tenía dudas de que Peter los había traicionado. Nunca había imaginado que Voldemort o los Mortífagos pudieran pensar que Peter era el guardián del secreto. Ambos, Sirius y Remus seguramente desaparecieron antes de que Peter fuese contactado, y él se los había dicho, dándoles amplios informes; eso sólo podía significar que Peter los había traicionado voluntariamente. Peter Petigrew era un Mortífago. Era evidente, por la forma que tomaba como animago. James se preguntaba por qué nunca antes había pensado en lo que eso implicaba. Sólo habían aprovechado lo pequeño de su tamaño, pero nunca lo habían relacionado con las obvias indicaciones hacia la personalidad de Peter.

James aún conservaba su cordura, o al menos así lo creía, cuando sintió que podía mover un dedo. Sólo un pequeño movimiento, pero le pareció la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo volvió a estar bajo su control, y por último, sus pulmones trataron de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, pero notó que había muy poco oxígeno en su prisión bajo tierra.

Casi entró en pánico, pero recordó que, simplemente, podía aparecerse. Después de todo, sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Los Potter siempre eran enterrados en Godric's Hollow, y el lugar de su tumba se marcaba por un hechizo antiguo, en el momento del nacimiento. Agradeció rápidamente que los magos fuesen enterrados con su varita, y apretó con fuerza la familiar madera de caoba. James cerró los ojos y se concentró.

El aire frío y húmedo le rozó la piel, y le trajo un enorme alivio. Era de noche, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas titilantes. James sintió que un grito gutural se escapaba de su garganta, que sus piernas temblorosas se doblaban y caía al suelo. Miró alrededor rápidamente y vio su tumba, y a su lado, la de Lily. Más allá, donde debería verse la mansión Potter por sobre los árboles, sólo había cielo.

Lily-. Dijo James, roncamente, hablando por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Casi con demasiado apuro, James comenzó a usar su varita para descubrir el ataúd de su esposa. Podía ser que ella no supiera exactamente dónde estaban enterrados, y se lastimara si trataba de aparecerse. Conjuró el féretro hacia afuera cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, e hizo desvanecer los seguros que lo mantenían tapado.

Lily estaba en el interior, con sus ojos temerosos dirigidos hacia él, su pecho aún no se movía, pero sus miembros se contraían regularmente. James la sacó del ataúd, sin usar magia para poder tocarla otra vez, y tomó su cuerpo fláccido entre sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella se recobraba. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él, tomó aire temblorosamente y rompió en sollozos. James murmuró palabras de consuelo, y depositó besos suaves sobre su frente, sus mejillas, sobre cada centímetro de piel de su rostro. La sal de sus lágrimas fue el primer sabor desde la rana de chocolate que comió aquella noche de brujas.

James- La voz de Lily sonaba igualmente ronca, pero James jamás había oído nada más dulce. – Ah, fue horrible, James. Pensé que estabas muerto, y luego...yo...y Harry

Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez, y James se dio cuenta de que ella no había podido ver lo que él vio, y tampoco había oído lo que él oyó.

Harry está vivo-. James detuvo las lágrimas con esas palabras. Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron asombrados y comenzó a sonreír, de pronto comprendió, esperanzada. – Él lo hizo. Él venció a Voldemort-. James la besó otra vez, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. – Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo.

Se levantaron, apoyándose uno en el otro. Lily se volvió hacia las tumbas. –No podemos dejar esto así. Si alguien lo ve antes de que se sepa...

James hizo una mueca y asintió. El robo de tumbas tenía propósitos oscuros en el mundo mágico. Con unos pocos movimientos de sus varitas, todo volvió a estar como antes de que James exhumara a su esposa. Sonrieron el uno al otro, sonrisas esperanzadas que serían más brillantes y completas cuando la familia esté reunida, otra vez.

Aparecieron junto la pequeña casa que Sirius rentaba. Estaba completamente vacía, sin ningún signo de vida, con tablas clavadas sobre las ventanas rotas. Esa fue la primera pista que tuvieron los Potter, de que además del ataque en su hogar, algo más había salido terriblemente mal esa noche de brujas.

Hizo algo estúpido-. Dijo Lily, con voz vacía, temblando ligeramente.

Las posibilidades eran incontables, estaban hablando de Sirius, y James no se animaba a mencionar ni una sola. En medio de la locura del dolor, no había límites en lo que Sirius podía haber hecho. James pensaba que no soportaría descubrir que había perdido a otro de sus amigos, posiblemente muerto, con su hijo aún sin encontrar. – Necesitamos a Albus.

La próxima aparición fue en Hogsmeade, y aunque estaban hambrientos, ni siquiera hicieron una pausa en su camino. James tironeó de Lily y la condujo hacia la oscura tienda de dulces, cerrada durante la noche.

James- Dijo Lily, en el tono que precedía a una reprimenda. -¿ Qué estás haciendo ?. Hogwarts está para el otro lado. No es el momento...

Exactamente. No podemos aparecer por la puerta principal, ¿ verdad ?- James sonrió, un tanto avergonzado y movió la varita desbloqueando la puerta y colándose dentro de la tienda de dulces acompañado de su esposa. No había hecho esto en años.

No necesitaba mirar a Lily para saber cuál era la expresión de su cara, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se apretaban con enojo. – Después de que hallemos a Harry, tienes mucho que explicar James Nathaniel Potter.

James asintió. – Sí, querida-. Y continuó bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano de la tienda, donde estaba la puerta trampa que conducía al túnel, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Escucharon con cuidado, antes de salir del túnel y hacia los pasillos del Colegio. Les tomó más tiempo que el usual llegar a la oficina del Director; debieron detenerse varias veces, ocultándose de estudiantes vagabundos y profesores que patrullaban en las últimas horas de la noche, o tal vez las primeras de la mañana. James sintió que sus dedos le picaban por el deseo de hechizar a Snivellus cuando lo cruzaron, pero Lily apoyó su mano sobre la de él, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera moverla siquiera.

Parados delante de la gárgola, James soltó una lista de nombres de dulces, bajo la mirada impaciente y divertida de su esposa. Casi no tenía más ideas, cuando 'gotas de goma' provocó que la gárgola se hiciera a un lado. Subieron la escalera hasta la oficina del Director, y una voz les indicó

– Adelante.

Hola, Albus-. Dijo James, casualmente, cuando entraron.

Nunca había visto al famosamente inconmovible Albus Dumbledore, perder la compostura o expresar nada ni remotamente parecido al asombro, hasta ese día. Los ojos azules brillantes parpadearon, y la boca que usualmente se escondía tras la barba voluminosa se quedó abierta.

-¿ James ?. ¿ Lily ?- Tartamudeó Albus, los nudillos de una mano se volvieron blancos mientras él apretaba un lado de su escritorio, y la otra aferraba su túnica sobre su corazón.

Lily se adelantó y abrazó al anciano. –Él no nos mató, Albus. Nos maldijo con un hechizo que él inventó y que hizo creer a todos que estábamos muertos. Dejó de afectarnos hace apenas unas dos horas.

Albus la mantuvo a distancia un momento, y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Separó un brazo y James se les unió al abrazo de bienvenida. Todos tenían lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas cuando se separaron. Albus conjuró una tetera, tres tazas y una bandeja con galletas.

Después de devorar la comida y la bebida -aunque James descubrió que podía comer muy poco- ambos se dispusieron a oír el relato de Albus de lo que había sucedido en los últimos doce meses, aparentemente ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la noche de brujas. La taza de té que James sostenía, se sacudió y chocó contra el plato. La cara del Director lucía sorprendida, otra vez, cuando James y Lily lo miraron furiosos del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿ Cómo pudiste, Albus ?- La voz de Lily, baja y cargada de ira. La mirada que le dirigía a Albus era apenas menos vehemente que la que le dirigió a Voldemort. – ¡ Dejé escrito en mi testamento que Harry jamás debía ser puesto bajo la guarda de Petunia, ni siquiera si la lista completa de los otros veinte guardianes posibles, tú incluido, muriesen !

Esta es la lista de los que intentaron adoptar a Harry hace un año-. Dijo Albus, gravemente, deslizando un papel por encima del escritorio. James lo tomó y frunció el ceño. Los Malfoy estaban en la lista, junto con unas cinco familias de Mortífagos. Imágenes terribles de lo que podría haberle pasado a Harry, llenaron su mente.

Peter fue nuestro guardián del secreto, Albus- Gruñó James, registrando la reacción de los ojos azules, y la pena que apareció repentinamente en ellos. – Cambiamos en el último momento, para engañar a Voldemort. No me importa qué tengas que hacer, pero más te vale que hagas que el Ministerio al menos le garantice un juicio para cuando lleguemos allí.

Yo iré a Surrey- Los ojos de Lily mostraban decisión, y James casi sintió lástima por Petunia y Vernon, pero no si lastimaron a Harry de algún modo.

Yo iré a buscar a Moony y a Padfoot-. Dijo James, mirando amorosamente a Lily.

Le lanzó una última mirada de enojo a Albus, antes de correr escaleras abajo, su esposa a su lado. Cualesquiera sean las explicaciones del anciano, cualesquiera sean sus excusas, ellos deberían esperar a que la familia esté reunida nuevamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Por supuesto, TODO este universo y TODOS los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. **

**¡ Gracias por todos los reviews !**

**CHILD OF FOUR, historia original de Sarini**

**Capítulo 2**

Lily se miró, hacia abajo, mientras corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y notó que tenía puesta su túnica formal favorita. Era de color óxido, como su cabello, con complejas guardas bordadas en hilo metálico en verde esmeralda, que hacían juego con sus ojos y recordaban la escritura de los antiguos sumerios. Su hermana vivía en un lugar totalmente muggle, y no era conveniente que vista esa túnica cuando vaya a buscar a Harry.

- James-. Lily llamó a su marido cuando llegaron al límite de las barreras del colegio. Habían pasado junto a unos cuantos estudiantes madrugadores, pero los ignoraron completamente. El sol comenzaba a aparecer sobre el horizonte.

- Lily-. James se volvió respondiéndole con esa sonrisa, la que hacía que las chicas se enamoraran de él a primera vista, y que las señoras ancianas apretaran una mano sobre el corazón.

- Ten cuidado-. Lily lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó firmemente, encantada porque esa sonrisa era sólo para ella.

James rió. –¡ Recuerda con quién estás hablando, siempre soy cuidadoso !- Lily resopló y levantó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada que ella llamaba, ' mirada de mamá'. Por un instante, casi muy breve para notarlo, sus ojos se tornaron tristes y atormentados. – Tendré cuidado, Lils. Te amo. No voy a morir otra vez.

Compartieron otro beso, antes de que James desapareciera.

Lily se quieta por un momento, mirando el lugar donde estuvo parado su marido, antes de ir en busca de Remus. Sintió un tirón de culpa dolorosa. Remus pensaba que Sirius los había traicionado; porque ellos habían creído que Remus podía ser el traidor...y lo dejaron solo. Ella había prometido, años atrás, que Remus jamás iba a quedarse solo.

Más tarde habría tiempo para la culpa. Remus pronto estaría con el resto de los Merodeadores. Ahora mismo, su hijo, su Harry, la esperaba; sin saber que sus padres estaban vivos e iban a buscarlo. Sintió un dolor abdominal y maldijo, seguramente sus ciclos serían un desastre. Hizo la nota mental para visitar a Poppy, una vez que todo esté bajo control. El nacimiento de Harry había sido difícil, y ella nunca fue regular, ni se acercó siquiera.

Lily transformó sus ropas rápidamente. La túnica se convirtió en una blusa de mangas largas, del mismo material y con los mismos adornos; un par de jeans cubrieron sus piernas. Las botas que usaba con su túnica eran excéntricas para un muggle, pero serviría, así como la capa de algodón de un profundo verde esmeralda que alejaría el frío, acompañada con un encantamiento calentador.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, nunca había sido muy afecta a la desaparición; prefería viajar vía flú, en vez de desaparecer en un lugar y aparecer en otro. Le tomó algo de tiempo orientarse en el vecindario muggle y encontrar la casa de su hermana.

Lily se detuvo en el porche y golpeó la puerta firmemente con sus nudillos. No hubo respuesta. Lily se recordó a sí misma que aún era temprano. Golpeó por segunda vez y esperó. Golpeó otra vez, más fuerte, montando en cólera. Pensó que podría abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero estaba en un vecindario totalmente muggle a la luz del día, y no quería que el Ministerio se hiciera presente.

- Petunia Bethany Evans Dursley- Gritó Lily. Su mano ansiaba tomar su varita. –¡ Abre la puerta ahora mismo !

La cara larga y pálida de la hermana mayor de Lily, que le llevaba dos años, se quedó petrificada con una expresión de horror cuando la puerta se abrió. Miró a Lily como si se tratara de un fantasma. – No, no...tú...¡ estás muerta !

- Las noticias de mi muerte fueron groseramente exageradas, Tunia-. Lily frunció el ceño. Si su hermana, supuestamente muerta, apareciera; ella agradecería, no temería.

Suspiró y entró a la casa, haciendo tropezar a Petunia en sus pasos hacia atrás. Frunció la nariz por el olor a antiséptico; Petunia siempre fue un poquito obsesiva con la limpieza. – Hice lo que me pediste , Tuni. Yo quise dejarte en paz. No estaría aquí hoy si el Ministerio hubiese hecho caso a mi testamento dejando a Harry bajo el cuidado de cualquiera, que no seas tú. Ahora, amablemente, trae a mi hijo y nunca más tendrás que volver a vernos.

Petunia parpadeó y se miró los pies un momento, luego se recobró, pero Lily percibió su intranquilidad y entrecerró los ojos. Algo no estaba bien en esa casa. Ambas hermanas se miraron con enojo, brevemente, luego Lily examinó la habitación con su visión periférica.

Había fotografías por todos lados, el único desbarajuste en el cuarto, todas de un niño casi esférico. Sólo podía ser su sobrino Dudley. Lily sólo había oído un comentario de sus padres unos días antes de que fueran asesinados por Mortífagos; Lily ni supo cuando Petunia quedó embarazada.

En la habitación no había nada que indicara que allí vivía un segundo niño.

- ¡ A buena hora , llévatelo !- Petunia levantó la nariz; ella podía ser varias pulgadas más alta que Lily, pero Lily siempre había sido la más bonita, la inteligente; y Petunia estuvo celosa durante años. – Debe ser por algún defecto de parte del padre, ese crío tuyo no caminó ni un paso, no dijo ni una palabra, desde...

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desorbitados y su corazón pareció detenerse. ¿ Qué tanto había quedado afectado Harry por el ataque ? . ¿ Habrá quedado discapacitado permanentemente por el maleficio ?

Se oyó un golpe en el pasillo, y las dos hermanas giraron para ver a una figura pequeñita que corría hacia ellas; sus ropas demasiado grandes, milagrosamente no lo hicieron tropezar porque su torso parecía adelantarse a sus pies. Lily cayó de rodillas, lentamente, y abrió los brazos.

-¡ Mami !- El niño de ojos verde esmeralda gritó, y prácticamente voló a los brazos de su madre, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

La pequeña pelirroja ignoró a su hermana, que permanecía allí con la boca abierta, y examinó cada pulgada visible de su bebé, para nada feliz con su estado. Era demasiado pequeño, sus ropas eran demasiado grandes, y tenía al menos un hematoma que era imposible que se lo hubiese causado él mismo si no caminaba, como había dicho Petunia. Lenta y firmemente la ira comenzó a crecer en ella, cada uno de los Merodeadores lo hubiesen notado al instante y escapado a la siguiente ciudad. Ella lo dejó pasar, por el momento, tenía que ocuparse de su hijo.

- Ah...Osito Harry-. Lily le besó la frente y la coronilla, viendo lo que sólo podía ser la cicatriz dejada por el maleficio, en forma de rayo, justo en el lugar a donde ella acostumbraba besarlo. – Mami te extrañó.

-¿ Papi ?-Los ojos de Harry, aún brillando de lágrimas, la miraron esperanzados.

Lily sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y su ira. –Está con el tío Moony. Enseguida vamos a verlo.

Los bracitos delgados de Harry la apretaron con sorprendente fuerza para un niño de dos años. Sollozaba, y Lily sintió humedad en su cuello, donde la carita estaba escondida, y en la mano, donde tocaba los extraños y amplios pantalones.

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana. – Dame un pañal limpio.

Ignorando la reacción de Petunia, Lily acostó a Harry sobre la que parecía ser una mesa ridículamente costosa, y le sacó los pantalones amplios, revelando un pañal que no había sido cambiado en días, y una dermatitis sin tratar. Apretó los dientes, enojada con su hermana casi tanto como aquella noche con Voldemort. Escuchó el tintineo de vidrio quebrándose, pero lo ignoró. Petunia, prácticamente le arrojó el pañal plástico y salió de la habitación.

Lily lidiaría con su hermana más tarde, o tal vez sólo le daría la descripción de lo sucedido a los Merodeadores. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que verdaderamente habría asustado a la lenta de su hermana. Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en su bebé, no permitiría que Harry fuera testigo de más violencia, no si ella pudiese evitarlo.

-Qué desastre-. Lily realizó un hechizo de limpieza sobre Harry, y un encantamiento suavizante sobre la irritación de la piel, antes de transformar el pañal plástico en un más adecuado pañal de tela y asegurarlo en su lugar. – Vamos, bebé-. La camiseta se transformó en las ropas apropiadas para un bebé mago, verdes como las de Lily. Levantó a Harry, los envolvió a ambos con su capa y dejó la casa. No se molestó con reclamar ninguna cosa que él podría poseer aquí, aunque dudaba que tuviera algo. No hubo un 'adiós', ni siquiera una última mirada. Lily detestaba que su hermana mayor le tuviera tanto miedo, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojada con ella como para lamentarse por el pasado.

- ¡ Ah, joder !-. Maldijo Lily, saliendo al exterior.

Usualmente se preparaba para cada eventualidad, pero esta vez no había pensado más allá de buscar a Harry, y no tenía idea de adónde iba a encontrarse con James.

Harry era demasiado pequeño para aparecerse con él, o para un traslador, y no había una chimenea para usar...y Lily no tenía dinero; tampoco iba a pedirle nada a su hermana.

Con una sonrisa pícara, se acomodó el cabello y estiró el brazo derecho. James le perdonará un poquito de coqueteo si eso los llevaba hasta Londres. Además, James coqueteaba con todo lo que tuviera dos piernas – hombre, mujer, duende, elfo, gigante, hasta centauro, aunque ellos tuvieran cuatro- eso era lo más natural para él.

Hubo un gran ruido y, de la nada, apareció un autobús y se detuvo frente a ella. Harry sollozó y escondió su cara. Se abrió la puerta y bajó un adolescente con la cara llena de granos, en verdad, casi se cayó de frente al suelo.

- Bienvenida al Autobús Caballeroso- Saludó con voz quebrada, sin hacer contacto visual. – Transporte de emergencia para el mago o la bruja abandonada a su suerte. ¿ Hasta adónde, señora ?

Lily sonrió, le hizo 'ojitos'... y el chico se revolvió incómodo. – Necesitamos llegar a Londres...al Ministerio...pero me temo que no tengo...- Harry se movió en sus brazos y sollozó otra vez. Lily le acarició la espalda. –Está bien, Harry. Este chico tan agradable va a ayudarnos y pronto vamos a ver a Papi-. Lentamente, Harry se tranquilizó. El chico con cara llena de granos lucía impaciente.

Lily sospechaba que Harry estaba hambriento, y ella sólo quería subir al autobús y ponerse en camino.

- Cinco sicles hasta Londres, siete si quiere un chocolate caliente, los niños menores de cuatro años viajan gratis-. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

- Como decía- Sonrió Lily, pero la mirada incrédula del chico no era lo que esperaba.

- ¡ Caramba !..ese es...- Ella notó que el chico miraba fijamente a Harry, no a ella. - ¿ Harry Potter ?

Toda la conversación de los magos y brujas que estaban sobre el autobús, se detuvo al instante, y varias caras se apretaron contra las ventanas. Lily vio que Harry levantaba la cara por debajo de su capa, y el rayo rojizo de su frente se hizo totalmente visible.

- Sí, es él-. Lily le besó los mechones negros, que prometía ser tan rebelde como el nido de pájaro que James llamaba cabello. – Dí 'hola', Harry.

-'...la'- Dijo Harry, suavemente, saludo apenas con la mano y volvió a esconder la cara, aún gimoteando.

El chico se había quedado mudo, y se apresuró a hacer subir a Lily al autobús. Caras asombradas la observaban. Entonces, Lily recordó lo que les había dicho Albus en su oficina, que todo el mundo mágico llamaba 'salvador' a Harry, y era el primer aniversario de la caída de Voldemort. Fue por esa razón, casi tan importante como las barreras mágicas de sangre, que el Director sugirió poner a Harry bajo el cuidado de Petunia, y el Ministerio concordó, sin ver nunca los testamentos que James y Lily habían dejado en custodia en Gringotts. Albus quería que Harry tuviese una infancia normal, dentro de lo posible.

-¿ Lily ?- Una voz familiar la llamó de entre la gente. -¿ Eres tú realmente ?.- Los demás comenzaron a hablar con sus vecinos, aún observándolos, mientras una figura se abría paso hacia el frente del autobús.

Lily lo reconoció instantáneamente, a pesar de los numerosos cambios en su apariencia: era un compañero de la Orden.

-¿ Alastor ?- Lily ahogó un grito. Hacía más o menos un año antes del ataque, que no lo veía; había perdido una pierna y un trozo de nariz, pero seguía siendo Alastor.

El Auror gruñón la observó desconfiando, el ojo mágico giraba en su cuenca, obviamente evaluándola. -¿ Cómo nos conocimos ?

Siempre el mismo viejo Alastor, Lily se ruborizó. No quería dar a conocer el incidente al autobús entero, lleno de espectadores. – Tú...mm...me ayudaste...en el callejón Diagon...el verano anterior a mi cuarto año. Yo- Lily se ruborizó aún más. – Yo me perdí y terminé en el callejón Knockturn.

Alguien rió entre la gente, y Lily vio que el ojo sano del Auror se humedecía; él se adelantó y la abrazó con rudeza, luego se volvió hacia los curiosos.

- Todos ustedes métanse en sus asuntos, si saben lo que les conviene. Y tú- Apuntó al conductor con su varita. –La señora necesita llegar al Ministerio.

- Sí, señor-. Chilló el conductor.

La mirada de Moody tanto como su reputación les abrió un camino hasta la parte de atrás del autobús, y él colocó un encantamiento silenciador alrededor. Lily comenzó a alimentar a Harry, agradecida porque la maldición aún le permitía hacerlo.

- James...- Moddy dejó de lado su habitual fachada de fiereza, y mostraba un toque de temor en su ojo, junto a la humedad.

- Está vivo, Alastor-. Lily apoyó una mano, gentilmente, en una de las manos nudosas del mentor de su esposo, y comenzó a contarle la historia.

- Ministerio de la magia-. Anunció la voz quebrada del adolescente.

Hacía rato que Harry, después de mamar, se había dormido. Alastor tomó un brazo de Lily y la acompañó, pasando delante de los curiosos, para bajar del autobús- que se vació, tras ellos-. Parecía que todos, de repente, tenían trámites urgentes que hacer en el Ministerio, incluyendo al conductor y al muchacho acomodador.

Entraron al atrio y encontraron a James, discutiendo con el vigilante. Detrás, comenzó a formarse un pequeño grupo de gente. Las chimeneas se activaban, a medida que los magos y las brujas iban llegando a sus trabajos, sin embargo nadie pasaba del atrio. El entretenimiento está adonde se lo encuentra, y esta vez estaba en la entrada del Ministerio de la Magia. Remus permanecía junto a James, apenas detrás, con una mano apoyada en el hombro; Lily no sabía si era apoyo o sujeción. Tal vez ambos.

Harry se movió otra vez, seguramente debido al ruido.

- Tengo la certeza de que soy James Potter- La voz de James se oyó en el atrio y hubo varios gritos ahogados detrás de Lily, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. – ¡ Como usted puede ver estoy bastante vivo, y exijo ver al Ministro ahora mismo !

-¡ Papi !- Gritó Harry, lo bastante alto como para ser oído por todos los que estaban allí.

James y Remus giraron, así como la gente reunida alrededor, y ambos Merodeadores se lanzaron hacia Harry y Lily. Ella notó los ojos colorados e hinchados de Remus; Harry rió y estiró sus brazos a James. Lily pasó su hijo al padre, que ya había olvidado totalmente que quería pasar a la oficina del Ministro, a favor de reunirse con Harry.

Remus abrazó a Lily con una fuerza como para quebrarle los huesos, casi literalmente, pues a veces olvidaba que la licantropía acrecentaba su fuerza.

- Creí que te había perdido-. Remus dijo, ahogadamente, hundiendo la cara en el cabello de Lily. – A todos ustedes.

- Vas a tener que cargar con nosotros, Moony-. Susurró James, deslizando un brazo por la cintura de Lily.

Hubo un flash de una cámara fotográfica, y varios sollozos entre la gente. Alguien se sonó la nariz con bastante ruido. James trató de pasar a Harry a Remus, pero Harry se rehusó, agarrándose con fuerza, y comenzando a molestarse otra vez. Lily lo tomó y lo tranquilizó, aún con el brazo de James alrededor, como si él temiese dejarla ir. Remus los abrazó a los tres, con lágrimas en los ojos y besó a Harry en la coronilla. Se oyó el click de una cámara, tomando fotografía tras fotografía, pero A Lily no le importó.

La voz de Alastor resonó por sobre los llantos y las cámaras. – Y Ahora, joven, ¿ qué pasa con esa visita al Ministro ?

La novedad había llegado a la totalidad del Ministerio a esas alturas, de tal modo que el Ministro Angliss apareció, en persona, y los acompañó, primero a su oficina y luego hasta la central de los Aurores. Se encontraron con docenas de amigos que no veían desde el nacimiento de Harry.

Bajo Veritaserum, Lily y James juraron que Peter Pettigrew era el guardián del secreto.

Les tomó apenas quince minutos, a los Aurores asignados, traer a Sirius de Azkaban. El hombre que llegó, no era el mismo Padfoot que Lily había llegado a amar, casi de mala gana, a causa de su exuberancia e imprudencia. Parecía como si estuviese viendo fantasmas, se quedó con la boca abierta por varios minutos; hasta se sobresaltó cuando James se adelantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Entonces, Sirius se quebró.

- Ay, Merlín, lo siento. Perdóname, lo siento-. El siempre compuesto y arrogante Sirius sollozaba y se sacudía en los brazos de su mejor amigo; el Sirius que nunca vieron llorar. – Fue mi idea que cambiemos el lugar con Peter.

Si alguno no estaba le creía para entonces, en ese momento se convenció; pues los Aurores tenían instrucciones de no decirle nada.

- Quédense con nosotros por un tiempo-. Silenciosamente, Alice Longbottom apareció junto a Lily, codeándola. Ella siempre había podido caminar en silencio y aparecerse sin hacer ruido frente a Lily. – Van a necesitar tiempo para reconstruir la mansión. Nos llamaron vía flú y vinimos apenas nos enteramos.

- ¿ Estás segura ?- Preguntó Lily a su buena amiga. – No quiero molestar.

En verdad, Lily ni había pensado dónde iban a vivir.

Alice rió alegremente. – Vas a poder ayudarme con Neville-. Bajó la voz. –Y, entre tú y yo, no soporto a la madre de Frank.

- Gracias, Alice-. Lily sonrió, agradecida. – Vas a ser bueno que Harry y Neville se conozcan.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, mientras las mismas palabras pasaban por sus mentes, las palabras de la profecía que podría haberse aplicado a cualquiera de los dos niños.

Lily pensó en algo que le había dicho Albus en su oficina; el Director no creía que Voldemort estuviese muerto realmente. Todavía faltaba que se cumpla la otra mitad de la profecía, pero faltaba mucho tiempo para eso, si es que Lily tenía algo que decir al respecto.

- Sí- Agregó Alice, sobriamente. – Será lo mejor, que sean amigos.

Para entonces, Harry estaba dormido, otra vez; y así permaneció durante todo el proceso de liberación de Sirius; la reinstalación, junto a James, como Aurores; las negociaciones con el Ministerio por una compensación; y el viaje a la casa Longbottom.

Había sido un largo día, a pesar de que ni siquiera era la hora de la cena, pero el destino no les reservaba ningún descanso. Por las ventanas de la casa solariega se vieron relámpagos brillantes, y se oyeron los sonidos apagados de gritos de mujer, luego los de un niño pequeño.

-¡ Neville !- Gritó Alice, y corrió hacia la casa, con Frank apenas detrás.

El corazón de Lily saltó a su garganta y su estómago se retorció, aumentando el ligero dolor que había sufrido todo el día. Se suponía que ya había pasado todo.

- Remus- James usó un tono autoritario que Lily nunca antes le había escuchado, así supo que estaba viendo a su marido, el Auror. – Llévate a Lily y a Harry a Hogwarts. Sirius, ve al Ministerio a buscar ayuda.

Antes de que Lily pudiera protestar, James la besó y corrió tras Frank y Alice, con su varita en la mano.

Sirius desapareció con un ruidoso 'crack'; Remus tomó a Lily del brazo y la condujo de vuelta hacia el pub por donde habían llegado. El mozo de la barra les dedicó una mirada extrañada cuando los vio entrar apurados.

- Los Longbottom estás siendo atacados-. Dijo Remus con fuerza.

Se oyeron gritos ahogados en toda la habitación, y varias personas corrieron al rescate, con sus varitas listas, mientras sus mentes recobraban el alerta de tiempos de guerra, después de un año de paz.

Justo antes de que tomaran la vía flú hacia Hogsmeade, la chimenea bramó en llamas verdes y llegaron varios Aurores, con Sirius.

- Estarán bien, Lily-. Prometió Sirius. La abrazó y pasó la mano por el cabello de Harry, antes de salir corriendo del pub.

Remus tomó el polvo flú, lo arrojó al fuego y ella entró con la varita asida fuertemente; su único pensamiento era el deseo de que su marido y su hijo estén a salvo.

¡ Las Tres Escobas !- Dijo Lily, con claridad, y giró, desapareciendo por la red, sabiendo que Remus venía detrás. Al llegar, otro calambre la asaltó, y apenas pudo evitar caer sobre Harry al salir de la chimenea. Un grupo de gente ya se había reunido alrededor de Lily y de Harry, cuando Remus salió y se arrodilló a su lado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Nota:**_ En algún otro relato les comenté que no comparto los nombres traducidos al español de los Merodeadores, en mis traducciones e historias propias, se llamarán como en el original: Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail.

Algo más, el Knight Bus , tiene el sentido de un transporte 'caballeroso', 'que rescata al mago o bruja necesitado', que lo tomen de día o de noche no debería importar, ¿Noctámbulo?. Dice la RAE: 'Que anda vagando durante la noche'. Tampoco comparto el término.

¡ Hasta el próximo capítulo !

D.L.


	3. Capítulo 3 Primer año

**Por supuesto, TODO es de J.K. Rowling. **

**¡ Gracias por todos los reviews !**

**CHILD OF FOUR, historia original de Sarini**

**Capítulo 3 Primer año**

-¡Apúrate!

Dos chicos caminaban lo más rápido que podían a través de la estación de tren, mientras trataban de no llamar la atención. Y no lo lograban. No era una escena común, chicos empujando los carritos de equipaje, cargados con baúles pasados de moda y jaulas conteniendo un sapo y una lechuza nívea.

-No hay necesidad de apurarse- Los reprendió la mujer de cabello color caoba que iba con ellos. - ¡Tienen tiempo de sobra, antes de que salga el tren!

-¡Mamá!-El niño de cabello más oscuro de los dos, giró y se quejó, otro ejemplo de algo inusual, sólo para ellos tres. Él quería subir al tren y elegir un compartimiento lo más rápido posible: cuanto más rápido suban al tren, más rápido se irán, y más rápido llegarán a Hogwarts. Apenas podía contener su entusiasmo, y eso, en verdad revelaba el nivel de su emoción; este niño había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos de manera estricta mucho tiempo atrás.

Lily Potter suspiró; una familia de brillante cabello rojo pasó apurada junto a ellos.

-Lleno de muggles…

Harry Potter los observó pasar, vio que había un niño de su edad entre ellos, y juzgando por el color del cabello, eran Weasley; sólo ellos tenían el cabello de ese color y tantas pecas. Él se había encontrado con al padre más de una vez en el Ministerio, y el mayor de los chicos había visitado la Mansión unas cuantas veces, pero no los otros.

Neville aprovechó el tiempo de la pausa para sacar a Trevor de su jaula; ahora luchaba por guardarlo en su bolsillo, y el sapo no quería quedarse quieto. Harry levantó las cejas y sonrió divertido ante los intentos de Neville de controlar a su mascota.

Neville frunció el ceño. -¡No le gusta estar en su jaula!- Aseguró.

Harry casi rió; pero sólo levantó las cejas. -¡Tampoco le gusta estar en tu bolsillo!

-Chicos, ¿el tren?- Les recordó Lily Potter, con una sonrisa.

Harry le ofreció a su madre una sonrisa avergonzada y siguió empujando su carrito hacia adelante. Se suponía que su tío Remus iba a traerlos a él y a Neville a tomar el tren esta mañana, pero se enfermó; por eso, la abuela de Neville se quedó cuidando a los hermanos y hermanas de Harry, mientras los padres de Neville, el padre de Harry y el tío Sirius trabajaban en el Ministerio. La madre de Harry era la única persona disponible para llevarlos a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts para empezar el su primer año.

Llegaron a la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez y debieron esperar a que pasen los pelirrojos. Harry y Neville los siguieron y se encaminaron hacia el final del tren. El tío Sirius les había aconsejado que se sentaran por allí, eran los mejores sitios. En realidad, el tío Sirius les había recomendado muchas cosas relacionadas con Hogwarts, pero, por la mayoría de ellas, la madre de Harry hechizaría al animago-perro; eso si alguna vez se enterase.

-Compórtate-. La madre reprendió a Harry. – No quiero recibir ni una sola lechuza de tu Jefe de Casa… y lo mismo va para ti, Neville.

Harry y Neville fueron criados, prácticamente, como hermanos; vivieron en mansiones lo suficientemente cercanas como para ir caminando de una a la otra- aunque era una larga caminata-. La madre de Harry siempre cuidó a Neville mientras sus padres trabajaban. Ambos tuvieron como tutor al tío Remus, y por separado, tuvieron clases con el tío Sirius, Frank, Alice, la madre y el padre de Harry.

El tío Remus también era el tutor de los hermanos de Harry.

Neville era hijo único, y desde que tenía memoria, recordaba que su madre y el tío Remus daban clases particulares a Harry, enseñándole a controlar su magia; que tendía a soltarse cuando estaba particularmente excitado, de allí la necesidad de un control férreo sobre sus emociones.

Ambos niños trataron de zafarse mientras Lily Potter les daba un abrazo a cada uno y un beso de despedida. Batallaron con sus baúles para subirlos al tren, con la ayuda de los mellizos pelirrojos, y vieron que la madre de Harry se prendía en una conversación con la madre de los gemelos.

-Fred y George Weasley- Anunció uno de ellos e hizo una profunda inclinación con un gesto ampuloso. –A vuestro servicio.

-Neville Longbottom- Neville les estrechó las manos. Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba un lugar para la jaula de su lechuza, a la que había llamado Hedwig, un nombre que siempre le había gustado de sus clases de historia. Después del viaje al Callejón Diagon con Hagrid y Neville, Harry no deseaba conocer gente.

-Harry Potter- Harry suspiró y también estrechó sus manos. Los ojos idénticos se agrandaron y miraron instantáneamente a su frente. -¡Caramba!

-¿Eres tú, de verdad?- Preguntó el otro gemelo, ansiosamente.

-Debemos irnos-. Dijo el primer gemelo, aún con ojos asombrados. –Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula en la parte de adelante del tren.

-¡Te veremos por aquí, Harry!- Después de un momento, recordaron que había otro niño. –Neville.

Harry se sentó y frunció el ceño. Quería ir a Hogwarts, más que nada, pero odiaba toda la atención que generaba cuando estaba en público. A causa de eso, él y sus hermanos habían visitado el Callejón Diagon apenas unas cuantas veces, y usualmente, Harry debía usar un disfraz. Pasaban mucho más tiempo en lugares muggles que en lugares mágicos, aparte de la mansión. El mundo muggle era un sitio donde se podía permanecer en el anonimato con mucha facilidad, allí Harry no era famoso. Sin embargo, cuando fue a por los materiales para el colegio, había demasiada confusión en su casa como para organizar nada; su madre y sus hermanos tenían una gripe como la que ahora tenía el tío Remus y no quedaba ni un baño disponible en la mansión.

-Ya vas a acostumbrarte-. Dijo Neville, comprensivamente, y trató de agarrar a Trevor que había saltado de su bolsillo. –Y ellos también.

La mano de Harry se movió cas,i sin que lo pensara y atrapó a Trevor en el aire. –Sólo mantenlo en la jaula hasta que lleguemos, Neville, o vamos a tener que andar tras él por todo el tren.

Neville suspiró. –Supongo que sí, pero él odia estar allí.

La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los chicos pelirrojos. -¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Todos los demás están ocupados.

Harry se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente y Neville asintió. El pelirrojo arrastró su baúl y los otros dos le ayudaron a ponerlo en el portaequipaje. Además, tenía una jaula con una rata. Harry entrecerró los ojos; no le gustaban las ratas, para nada.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esa rata?- Preguntó, con un dejo de sospecha.

Peter Pettigrew nunca fue hallado. Harry había oído a sus padres, a Moony y a Padfoot, como llamaban al tío Remus y al tío Sirius, especulando que, seguramente, Peter andaría escondido en forma de rata. El tío Sirius consideraba una misión de su vida encontrar a Peter y, en su interior, Harry había jurado que haría lo que pudiera para ayudar a su padrino. Esta rata tenía todos los dedos, pero Harry no tenía idea cuánta magia negra sabía Petigrew.

-Solía pertenecer a mi hermano Percy-. Dijo el chico, intranquilo bajo la mirada de Harry. –Soy Ron, Ron Weasley. Percy tuvo una rata que se escapó, tiempo atrás, entonces mamá y papá le compraron esta.

Neville codeó a Harry y se disculpó con Ron. –Lo siento, a él no le gustan las ratas.

-Lo siento-. Murmuró Harry, pero su buen humor ya había desaparecido.

-¿Eres tú realmente…?- Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

Harry suspiró y se corrió el flequillo. Sabía que debería haber esperado esto, pero había estado tan entusiasmado por venir a Hogwarts que no había pensado demasiado en lo que sucedería al conocer a los otros alumnos.

-Guau-. Ron se sentó frente a él. –Creí que Fred y George estaban bromeando. Lo hacen muchísimo.

Pronto, la conversación giró hacia el Quidditch, y Harry lo agradeció.

Ron se redimió, levemente, discutiendo con Harry y sosteniendo que los Chudle Cannons eran el mejor equipo profesional; Harry apoyaba a los Kenmore Kestrels, un equipo que, de verdad, había ganado algunos partidos.

La puerta se abrió, otra vez, y Harry se puso en alerta instantáneamente: entró un chico rubio, flanqueado por dos chicos de mayor tamaño, quienes obviamente le servían de guardaespaldas o algo así. La mano de Harry descansó automáticamente en la funda de su cintura, listo para sacar su varita si había problemas.

-Escuché que Harry Potter estaba en este compartimento-. Dijo el rubio, con un tono de superioridad. -¿Eres tú?

'_Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros…' _

_Neville estaba con Hagrid, junto a la puerta, así que Harry quedó solo en la tienda de túnicas. Casi sacó su varita recién comprada, allí mismo, pues su madre era nacida de muggles. Por suerte para ambos. Madame Malkin terminó con el rubio, quien dejó la tienda antes de que Harry pudiera hechizarlo._

-Así es-. Respondió Harry.

-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-. Dijo el rubio, con petulancia.

Ron Weasley rió, pero Harry se contuvo, después de todo, su padrino se llamaba Sirius y tenía una prima que se llamaba Andrómeda, que había nombrado Nymphadora a su hija…y Sirius era un Black, miembro de una de las más oscuras familias existentes. Los magos y las brujas a veces les ponían los nombres más raros a sus hijos.

-¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso? No necesito preguntar el tuyo- Malfoy hizo una mueca de desprecio, a la defensiva. –Pelirrojo, pecas, túnica de segunda mano…eres un Weasley-. Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry. – No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase incorrecta. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Harry sólo levantó una ceja y vio que Neville luchaba por controlar su risa. _¿Y este pendejo quién se cree que es? _

Sin embargo, Harry sabía lo que su padre opinaba de Lucius Malfoy.

– Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los incorrectos.

La situación podría haber escalado, pero Trevor eligió ese momento para saltar del bolsillo de Neville y aterrizar directamente en la cara de Malfoy. El rubio chilló y cacheteó al sapo, que ya había vuelto a saltar. Harry cerró la puerta rápidamente, sacó a Trevor del portaequipaje y se lo alcanzó a Neville.

-El bueno de Trevor-. Dijo Neville, cariñosamente, mientras Ron se deshacía riendo a carcajadas. Harry sólo sonrió.

Hubo una sola interrupción más durante el viaje, fue una niña de espeso cabello castaño que les avisó que deberían ponerse sus túnicas, porque estaban llegando al colegio.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó Neville a los otros. –Ella también es de primer año.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero se puso su túnica, de todos modos. No pasó mucho tiempo, el tren se detuvo y los de primer año treparon sobre los botes para cruzar el lago.

-Mis hermanos me dijeron que tenemos que luchar con un troll-. Dijo Ron en un murmullo.

La chica de cabello espeso, que había subido al bote con ellos, resopló; Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada. El tío Remus les había explicado lo que sucedía realmente en el Sorteo, -después de que Sirius los había hecho quedarse despiertos en ansiedad nerviosa por dos noches seguidas, con sus relatos de las pruebas que debían pasar durante el Sorteo-, pero les hizo prometer que no arruinarían la sorpresa para los otros chicos de primer año.

La Profesora McGonagall, de quién su madre había dicho que era una profesora maravillosa, esperó a los de primer año fuera del comedor para su discurso de comienzo del año. Harry escuchaba a medias, por las historias que su padre y sus tíos le habían contado, probablemente Harry y Neville sabían más que nadie sobre Hogwarts. Ya sabía dónde estaban varios pasadizos secretos y la distribución general del castillo. Los tres Merodeadores que quedaban habían recreado lo que pudieron del Mapa, de memoria, y Harry les había prometido mantener un ojo abierto para encontrar al original.

Todos entraron al comedor para el Sorteo; Harry se quedó mirando el cielo raso, y decidió que no había descripción que le hiciera justicia. Sabía que había estado en Hogwarts dos veces, antes de sus tres años, pero no las recordaba. La primera vez fue después del ataque de Voldemort y la segunda fue el día en que los Mortífagos atacaron la casa de Neville y su abuela casi murió protegiéndolo; además, ese día, su madre descubrió que llevaba dos meses de embarazo cuando Voldemort los atacó en Godric's Hollow.

El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba apoyado sobre un taburete, luciendo bastante raído; abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar. Remus les había dicho que la canción era distinta cada año, y en ocasiones, el sombrero le daba buenos consejos al colegio, pero este año parecía ser una canción básicamente sobre las cuatro casas.

Harry prestó atención al sorteo a medias, hasta que llamaron a nombres conocidos. Descubrió que la chica de cabello espeso se llamaba Hermione Granger, y fue a Gryffindor; Ron Weasley gruñó a su lado y Harry sacudió la cabeza, no sabían si ella era tan mala. Neville fue a Gryffindor y Harry aplaudió por él. La noche anterior, en la mansión, le había dicho que temía terminar sorteado en Hufflepuff. Los Longbottom habían estado casi convencidos de que Neville era un squib, y habían hecho todo tipo de ridiculeces para asustarlo y tratar de que la magia se manifestara en él; hasta que finalmente sucedió. Neville todavía tendía a sobresaltarse, en especial si alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente; Harry sospechaba que ambas cosas se debían a que Neville fue sometido a la maldición Cruciatus cuando el ataque a los Longbottom.

-Potter, Harry-. Anunció la Profesora McGonagall.

Hubo murmullos y dedos señalándolo por todo el comedor, mientras Harry se sentaba en el banco y ella ponía el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

_Mm, mm, muy interesante, en verdad. Otro Potter. Hay talento aquí…Ah, sí, bastante talento, y un autocontrol como jamás vi. Hay valentía y determinación, lealtad…y la inteligencia de tu madre; ambición y potencial para un enorme poder. Bueno, señor Potter, sé exactamente qué hacer con usted. No voy a darle a otro Potter la oportunidad de discutir conmigo. Usted va a ir adónde su padre y abuelo debieron ir…_

-¡Slytherin!

Si Harry hubiese estado comiendo, se hubiese atragantado; si hubiese estado de pie, hubiese necesitado sentarse inmediatamente. Como estaba sentado, sintió que se le hacía un hoyo en el estómago. Se le helaron las entrañas, y le pareció que todo a su alrededor se helaba, aunque su rostro no mostró ninguna reacción, No había ni un sonido en el comedor, todos lo miraban fijamente; no hubo aplausos por él, como por los demás chicos de primer año.

Hacía tanto frío…

Harry casi dio un respingo, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo note. Se compuso, y controló su magia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de ese modo.

Comenzaron los aplausos. Los ojos de Harry casi se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que se trataba de Neville, parado en la mesa de Gryffindor con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo ruidosamente. Harry le sonrió involuntariamente y miró a la mesa de Slytherin con un dejo de aprensión, vio las expresiones en las caras y supo exactamente lo que estaban pensando…no iban a ser superados por un Gryffindor, y además uno de primer año. Se pararon todos juntos, como uno solo, aplaudiendo por Harry.

Se deslizó del taburete y se dirigió a la mesa. Había varios lugares vacíos, y eligió el que estaba más lejos de Malfoy. La mayoría de los estudiantes mayores lo saludaron con la cabeza y le ofrecieron sonrisas tensas.

-Tracey Davis-. Se presentó la chica que tenía al lado.

Harry sonrió educadamente, aunque aún sentía que se había tragado una roca helada. –Supongo que es realmente innecesario que te diga mi nombre.

Ella rió y ambos volvieron la atención al sorteo, pero Harry notó la mirada furiosa de Malfoy.

El último estudiante sorteado, Blaise Zabini, se sentó al otro lado de Harry. Había bastante ruido en las otras mesas, y Harry descubrió que, en verdad, le alegraba estar sentado allí donde estaba, donde nadie lo acosaba por su cicatriz ni le preguntaba cosas sobre Voldemort. Todos conocían la historia, no había ni un solo nacido de muggles en la mesa.

Levantó la vista para ver la mesa de los Profesores y notó que un hombre de rostro amarillento y cabello oscuro lo observaba con una miraba fija y penetrante y, decididamente, lo puso incómodo y lo hizo moverse en su asiento. Pero eso, ni de cerca, fue tan malo como lo que sintió cuando miró a los profesores sentados junto a ese hombre: Quirrell y una bruja de expresión ausente. Harry había conocido a Quirrell en el Callejón Diagon, cuando fue con Hagrid y Neville.

El Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era un poco extraño.

Harry sintió un tirón en su cicatriz y un dolor de cabeza comenzó a extenderse desde allí.

-¿Pasa algo?- Blaise Zabini lo miraba, divertido.

Harry notó que se había llevado la mano a la cicatriz; se masajeó la frente. –Me duele la cabeza. ¿Sabes quién es el Profesor que está al lado del Profesor Quirrell?

-Ese es el Profesor Snape-. Dijo uno de los estudiantes mayores, uno asientos más allá. –Es nuestro Jefe de Casa y Profesor de Pociones.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron: él sabía exactamente quién era Severus Snape. -¡Estoy muerto! Que alguien me mate ya.

Alrededor se levantaron las cejas. Tracey fue la que preguntó. -¿Por qué?

-Mi papá y sus amigos acostumbraban a jugarle bromas constantemente al Profesor Snape, cuando eran estudiantes-. Harry tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa; su dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte. –Si mi padrino no me mata por haber sido sorteado en Slytherin, ciertamente lo hará Snape.

-No puede ser tan malo-. Dijo, desdeñosamente, un chico que a Harry le pareció oír que se llamaba Nott.

Se escucharon gritos provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor y todos miraron hacia allí: el fantasma de Gryffindor tenía la cabeza colgando del hombro; alguien debe haberle preguntado por qué se llamaba Nick Casi Decapitado…semejante pregunta estúpida…

Harry miró al chico muy honestamente. –Mi padrino es Sirius Black.

-Ah-. Respondió Nott.

No fue necesario nada más, todo el mundo mágico conocía al famoso Auror Sirius Black, el hombre inocente que había pasado un año entero en Azkaban sin juicio previo. Eso solo había sido suficiente para quitarle las chances de ser Ministro de la Magia a Bartemius Crouch, cuyo hijo había sido capturado en el ataque contra los Longbottom, y la sentencia a prisión perpetua en Azkaban, acabó por destruirle la carrera.

Sirius, que nunca le había huido a la atención, se convirtió en el mago de los posters del Ministerio. Su historia, como el chico proveniente de la famosa familia oscura: los Black, sorteado en Gryffindor, que llegó a ser Auror, fue publicada en El Profeta, relatada en la radio mágica, y hasta contada en libros para niños. Además, aparecía con frecuencia en Corazón de Bruja, algo que el ego vanidoso del Auror, ciertamente no necesitaba.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a planear tu funeral?- Le preguntó Tracey, irónicamente.

Definitivamente, Harry veía potencial en esta chica, tenía un sentido del humor decente; finalmente sonrió satisfecho. –Sí. ¿Deberíamos decorar con rojo y dorado?

Alguien, al frente, casi se ahoga en su jugo de calabaza. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, -Ah, no. No te veo en rojo y dorado, el verde te queda mucho mejor.

-Mmm… me pregunto por qué…-Harry fingió ignorancia.

El fantasma de Slytherin eligió ese momento para hacer su aparición, y a Harry le complació ver cómo pasaba toda la fiesta de bienvenida cerca de un muy incómodo Draco Malfoy.

Para el final de la comida, cada detalle de la desaparición anticipada de Harry estaba planeado.

Los estudiantes del primer año fueron conducidos hasta la sala común de Slytherin por un Prefecto de quinto año llamado Montague que les contó que era parte del equipo de Quidditch, les dio un sermón sobre la casa Slytherin: les dijo que nunca debían ser sorprendidos rompiendo las normas y que cualquier problema entre compañeros de casa debía ser resuelto dentro de la Casa. Los estudiantes de sexto año que actuarían como 'hermanos y hermanas mayores' los buscarían en algún momento del día siguiente. Los desacuerdos públicos no estaban permitidos. Les dio la contraseña para entrar a la sala común 'Ácido acetilsalicílico'. Ante las miradas extrañadas, el Prefecto dijo: -El Profesor Snape dijo algo sobre 'mantener el equilibrio del universo'.

Quien sea que haya decidido qué estudiante dormiría en qué cama, no pensaba lo mismo. La cama de Harry tenía, a un lado, la de Malfoy, que a su vez, estaba junto a la pared; del otro lado, la de uno de los chicos grandes, Harry supuso que era Crabbe. A las camas de Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y el otro zopenco, las tenía al frente.

Los chicos se miraban intranquilos, unos a otros, mientras se preparaban para dormir. Harry y Malfoy, instantáneamente realizaron una serie de hechizos protectores alrededor de sus camas y pertenencias. Harry no pudo evitar impresionarse con el conocimiento de Malfoy, pero aún así, aún no le agradaba.

Antes de dormirse, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que enviarle una nota a sus padres contándoles sobre el sorteo, y otra a Remus, suplicándole que contenga a Sirius cuando se entere. Además, había prometido a su hermana Brianna, o Brie -como la llamaba él- que le escribiría, y se aseguraría de incluir una nota para Alex y para Ian, que recién estaban aprendiendo a leer y a escribir.

_

* * *

_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Por supuesto, TODO es de J.K. Rowling. **

**¡ Gracias a por todos los reviews !**

**CHILD OF FOUR, historia original de Sarini**

**Capítulo 4**

Severus Snape no era una persona agradable por la mañana, tampoco por la tarde, y tampoco por la noche. Había algunos que, de hecho, estaban convencidos que él no era siquiera una persona, y la mayoría de los que pensaban así eran alumnos del primer año de Hogwarts. A Severus le encantaba decepcionarlos, en verdad, él era humano; sólo que no se comparaba con la mayoría de los seres humanos; ni con los seres de otras especies, ni con las cruzas, como Rubeus Hagrid.

Cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, bastante temprano esa mañana, él lanzó una mirada furiosa a través del cuarto durante varios minutos, antes de levantarse. Dejó esperando a quién sea que interrumpiera su sueño, mientras él se vestía para el primer día de clases. Al abrir la puerta, lo sorprendió no ver a otro profesor o uno de los prefectos de Slytherin, sino a la única persona a la que llamó alguna vez, en verdad, amiga –y, hasta eso constituía un esfuerzo de la imaginación-.

-Buenos días, Severus.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Espetó él; amiga o no, era demasiado temprano.

-Vine a hablarte de Harry.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco; el mocoso recién había sido sorteado como miembro de su casa la noche anterior y ya estaba interfiriendo en su vida. Dio un paso atrás y dejó que Lily Potter entre a sus habitaciones, sin preguntarse, realmente, cómo hizo para encontrarlas. Ella se había casado con uno de los Merodeadores, y ellos siempre habían tenido maneras de descubrir todo tipo de cosas que Severus no habría querido que ellos supieran.

-¿Viniste a decirme que él no es su padre y que quieres que lo trate como a cualquiera de los mocosos?- Severus la miró con enojo, aunque no se trataba de una mirada particularmente dura. Él ya había recibido un sermón de Albus sobre 'Harry Potter es un alumno como los demás', no necesitaba otro proveniente de la madre del chico.

Lily, apenas levantó una ceja y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, como si le causara gracia. Él detestaba cuando ella hacía eso, siempre sucedía en el exacto momento en el que él caía en alguna de sus trampas.

-Para nada, Severus-. Lily se sentó, conjuró un servicio de té y se sirvió una taza. Él se sentó también y tomó una para sí. El té que ella conjuraba siempre había sido muy bueno, mientras que el de él tendía a ser un poco flojo. –Sé que tú estás por encima de rivalidades infantiles; siempre fuiste más maduro que James y Sirius.

Maldita mujer; ahora él deberá esforzarse en hacer realidad ese halago; y ella lo sabía.

Lily Evans debería haber sido sorteada en Slytherin, pero era nacida de muggles, y nadie con ambos padres muggles, jamás fue sorteado allí; con uno, podría ser el caso, había ocurrido en alguna ocasión.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí a estas horas tan ridículas?- Preguntó Severus, educadamente.

- Albus lo sabe, pero tengo la intuición de que no te lo ha dicho, y creo que tú debes saberlo ya que eres su Jefe de casa.- Comenzó Lily, lentamente.

Severus elevó las cejas. ¿Cómo lo supo ella, tan rápidamente? Probablemente, el Director debe haber enviado a esa maldita ave a la mansión Potter para informarlos. -¿Te has preguntado sobre la aparición súbita de docenas de pararrayos en las torres y almenas?

Severus lo había notado, pero lo había dejado pasar como otra de las excentricidades de Albus. -¿Acaso le preguntas a Albus Dumbledore por qué hace las cosas? No tuve ganas de soportar un discurso de dos horas sobre algún asunto inútil sin ninguna relación con los pararrayos, o con los relámpagos, además de otro intento por atragantarme con esos detestables caramelos de limón.

Lily rio, pero la risa no alcanzó a sus ojos; algo la preocupaba. Severus sintió que un ligero temor lo asaltaba; Lily nunca mencionaba algo sin intención, en eso era parecida a Albus; sólo que ella tendía a tener mucho más sentido que el Director, y en verdad, respondía a las preguntas que planteaba.

-Albus instaló los pararrayos a causa de Harry-. Dijo Lily, sin vueltas, luego tomó un sorbo de té bajando la vista.

-¿Cómo?-fue todo lo Severus pudo decir.

-Remus le dado clases a Harry desde hace nueve años-. Dijo Lily.

Severus resopló e ignoró la mirada desaprobadora de Lily; ella sabía exactamente lo que él pensaba del hombre lobo: se preguntaba qué podría enseñarle al niño ese mestizo, ignorando el hecho de que Remus Lupin había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase.

-Harry necesitaba aprender a controlarse, Severus-. Dijo Lily, severamente, aproximándose a un tono de sermón. –Él puede dominar múltiples elementos: fuego, aire y agua.

Severus creyó que no había oído bien. Ya era raro que un mago pudiera controlar un elemento, y menos dos…y el mocoso Potter podía controlar tres.

-¿Puede…controlar…rayos?-Severus luchó para decir las palabras.

Lily lució demacrada por un momento, y él se preguntó cómo había sido vivir en la mansión Potter antes de que se las arreglaran para enseñarle a su hijo a controlar sus talentos.

Ella asintió. –Puede controlar los rayos, las tormentas, la temperatura, y los tres elementos por separado. Una vez, casi incendió la mansión.

Ahora su control es casi perfecto, pero si se altera demasiado, o si se enoja o, hasta si se excita…

-Temperatura…-La mente de Severus volvió al sorteo y a los momentos inmediatamente después, cuando pareció que un dementor había entrado al comedor.

Lily dio un respingo. -¿Ya tuvo un desliz?

-Fue menos de un minuto- La tranquilizó Severus.

-Debo irme antes de que los alumnos comiencen a levantarse- Lily apoyó la taza y se incorporó. –No quisiera avergonzar a Harry y no debería haber dejado a Remus con los niños durante tanto tiempo; no se ha estado sintiendo bien.

Severus reprimió una réplica y se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta, y la mantuvo abierta.

-Fue bueno verte, Severus- Lily sonrió y le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate-. Respondió Severus, dudando en que podría volver a verla en los próximos meses, a menos que Harry haya heredado la propensión de su padre hacia los problemas.

Aunque, el heredero Potter había sido sorteado y colocado en Slytherin…

Los pensamientos sobre Harry Potter y sus extraordinarios talentos plagaron a Severus hasta el desayuno; observó a sus alumnos de primer año que entraban al comedor y notó una separación marcada entre ellos, algo que sólo un Slytherin podría notar: había seguidores de Draco Malfoy y seguidores de Harry Potter.

Malfoy tenía un grupo mayor, pero parecía que eso a Harry no le importaba. Los alumnos de primer año se sentaron de modo que Harry y Draco quedaron lo más separados que era posible. Esos niños aprendieron juegos políticos de sus padres, junto al alfabeto y a los primeros números.

El desayuno fue tan normal como lo era siempre en Hogwarts, con algún sonido ocasional de una transformación forzada en la mesa de Gryyfindor; con los de primer año de Ravenclaw ensayando ansiosamente algunos hechizos antes de sus clases; con los Hufflepuff ríendo y los Slytherin hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

Severus no podía evitarlo, y observaba detenidamente a Potter. Era un niño tranquilo que observaba a los que tenía alrededor y sólo habló unas pocas veces, mientras el resto de los alumnos de primer año charlaban animadamente. Ya era muy pequeño para su edad, pero, algunas cosas que hacía, parecían esfuerzos por parecer aún más pequeño.

La normalidad, o lo que acostumbraban a llamar así, fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. Severus no reconoció la lechuza que llevaba un gran sobre rojo humeante, pero no necesitó hacerlo: sólo un alumno podía recibir una vociferadora tan pronto, aunque si fuese para los gemelos Weasley tampoco lo sorprendería.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando miró hacia la mesa y vio los ojos de Potter, fijos en la lechuza. Sin duda, el niño se preguntaba cuál de los Merodeadores se había enterado del sorteo y reaccionaba con tanta rapidez. Severus apostaba a que se trataba de Black; porque, aunque odiaba tener que reconocerlo, Potter había madurado considerablemente desde sus días de colegio, y Lupin nunca se había inclinado por demostraciones públicas, él era mucho más sutil con la demostración de su desagrado.

Los ojos de todo el comedor miraban cómo Harry Potter levantaba la solapa del sobre con cuidado; ésta se elevó en el aire y una voz retumbó…

-HAROLD JAMES POTTER, ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿SLYTHERIN? ¿UN POTTER EN SLYTHERIN? TÚ…YO ¿CÓMO…TU PADRE…

Black, quien cometió el error atroz de usar una 'dictapluma' para escribir la carta; la voz magnificada tartamudeó un poco más antes de que otra voz la interrumpiera, una que casi siempre sonaba mansa; era extraño oírla tan alta.

-BAJA ESA PLUMA, SIRIUS.

-¿Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍA HACERLO, REMUS?

-ÉL ES TU AHIJADO, INTENTA APOYARLO.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron apenas un poco más y sus cejas se arquearon. Varios reían.

-PERO, REMUS, EN SLYTHERIN…

-HARRY NO ES COMO TÚ, GRACIAS A MERLÍN, Y TAMPOCO ES JAMES-. Severus prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa formándose en la cara del hombre lobo. –ÉL ES MUCHO MÁS ASTUTO DE LO QUE USTEDES DOS JAMÁS HAN SIDO.

-¡NO LO ES!

-¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES, PADFOOT?- Ahora, la voz provocaba.

Severus notó dos idénticos sonidos entrecortados en la mesa de Gryffindor, al instante se preguntó qué sería lo que los Merodeadores habían dejado para que encontraran esas dos amenazas y supo que jamás querría descubrirlo.

-¡REMUS!

Hasta ese momento, Severus nunca había escuchado a alguien lloriquear en una vociferadora. Notó que otras lechuzas también dejaban cartas a Potter.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA PALABRA MÁS, PADFOOT-. La voz de Lupin era severa y dominante; había cambiado desde Hogwarts, cuando jamás se habría enfrentado a sus amigos. –¿TAL VEZ RECUERDES CIERTA VOCIFERADORA QUE TÚ RECIBISTE DESPUÉS DE TU SORTEO? ¿QUIERES QUE COMIENCE A COMPARARTE CON TU MADRE?- Su tono se hizo más ligero y levemente condescendiente. –AHORA, DISCÚLPATE CON HARRY Y PREPÁRATE PARA IR A TRABAJAR, VAS A LLEGAR TARDE OTRA VEZ.

Por un momento se hizo silencio y la mayoría de los alumnos probablemente creyó que la vociferadora había terminado, pero todavía no se autodestruía. Finalmente, Potter comenzó a reírse con los demás estudiantes, o al menos lo hacían sus ojos, pues el resto de su cara casi no mostraba reacción.

-¿LA PLUMA SIGUE FUNCIONANDO?

-SÍ, PADFOOT.

-MM…MM…LO SIENTO, HARRY.

-MUY BIEN, BUEN CHICO, AHORA VE A TRABAJAR-. Severus casi podía jurar que había oído al hombre lobo palmearle la cabeza de Black, le habría encantado verlo.

-REMUS- El tono era amenazante.

-¿HONESTAMENTE PIENSAS QUE PUEDES VENCERME?

Neville Longbottom reía histéricamente en la mesa de Gryyfindor, Severus recordó algo sobre que ambos niños habían recibido clases juntos, probablemente había presenciado escenas similares a la que todo el comedor estaba escuchando.

No hubo respuesta a la pregunta, y Severus podía imaginarse a Black haciendo pucheros. La voz de Lupin continuó.

-ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI, HARRY, TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁN TUS PADRES. ESTAMOS SEGUROS, TAMBIÉN EL IDIOTA DE TU PADRINO, QUE SERÁS MOTIVO DE ORGULLO PARA SLYTHERIN.

-YO NO SOY UN IDIOTA.

-PRESERVA UN POCO DE DIGNIDAD, PADFOOT. Y NO HAGAS PUCHEROS.

Allí sí, la vociferadora ardió en llamas.

Minerva McGonagall se inclinó hacia Severus. Él estaba seguro de la decepción de ella por el sorteo de Potter; seguramente había esperado que el hijo de sus dos estudiantes preferidos estuviera en la misma casa que sus padres.

-Un Potter en Slytherin- Sonrió de un modo que recordaba a su forma animaga. -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres retirarte, Severus?

-¿Quieres un tazón de leche, Minerva?- Respondió él. –Escuché por ahí que te deja un lindísimo bigote brillante.

La sonrisa de Minerva no cambió. –Te agradezco, Severus, no pensé que podías ser tan considerado.

-Chicos-. Comentó Albus, del otro lado de Minerva. Cuando no había alumnos cerca como para oírlos, Albus tenía la tendencia de tratar a sus empleados como si tuvieran doce años. Por supuesto, los conocía a ambos desde que tenían esa edad.

Severus decidió no compartir la visita de Lily con el Director; dejaría que Albus retuviera la información sobre el mocoso Potter y cuando su taimado empleador, finalmente tratase de sorprenderlo, le diría que ya lo sabía.

El Premio Anual de ese año era un Slytherin, Severus lo llamó antes de que termine la comida y le dio a repartir los horarios; después se encaminó hacia su salón de clase para prepararlo para los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Uno de estos años, Severus descubriría porqué Albus insistía en juntar las dos Casas en la clase más peligrosa.

Una vez que se aseguró de que el salón estaba listo, se retiró, después de todo, tenía que causarles una impresión apropiada a los mocosos.

Severus comenzó con su acostumbrado discurso de bienvenida, notando cuáles alumnos lucían ansiosos y cuáles aterrorizados ante el prospecto de la clase. Sorpresivamente, Potter sólo parecía pensativo; se preguntó qué cuentos le habían pasado sobre él.

-Señor Potter- La mitad de la clase se sobresaltó por el súbito cambio de tono. –¿Confío en que usted puede decirnos cuál es la diferencia entre luparia y asfodelo?

La chica del cabello ensortijado de Gryffindor, Granger, recordó Severus del sorteo, rebotaba con su mano en el aire. Maravilloso, un águila en la piel de un león.

-Sí, Señor-. Lanzó Potter una mirada inquieta a la Gryffindor que rebotaba y se corrió de su lado, ligeramente. –Son la misma planta, señor, de la familia de las aconitas.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin- Le otorgó Severus, con un estremecimiento, al hijo de su antiguo enemigo. Su mente se hizo eco de los sentimientos de los alumnos en la noche anterior: un Potter en Slytherin; sintió la tentación de maldecir al sombrero seleccionador.

-Señor Longbottom- Severus llamó al Gryffindor que estaba sentado entre Potter y Granger, preguntándose, ausentemente qué efectos tendría en la política de las Casas, la amistad entre los dos chicos. -¿dónde debemos buscar para encontrar un bezoar?

-E-en…-Tartamudeó Longbottom, con obvio miedo en los ojos. Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina al niño, escuchando que alguien golpeaba suave y rítmicamente; Potter miraba a su amigo alentándolo…ambos tenían las manos bajo la mesa. Longbottom tragó saliva. -…en el estómago de una cabra, señor.

Severus se sorprendió por el vuelco de la situación, pero no lo demostró.

–Señor Malfoy, ¿qué usos tiene el bezoar?

-Puede curar la mayoría de los venenos, señor-. Malfoy parecía petulante.

Sí, pensó Severus, Lucius debería haberle enseñado eso, pues por lo menos cinco de sus ancestros directos encontraron la muerte en venenos, probablemente provenientes de sus propios parientes.

-Otros cinco puntos para Slytherin. ¿Qué están esperando?- Espetó Severus a la clase. -¡Tomen notas!

El repentino sonido de las plumas rascando los pergaminos trajo una sonrisa satisfecha a Severus; este grupo de estudiantes estaba propiamente acobardado. Dictó el resto de la clase; debería esperar unos cuántos días para ver cuáles serían los causantes de explosiones y fundiciones.

-Los Slytherin, quédense-. Dijo Severus en voz baja, después de que el primer Gryffindor salió disparado del aula; vio que Potter inclinó la cabeza a Longbottom y que el último de los estudiantes de Minerva se iba. –Me reuniré con cada uno de ustedes, individualmente, la semana próxima, para discutir su progreso. Los horarios serán colocados en la sala común. No lleguen tarde a la cita.

Como todos los años, sus Slytherin esperaron unos minutos, antes de darse cuenta de que ya no diría más; todos trataron de parecer dignos al salir apurados del aula hacia su próxima clase.

La satisfacción le duró poco a Severus.

-¡Devuélvemelo, Fred!

-¡No soy Fred, soy George!

Respondió la primera voz, y Severus la reconoció, era de Angelina Johnson, cazadora del tercer año del equipo de Gryffindor. –No me importa quién seas, George, ¡devuélvemelo!

-Es una broma-. Severus no se molestó, él nunca podría diferenciar a los gemelos Weasley, tampoco lo necesitaba, pues nunca los llamaría por su primer nombre. –Yo soy Fred.

Oyó un medio-grito, medio-gruñido de frustración. -¡Ustedes dos son exasperantes!

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Se defendió el otro gemelo. -¿Voy a ser siempre culpable por asociación?

Por supuesto que lo serás, pensó Severus, al mismo tiempo que todos los que oían, no hay nada inocente en ustedes dos.

La alta chica negra miraba con furia a ambos pelirrojos, cuando entraron al salón de clase, seguidos por el resto de los Gryffindor que trataban de no demostrar su diversión, y fallaban. Johnson arrebató un trozo de pergamino de las manos de Fred o George, y se dirigió a su asiento a grandes trancos, seguida por la otra cazadora, Alicia Spinett. El equipo Gryffindor necesitaba un cazador y un buscador este año.

Alguno de estos años, Severus descubriría porqué Albus y Minerva lo torturaban de esa manera.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CHILD OF FOUR, historia original de Sarini**

**Capítulo 5**

La primera semana de clases de Harry fue, de alguna manera, decepcionante; porque Remus ya les había enseñado una gran parte de lo que podían aprender en los primeros años de Hogwarts, al menos los contenidos de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Las otras clases en las que Harry y Neville estaban mucho más adelantados que sus pares, era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hasta el mentor de su padre en el entrenamiento para ser Auror, Alastor Moody, había tenido su turno en la enseñanza de las habilidades defensivas de los dos niños. Harry sospechaba que podría tomar su EBH(1) y aprobarlo; y si Neville pudiese estudiar de antemano y tener el ambiente adecuado, también aprobaría el suyo.

Por un brevísimo momento, mientras estaba sentado en el banco, después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritara 'Slytherin', Harry había pensado, aterrorizado, que Neville iba a rechazarlo. Debía haber sabido que no lo haría.

Los otros Gryffindor que había conocido antes del sorteo eran otro tema; ellos lo ignoraron completamente; y en el caso de Ron Weasley, que había estado con ellos en el compartimento del tren, le lanzaba miradas que parecían decir que Harry los había traicionado al ser puesto en Slytherin. Harry lo hubiese ignorado, a no ser porque cada vez que Weasley lo miraba de ese modo, le recordaba a su padrino.

Aunque se sentía un tanto avergonzado, lo alegraba que el enfrentamiento entre los Malfoy y los Weasley continuara vivo, porque mientras ellos se insultaban mutuamente en forma contínua, Harry podía intentar diluirse en el trasfondo.

Los Slytherin a los que Harry se había acercado, tentativamente, Zabini, Davis y Greengrass, parecían compartir su parecer: dejaban que Malfoy escupiera sus ridículas ideas de supremacía de sangre y se quedaban en silencio, sin apoyar ni denunciar públicamente a su compañero de casa.

Los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin se movían por el castillo todos juntos, aunque se dividieran en dos grupos; iban juntos a las clases, usaban dos mesas contiguas en la biblioteca y hasta observaban juntos, en las gradas, las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch.

Definitivamente, Harry y Malfoy no se agradaban. Se trataban con respeto en público y se mantenían lo más alejados posible, uno del otro. Durante las pruebas de Quidditch, descubrieron que allí no había discusión, ambos creían que el equipo estaba condenado ese año, los únicos candidatos para el puesto de buscador eran patéticos; pero la vacilante coincidencia de opinión no hizo nada para disminuir la animosidad.

Malfoy fue el primero en entrevistarse con Snape, cosa que no sorprendió a Harry, después de todo, Snape era el padrino de Malfoy. La familia Prince, la línea materna de Snape, surgió de un Malfoy ilegítimo, alrededor del ochocientos, y ambas familias aún se trataban como parientes. Había una historia sobre un matrimonio arreglado que no sucedió nunca y de una sirvienta y un duelo a media noche. Todo era loca especulación, pero entretenida, de todos modos.

Harry se quedó parado, esperando, afuera de la oficina de Snape, apoyado contra la pared; pensando sobre lo sucedido en la semana. Giraba la varita con su mano derecha mientras pensaba –una costumbre que había tomado de su padre-, parecía un gesto casual, pero era una buena manera de tener la varita lista, si la necesitaba.

Oyó un sonido, y se enderezó inmediatamente, manteniendo la varita floja a un lado. Al dejar la oficina, Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa de superioridad; Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veo que le da más importancia a la puntualidad que su padre- Comentó Snape, desde dentro.

-Sí, señor- Coincidió Harry, honestamente.

A veces, lo volvía loco que James Potter siempre llegara tarde, a todo, por lo menos por diez minutos; y Sirius Black cinco minutos aún más tarde. Harry sabía que su madre les daba diferentes horarios de comienzo de fiestas y viajes, a los dos Aurores, para asegurarse de que lleguen a tiempo. Aún así, siempre se las arreglaban para llegar tarde.

Snape cerró la puerta detrás de Harry y colocó hechizos de privacidad. Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de Snape, en un asiento que, obviamente, estaba puesto para los estudiantes.

-Quiero que comprenda, señor Potter- Snape se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, mirando a Harry a los ojos. –Que no habrá recreación del pequeño club de su padre en mi Casa.

Harry asintió. –No tengo intención de hacerlo, señor. Ya tengo suficiente atención.

La mirada que cruzó la cara de su Jefe de Casa fue curiosa y calculadora. Harry había oído suficientes historias de los Merodeadores, como para saber que su padre había sido un perro de caza detrás de gloria en Hogwarts, siempre buscando ser el centro de atención. Por naturaleza, Harry era más bien tímido, y las pocas veces que salió a la luz pública sin disfraz, detestó estar en el candelero.

Sabía, además, que Snape había sido la víctima más frecuente de los Merodeadores, y que en su quinto año había pasado algo grande que expuso la licantropía de Remus a Snape. Como resultado, Sirius casi fue expulsado y casi se destruyó la amistad de los Merodeadores. Eso mismo causó que Snape tuviera una deuda de vida con James Potter; así que, Harry tenía unas cuantas teorías. Por supuesto, Snape les había devuelto con la misma moneda, en la mayoría de los casos; la cicatriz de James Potter en la mejilla que lo probaba, por más poco visible que fuera.

El surgimiento de la confianza entre Harry y su Jefe de Casa sería una tarea larga y ardua; ninguno de los dos confiaba con facilidad.

-¿Tiene alguna dificultad con sus clases?- Le preguntó Snape.

-No, señor- Respondió Harry, sinceramente.

-¿Entiendo que Lupin fue su tutor?- Snape dijo el nombre de Remus con un toque de veneno.

Harry hizo lo posible por ignorar el tono. –Sí, señor. Nos enseñó a Neville y a mi, y ahora a mis hermanos pequeños y a mi hermana.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron con disgusto ante el Merodeador. -¿Qué le ha enseñado?

Ese era un tema delicado. Técnicamente, los Potter y Neville aprendieron mucho más de lo que se suponía que correspondía. –Mayormente, lo básico, señor, aunque no aprendimos nada de Pociones. Neville y los calderos no se mezclan-. Harry notó que Snape miraba el cielo raso por un momento, probablemente con temor. –A Remus no le agradan las pociones, para nada.

Snape dio un leve respingo, casi indetectable. -¿Y usted?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –En realidad, nunca tuve oportunidad de saberlo. Una vez, Neville disolvió un caldero y Brie prendió fuegos artificiales, desde allí, los elfos domésticos nos prohibieron la entrada a la cocina-. Casi rió ante el recuerdo, pero no quería caerle mal a Snape. –Ahora, Mamá es la única que puede entrar.

-No voy a permitir que ninguno de mis Slytherin falle en mi clase- La advertencia se oyó en el tono de Snape. –Si le parece difícil, le asignaré un tutor.

-Me parece lógico, señor-. Harry sonrió, apenas.

Si había algo que a Harry le agradaba de Snape, hasta ese momento, era que el hombre no lo trataba como una celebridad. El profesor Flitwick se había caído de su banquito, por la excitación, al conocerlo. La tartamudez del profesor Quirrell había empeorado dramáticamente, y hubo algo en los ojos de la profesora McGonagall que le molestó a Harry, lo miró como si tuviese una enfermedad terminal, o algo así; hasta el chico de sexto año que se suponía que debía ser su mentor estaba deslumbrado con él y Harry lo evitaba desde el comienzo.

Allí estaban, ambos, sentados en silencio, calibrándose con la mirada.

-Su madre vino a verme- Dijo Snape, casualmente, como anticipando la reacción de Harry.

Harry elevó las cejas; sabía que su padre y su padrino aún no toleraban a Snape; su madre y Remus habían intentado acercársele, pero sólo su madre había logrado algún progreso. James Potter no iba a alegrarse si descubría que su esposa había visitado a su enemigo del colegio; probablemente andará por la mansión haciendo pucheros durante días cuando se entere, y dejará que todos sepan cuán infeliz lo hizo el acontecimiento.

-Debe haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo- Murmuró Harry, en voz baja.

-En verdad- Replicó Snape. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Harry giró en su silla, para seguirlo con la mirada. 'Nunca pierdas de vista a alguien en quien no confíes por completo', le había dicho Sirius, más veces de las que podía contar. Y, que bueno que lo hizo, porque de otro modo podría haberse perdido de ver la llamarada que vino en su dirección. Afortunadamente para Harry, hacía años que podía controlar el fuego –era su elemento dominante, y el que más accidentes le había provocado cuando pequeño-. En un ataque de celos, después del nacimiento de Brie, había prendido fuego a su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando Remus debió mudarse a la mansión y las lecciones subieron a una por día, y casi hasta días completos hasta que Harry pudo controlarse.

La llama no alcanzó a Harry ni a ningún objeto; él se concentró para dirigirla a su mano extendida; hizo que el fuego se envolviera alrededor de su brazo y pasara por su hombro y cuello, como una serpiente, antes de desaparecer dejando sólo una huella de humo negro.

-No voy a incendiar accidentalmente el castillo, señor- Comentó Harry, con un dejo de broma.

-En verdad- Replicó Snape, secamente. –¿ Tampoco nos ahogará a todos mientras dormimos?

Harry levantó las cejas y estudió la expresión de su Jefe de Casa, seguro de que su madre lo había visitado: Snape parecía tener un control perfecto de sus expresiones faciales, desde los ojos casi negros charolados, pasando por la larga nariz curvada, hasta los labios finos apretados en un frunce. Esos labios se curvaron levísimamente en los extremos, en una sonrisa despreciativa.

Harry casi sonrió; le gustaba el sentido del humor de Snape, ligeramente mórbido, y no le sorprendía que ni su padre ni su padrino, jamás le prestaran la atención suficiente como para notarlo.

-Como los Slytherin somos los únicos que vivimos en el subsuelo...y asumiendo que sus habitaciones también están allí...-Dijo Harry, haciendo como que pensaba con esfuerzo. -...¿me convertiría en Jefe de Slytherin si usted se ahogara una de estas noches?

Se oyó un sueve resoplido; Harry sospechaba que eso es lo único que jamás escucharía del Profesor de Pociones, parecido a una risa.

Harry se levantó para retirarse, pero Snape lo detuvo antes de que llegue a la puerta.

-Potter- Dijo Snape, con menos animosidad de la que Harry hubiese esperado en el uso del apellido. -...Como Jefe de su Casa, aquí estaré si tiene algún problema...de cualquier clase.

Harry sabía que Snape debía haber notado lo sucedido durante la fiesta, así que más le valía decirlo. –Señor, después del sorteo...me dolió la cicatriz.

-¿Eso es irregular?- Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.

Harry asintió. –Casi nunca me pasa; sólo lo he sentido al despertar de una pesadilla...sobre esa noche.

-¿La recuerda?- Snape parecía fascinado.

Para entonces, Harry ya estaba junto a la puerta; tembló al pensarlo, aunque no de frío –su cuerpo nunca sentía frío-. –Sólo en sueños. Todo lo que recuerdo cuando despierto es la luz verde, muchísima luz verde.

Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo más, Harry salió. Saludó a Goyle con una inclinación, quien trató de devolverle una mueca de desprecio, pero pareció constipado. En la sala común, Harry se deshizo de Zabini y las chicas y se dirigió a la cama. Con las cortinas cerradas y protegido de las intrusiones, sacó un pergamino y una pluma y escribió una carta a Brie, la mayor de los hermanos Potter de la mansión.

Después de Neville, que era como su gemelo, Brie era la amiga más cercana de Harry. Sabía casi todo de él, hasta algo que no sabían ni Neville ni sus padres. Una vez que le escribió sobre lo sucedido en la semana, sobre los otros estudiantes que conoció, y que le pidió que le dé un abrazo a Remus y que le haga alguna buena travesura a Sirius en su nombre; Harry sintió que la tensión se aflojaba y se quedó dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La animosidad entre Harry y Malfoy no se resolvió rápidamente. Eran como la raíz de mandrágora y la esencia de belladona, una combinación que, aseguraba el Profesor Snape, producía una explosión. De la cual, Neville dio una demostración práctica involuntaria. Eran como los hombres lobos y la plata, como los vampiros y las estacas de madera, como el agua y el fuego...bueno, no tanto. Harry Potter era uno de los pocos que, realmente, sabía lo que pasaba cuando se mezclaban el agua pura y el fuego puro.

Simplemente, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no se llevaban bien. La mayoría del colegio no estaba al tanto del extremo disgusto entre ellos, pero era un hecho bien conocido en Slytherin.

Ambos chicos escucharon a su Jefe de Casa, y mantuvieron sus desacuerdos dentro de Slytherin; eran educados uno con otro en público, pero en la sala común y en el dormitorio los hechizos habían volado más de una vez. Alrededor de sus camas y sus pertenencias, había más barreras de protección que en todos los demás habitantes de Hogwarts, -a excepción, tal vez, del Profesor Snape-.

Era una de esas discusiones, reservada a la privacidad de la Casa, la que ahora entretenía a los alumnos de los años superiores; después de la primera clase de vuelo de los alumnos de primer año.

La magia de Neville tenía la tendencia a dar cortas y esporádicas explosiones, casi imposibles de controlar. Como resultado, Neville no era bueno con las escobas.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- Gritó Malfoy, tan pronto como Harry volvió de la reprimenda que le dio el Profesor Snape, seguida por una reunión con Marcus Flint, quien entró a Slytherin justo detrás de Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que le cruzó la cara. El resultado final de todo el incidente fue mejor de todo lo que él se hubiese imaginado, sin embargo, podía haber sido mejor sin la reprimenda. Snape sólo favorecía a sus Slytherin en público; en privado podía ser extremadamente áspero con ellos, como Harry acababa de comprobar.

-Estaba pensando- Dijo Harry, lenta y calmadamente, sabiendo que así volvía loco a Malfoy. -...que cada vez que un profesor vuelve la espalda, tú tienes que pelarte con algún Gryffindor y haces que Slytherin pierda puntos. Quiero que nosotros tengamos chances reales de ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Harry podía ver cómo unos cuántos de los espectadores coincidían con él. En casi cada clase que tenían con los Gryffindor, Malfoy había perdido puntos por provocar a Weasley. Nadie había dicho una palabra, ya sea por temor al padre de Malfoy o para caerle bien a él y usar su influencia una vez graduados.

-Como al que pescaron eres tú- Sonrió Malfoy, satisfecho, a su vez. –Será tu culpa si perdemos.

-No lo creo- Replicó Harry, misteriosamente. –Ahora, si me disculpas, debo escribir una carta a casa.

Harry captó la expresión divertida en los ojos de Flint, mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio. Con el entretenimiento terminado, los otros volvieron a lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo antes; y una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Zabini, que había seguido a Harry escaleras arriba; Harry rompió en carcajadas.

El mago italiano de cabello oscuro se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y elevó una ceja. -¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó? Entonces, no te expulsaron...

Para el segundo mes de clases, Blaise había entrado a la categoría de 'amigo', junto a Tracy Davis y a Maya Greengrass. Harry no confiaba en ellos, ni de cerca, como en Neville; pero eran divertidos y no tenían problema en que Neville se les uniera en la biblioteca o en las visitas a Hagrid. Hasta querían intentar ayudarlo a descubrir qué era lo que casi se robaron de Gringotts. Eso debía estar escondido en Hogwarts, en ese pasillo del tercer piso que les tenían prohibido. Harry estaba convencido de ello.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de lucir serio y solemne, pero Harry no era mejor que su padre escondiendo su diversión. –Me han pedido que jure conservar el secreto.

-¡Harry!- Blaise lo miró con enojo.

-Está bien, está bien- Harry se dejó caer en la cama y sonrió ampliamente a su amigo. –Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Hedwig llegó cargando un paquete oblongo. Cada uno de los sangre pura que estaban en el comedor, y la mayoría de los hijos de muggles de los años superiores, inmediatamente supieron de qué se trataba. Harry, apenas pudo contener la risa ante la cara de Malfoy; sabía que el otro Slytherin moría por meterlo en problemas, pero sin enojar a su Jefe de Casa.

_**Harry,**_

_**No abras el paquete en la mesa. Tu madre piensa que no deberías ser premiado por desobedecer las reglas, pero tu padre y tu padrino no pudieron contenerse. Me tomé la libertad de mandártelo con Hedwig mientras ellos discutían. Esta lechuza tuya tiene unos instintos excelentes, apareció en el momento justo.**_

_**Mucha suerte, cachorro. No dejes que te atrapen la próxima vez.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Remus.**_

Para cuando Harry terminó de leer, Neville ya había hecho su camino desde la mesa Gryffindor.

-¡No puede ser!- Los ojos de Neville se abrieron muchísimo.

Harry levantó el paquete y les hizo señas a sus amigos para que lo sigan afuera del comedor. Encontraron un salón de clases vacío y Harry arrancó el envoltorio, descubriendo el paquete.

-¡Guau!- Dijo Tracey, asombradísima.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. La madera brillaba, las hebras perfectamente alineadas: él había babeado sobre el anuncio en la Revista Mensual de Quidditch, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de una Nimbus 2000.

-¿Qué te dijo Snape?- Exigió Neville.

Inmediatamente, Blaise adoptó una pose de superioridad, porque él lo supo antes que Neville. Harry suspiró. Tracey y Maya lo miraban, curiosas. Harry sacó la Recordadora de su bolso y se la lanzó a Neville.

-Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin- Anunció Harry, orgulloso. –No puedes contárselo a nadie, Neville. Flint quiere que yo sea su arma secreta.

Neville asintió y Harry se sintió seguro de que ningún otro Gryffindor lo sabría; después de todo, ellos compartían secretos mucho más serios que los juegos de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

-¡Tengo que correr!- Sonrió Neville. –Todos ustedes pueden llegar tarde a Pociones, pero Snape va a despellejarme y a usar mi piel para sus pociones si yo llego tarde-. El gordito rubio salió disparado del salón.

Los Slytherin siguieron el mismo camino, a un paso más digno, deteniéndose en los dormitorios a dejar la nueva escoba de Harry; después se deslizaron a tomar sus lugares en el salón de clase de Pociones, justo al comienzo de la clase.

Como de costumbre, Harry y Neville trabajaron juntos, desviando al menos un poco de la ira de Snape contra los Gryffindor y contra Neville en particular. Harry tenía la sensación de que si él hubiese sido un Gryffindor, como había querido, casi toda esa ira se hubiese enfocado en él.

Neville era atormentado suficientemente, por Snape y por los compañeros de casa de Harry, y su espantosa memoria lo hacía un buen blanco. Harry estaba convencido de que la razón por la que Malfoy se ensañaba con Neville era para irritarlo a él.

Probablemente, Snape no soportaba la timidez de Neville en su clase, y la tendencia que tenía por destruir cualquier poción en la que trabajara; ya había sacado puntos a Neville y se los había dado a Harry por la misma poción... en la que habían trabajado juntos.

No sorprendió a nadie que Neville y los otros Gryffindor, prácticamente salieran volando de la habitación, apenas Snape los despidió. Los Slytherin guardaban sus cosas más tranquilos; y, para irritación de Harry, eso le dio a Malfoy la ocasión que buscaba.

-Profesor Snape- Llamó Malfoy, desviando la mirada hacia Harry, por un instante. El pálido rubio lucía muy pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy?- Gruñó Snape, aunque mucho menos rudamente que lo normal, porque sólo había alumnos de Slytherin presentes, y todos sabían que era el padrino del rubio. Harry vio que, aparentemente, eso no significaba que iba a tolerar ningún sinsentido de Draco, en ese ambiente semi privado.

-Potter recibió una escoba, señor-. Anunció Malfoy, con gesto altanero, seguramente esperando que Harry recibiera un mes de detenciones.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar la escena y comenzando a dejar el salón.

-¿Usted cree que soy ciego, señor Malfoy?- Dijo Snape, suavemente.

Ante eso, Harry se detuvo a observar; esto iba a ser muy bueno como para perdérselo. El resto de los Slytherin se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

-No, señor-. De repente, Malfoy lucía inseguro y volvió a mirar a Harry; quien le sonrió burlonamente y lo saludó con la mano.

-¿Estuve esta mañana en el desayuno?- El tono de Snape parecía calmo, pero todos sabían que Malfoy estaba a un tris de una reprimenda importante.

-Sí, señor-. Malfoy tragó saliva.

-Entonces, puede estar seguro de que estoy al tanto de la última adquisición de Potter-. La mirada oscura repasó al resto de los Slytherin, todos en silencio, esperando y observando. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y su voz bajó a un tono grave de siseo. –¡Si mi Casa pierde tan sólo un punto, a causa de que ustedes lleguen tarde a Transformaciones, haré que todos y cada uno de ustedes frieguen esta habitación de arriba a abajo _sin magia_; así aprenderán, precisamente, qué es lo que sus elfos domésticos hacen todo el día!

Todos dieron un respingo y salieron de la habitación lo más digna y rápidamente posible. Desafortunadamente, ambos conceptos no se mezclaron muy bien, por lo que la dignidad fue sacrificada ante el prospecto de enfadar al Jefe de la Casa.

A estas alturas del año escolar, en Slytherin, todos sabían que Harry conocía un número inusual de pasadizos secretos y atajos por todo el castillo. Los datos de su padre y sus tíos habían sido aumentados por su habilidad de captar las corrientes de aire. Todos sus compañeros de clase lo siguieron con rapidez, a través de una serie de pasajes detrás de retratos y estatuas, y salieron en un salón de clases desocupado, junto al de Tranformaciones.

Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas asesinas que Malfoy le lanzaba todo el tiempo. Cuando estaban frente a otras casas, la expresión de Malfoy se cerraba, y Harry permanecía agradable siempre.

El reloj dio la hora, justo cuando el último de los rezagados Slytherin tomó asiento y saludó a la profesora con una inclinación de cabeza.

McGonagall los observó por encima de sus lentes. –Les recomiendo, a todos ustedes, que de ahora en adelante, cuiden más su tiempo entre clases, no querrán sufrir mi extremo disgusto. ¡Saquen las varitas!

Harry sintió la amenaza de un bostezo; había una parte suya que se preguntaba si, alguna vez, alguna de sus clases le resultaría estimulante, aparte de Pociones.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(1) Examen Básico de Hechicería

* * *

**Gracias por los Reviews!!**

**¡Perdón por la demora!**

**Por supuesto que voy a seguir con todas las historias...aunque me lleve muuuuucho tiempo, tienen mi palabra: las voy a terminar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**D.L.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**Capítulo Seis**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si no fuese por el aspecto del chico Potter, Severus casi podría jurar que sus padres eran Lily Evans y Remus Lupin, y no Lily y James. Además, estaba el hecho de que la licantropía era hereditaria, y el heredero de la familia Potter, ciertamente no era un hombre lobo.

Hasta cierto punto, tenía sentido. Potter fue Auror durante cinco años, antes de llegar a ser Jefe de Aurores, seguramente estuvo lejos de su casa muchos días y noches; si Lupin comenzó a darle clases al pequeño Potter antes de que dejara los pañales –cosa que parecía cierta-, entonces Potter debía haber visto más al hombre lobo que a su padre y por lo tanto, tomado algunas de sus características.

Severus había estado totalmente preparado para odiar al hijo de James Nathaniel Potter, como había odiado a su padre. Todo encajaba perfectamente en el mundo de Severus; aparte de los ojos y de la estatura, el chico era una copia exacta de su padre.

Y luego, el sombrero seleccionador casi le provocó un infarto, Lily Potter apareció en su puerta y le recordó que aunque él había sido horrible con ella, Lily siempre había sido agradable con él. Era posible que ella le haya pasado esa tendencia a su hijo.

El número de tormentas que pasaban sobre el castillo, por la noche, ponía nervioso a Severus; sin duda, Potter sufría pesadillas, pero él nunca escuchó nada de ninguno de sus Slytherin.

Después de hablar con Potter y de verlo volar, era claro que el chico era el resultado de los tres Merodeadores restantes y un poco de Lily, todo mezclado en una verdadera personalidad Slytherin. Huía de la atención pública, era leal hasta la fiereza con sus amigos y tenía un agudo ingenio.

Además, era el mejor buscador que Severus había visto en años. Harry Potter en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin bien valía los reclamos que, seguramente, Severus iba a tener que oir de Lucius, una vez que Draco escriba sus quejas a casa. Su ahijado volaba bien, pero no tenía, ni de cerca, el talento nato de Potter –y conociendo al padre de Potter y a Black- tampoco su mismo entrenamiento. Esos dos eran obsesos del quidditch.

Harry Potter también se estaba conviertiendo en una valiosa fuente de información. El problema de la cicatriz no sólo se había sumado a la lista de cosas que Severus consideraba perturbadoras, ese año, sino que reforzaba una sospecha suya. Quirenius volvió de sus vacaciones casi convertido en una caricatura de sí mismo. Inmediatamente, Albus había desechado ambas preocupaciones de Severus, las que concernían a Potter y a Quirrell, con ese maldito brillito en los ojos.

Conservar la Piedra Filosofal en Hogwarts era un error.

Era demasiada coincidencia que la cicatriz de Potter y el brazo de Severus, dolieran al mismo tiempo; y él no creía en concidencias. Debería encargarse él mismo de mantener vigilado a Quirrell… y de estar alerta ante cualquier tendencia Gryffindor que pudiera surgir en Potter. Severus no se engañaba, sabía que el sombrero seleccionador debía haber considerado su Casa y la de Minerva, para el niño.

Para los habitantes de castillo, la llegada de Halloween significaba que se acercaba el final del semestre. Para los estudiantes mayores, ese era un fin de semana de Hogsmeade; Severus insistió en que no iba a acompañar a los mocosos y se quedó a observar la práctica del equipo de Slytherin. Les dio un permiso especial a los integrantes del equipo, de segundo año en adelante, para que vayan solos a Hogsmeade durante la hora del almuerzo. El nuevo capitán, Marcus Flint, quería tomar ventaja de que la mayoría de los otros jugadores estaban fuera de los terrenos.

Potter volaba como si hubiese nacido sobre una escoba. Si el chico estaba usando sus habilidades para manejar el viento, lo hacía para que le resultara más difícil. Aunque Severus no desaprobaba completamente la trampa, sí le ponía coto a lo que no fuese lo sufientemente astuto como para notarse. Admitía que, de no ser por Lily, ciertamente, Harry Potter hubiese podido ocultarle ese talento.

Todos los estudiantes parecían bullir de excitación, con las mejillas arreboladas, aunque los Slytherin hacían lo posible para parecer dignos al entrar al comedor para la fiesta. Desde que se había graduado de Hogwarts, a Severus le desagradaba Halloween. El Señor de las Tinieblas siempre utilizó el día para crear algún tipo de crimen y Severus conservaba recuerdos sangrientos de pasados Halloweens.

Y parecía que no era el único.

Pasó la mirada por la mesa, buscando al único Slytherin faltante. No fue una búsqueda difícil, las miradas desaprobadoras de algunos de sus estudiantes lo condujeron directamente hasta Potter, sentado al final de la mesa Gryffindor con Neville Longbottom. La dignidad de su uniforme verde y plata, se veía completamente fuera de lugar entre los brillantes rojos y dorados.

Las dos cabezas, una oscura y otra rubia arena, estaban inclinadas, conversando. Los Gryffindor más cercanos parecían no saber qué hacer con la situación: había un Slytherin en su mesa, y nada menos que un día de fiesta. La amistad de ambos chicos ya había causado problemas en la torre de Gryffindor. Los Prefectos de Gryffindor lo habían reportado en la reunión de prefectos, y Minerva había llevado el tema a la reunión de Profesores. Aparentemente, Longbottom se mantenía firme, con el apoyo de Granger.

Severus se reunía con los Prefectos de Slytherin cada semana; los problemas de Slytherin se trataban dentro de la Casa; ellos no confiaban en las otras Casas, si conocían sus debilidades, podrían usarlas contra ellos. El único que le daba problemas a Potter, más allá de las miradas de enojo de algunos estudiantes mayores, era Malfoy; y había algunos que apoyaban al rubio.

Ambos alumnos de primer año ya se habían enfrentado a punta de varita en cinco ocasiones. De acuerdo con los Prefectos -que usualmente dejaban que los estudiantes arreglaran solos sus diferencias, a menos que la cosa se pusiera peligrosa-, ambos niños eran capaces de lanzar hechizos que no deberían aprender sino hasta el sexto año. Por suerte, también eran capaces de defenderse contra esos hechizos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Potter y Longbottom lucían solemnes, en vívido contraste con los chicos de alrededor. Longbottom parecía conmovido y Potter le apoyaba una mano en la espalda. Los ataques a las dos familias habían ocurrido en un día de Halloween. Mientras el mundo celebraba el aniversario de la caída del Señor de las Tinieblas y el retorno de los Potter, un niño de dos años era sometido a la maldición Cruciatus; era un milagro que Longbottom no se convirtiera en un vegetal babeante con sede en San Mungo.

Había una mirada determinada en ambos niños, y Severus volvió a preguntarse qué sería lo que el hombre lobo les había enseñado. Potter había eludido hábilmente la respuesta a esa pregunta, y Severus decidió no presionarlo; ya había visto esa mirada decidida que le decía una cosa: como Albus y Severus, los Potter y los Longbottom creían que el Señor de las Tinieblas regresaría...y estaban entrenando a sus hijos para esa eventualidad.

Entonces, Potter intervino con una sonrisa traviesa, sacó una carta del bolsillo y se la pasó a Longbottom. En la cara del chico apareció una mirada tan similar a la de Potter que algún desinformado podría creer que eran hermanos.

Severus no se sorprendió, sino temió, cuando las sonrisas atrajeron la atención de los gemelos Weasley, que portaban idénticas expresiones de picardía. Él había esperado que pasara algo así, desde la vociferadora de Black. Se preguntó si el merodeador interior de Potter querría liberarse...

Antes de que sucediera alguna conversación relevante entre ellos, Quirenious irrumpió en el comedor.

-¡Un trol! ¡Un trol en las mazmorras!

El idiota pasó el mensaje y Severus frunció el ceño. No iba a esperar a que Albus detuviera el pánico. Quirenious salió y se hundió en el pánico que él mismo había creado; Severus retrocedió a las sombras y salió del comedor por una puerta trasera.

Cuando llegó al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso, se encontró con que Quirenious entraba por la puerta que conducía a la protegida Piedra Filosofal. Severus abrió la puerta y Quirenious voló, justo a tiempo para evitar las babeantes cabezas caninas gigantes.

Severus también giró, y se puso tenso cuando un diente le rozó la pierna. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo bien lanzado, y la selló, antes de examinar el daño que había sufrido su pierna, por suerte era algo menor. Había recibido peores heridas, pero ambos, Quirenious y Hagrid pagarían por esto. Por qué Abus dejaba que el hombre conservara semejantes bestias peligrosas, iba más allá de su comprensión.

Alcanzó al Profesor de Defensa, iba a maldecirlo si no hablaba, pero se oyeron gritos desde el pasillo...el trol.

Potter y Weasley se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre las ruinas de un lavatorio en el baño de las niñas, mientras Longbottom consolaba a una temblorosa Granger. El trol estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, inconsciente, pero aún respiraba.

Minerva también estaba cerca y los oyó; al llegar a la escena, inmediatamente demandó saber qué había pasado.

-Yo...yo creí que podría manejar sola al trol...he leído sobre ellos...- Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron. Granger era una mentirosa convincente, ni siquiera había estado en la fiesta, así que no había modo de que supiera que el trol estaba en el colegio. –Ellos me salvaron, Harry y Neville lo distrajeron y … y Ron lo golpeó con su propio garrote.

Severus dejó que Minerva manejara la situación mientras él observaba cómo Quirrell examinaba al trol. Oyó que Minerva tomaba puntos de Granger y recompensaba a los tres chicos. Granger la había engañado.

-Potter, ven conmigo- Ordenó Severus, una vez que Minerva terminó con la reprimenda. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del niño. Severus no quería que Potter anduviera por los pasillos solo, no con Quirrell allí.

-Sí, señor- Potter dio un pequeño respingo bajo el contacto, pero saludó con un gesto a Longbottom y a Granger. Weasley sólo recibió una mirada furiosa.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, en las mazmorras, Severus se detuvo y enfrentó a Potter. –Dime, qué pasó realmente.

Severus vio una sonrisa genuina en la cara de Potter sólo por un instante, luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa altanera y satisfecha. –Más temprano, Neville escuchó que Weasley decía algo muy cruel sobre Granger; ella debe haberlo oído también, porque se pasó llorando toda la tarde en el baño de las chicas. Cuando todos volvían a sus respectivas Casas, Neville recordó a Granger. Los Profesores ya no estaban, así que agarramos a Weasley, porque todo era su culpa, y fuimos a advertirle a ella sobre el trol. Justo, lo vimos entrar a un lugar, lo encerramos y ya íbamos a buscar a los Profesores cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ese lugar era el baño de las chicas.

Definitivamente, a Severus la situación le causaba gracia, pero no iba a demostarlo. Longbottom lo irritaba con su incapacidad en Pociones y su tendencia a saltar asustado cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar; pero Severus detestaba a Weasley. El chico era prejuicioso y testarudo, como su hermano mayor, el prefecto de ese año, pero sin la ética de trabajo ni la ambición que hacían de Percy Weasley el estudiante estrella de su clase.

-Entramos, para hacer lo que pudiéramos por Granger. Weasley casi se hace matar, tirándole cosas al trol y haciéndolo enfurecer. Yo distraje al trol mientras Neville se aseguraba de que Granger estuviera a salvo, y allí, finalmente, Weasley recordó para qué sirve su varita. Levitó el garrote del trol, pero el hechizo falló justo en el momento indicado...pura suerte de tonto, de su parte.

-¿Y si Weasley no hubiese derribado al trol?- Severus evaluó a su estudiante.

Potter se encogió de hombros. –Yo tenía algunas ideas, pero lo más seguro hubiese sido hacer que todos corriéramos como demonios, trabar la puerta y buscar a un Profesor.

El chico, definitivamente, no era un Gryffindor, decidió Severus. 'Correr como demonios' raramente era considerado algo honorable por los Gryffindors sino hasta mucho después de graduarse; pero, para los Slytherin era signo de un agudo instinto de supervivencia.

Severus miró a Potter, que caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y pensó que, tal vez no era algo tan malo tenerlo en Slytherin, después de todo. Hasta existía la posibilidad de elevar la imagen pública de su Casa.

-Potter- Llamó Severus, antes de que el chico dijera la contraseña. Potter se volvió y lo miró aprehensivamente. Severus notó que le daba el perfil derecho; aparentemente no había salido intacto del encuentro con el trol, y su herida había quedado fuera del relato... otra característica Slytherin.

-¿Señor?

-Trata de no mostrar esas tendencias gryffindorianas tuyas, muy a menudo- Severus arqueó sus cejas e hizo una mueca maliciosa. –Tú eres un Slytherin, Potter.

La sonrisa de Potter se extendió brillantemente por su rostro. –Sí, señor.

Severus sintió una desacostumbrada tensión a los lados de su boca. Los próximos siete años van a ser interesantes, ciertamente. Y Severus Snape va a estar sentado en primera fila para verlos.

............................................

El primer partido de quidditch de Potter no fue mucho después de Halloween. Severus tambiés allí se aseguró un asiento en primera fila. Por supuesto, junto a Minerva. Su rivalidad continuaba creciendo desde que el sombrero seleccionador puso en Slytherin al chico que se suponía iba a ser su alumno preciado.

-Dime, Severus- Dijo Filius, de pie sobre su asiento, para alcanzar la altura de los otros. -¿Realmente, Potter es tan bueno? Debo admitir que su padre era muy talentoso, pero no tanto como para que las reglas se quebraran por él.

Severus sólo sonrió con altanería. –Ya verás, Filius-. Se había referido al talento de Potter para volar, en un tono misterioso y superior, tirando indirectas en la sala de estar de los Profesores. Había pasado más tiempo con ellos de lo que acostumbraba, sólo para aumentarles la curiosidad hasta llegar a la distracción.

Los jugadores fueron anunciados y salieron al campo de juego. Potter lucía aún más pequeño de lo normal. Severus hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Poppy, ella era la Sanadora de la familia Potter desde que Lily y James concibieron a Harry. Ninguno de sus padres había sido tan pequeño.

Todos los Profesores estaban fascinados por él, que volaba sin esfuerzo; Minerva sólo hizo una pausa para gritarle al presentador, un Gryffindor de tercer año, Lee Jordan, cuya boca tenía la tendencia a adelantarse a su cerebro –si es que tenía uno-. El descerebrado Gryffindor era un habitante conocido en Hogwarts.

Gryffindor llevaba la delantera; sus cazadores trabajaban juntos sin fallas, y los gemelos Weasley probablemente compartían un solo cerebro, lo que los hacía un equipo perfecto de bateadores. Oliver Wood era un portero excelente, con potencial para convertirse en profesional. El único punto flojo era la buscadora, una chica de quinto año, Rebecca Fields. Severus sabía que Minerva maldecía al sombrero seleccionador en este momento. Ella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para tener a Potter en su equipo, con él hubiesen sido imbatibles. La Copa de Quidditch estaba en la oficina de Severus por quinta vez consecutiva, y él tenía toda la intención de que siguiera allí.

Cuando la escoba de Potter comenzó a dar barquinazos, Severus sintió el corazón en la garganta. Una Nimbus jamás haría eso sin algún tipo de interferencia…y ningún estudiante sería capaz –ni en conocimientos ni en poder- de hechizar a una escoba de ese modo. Inmediatamente, Severus comenzó a murmurar el contrahechizo, mirando fijamente la escoba. Podía sentir cómo su magia luchaba contra la magia intrusa. Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron un momento y fue lanzado con fuerza hacia adelante, sin embargo, pudo seguir sujetándose al mango con una mano.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, decidido. Severus notó que el viento se arremolinaba alrededor del niño de primer año y supo que Potter estaba usando su control sobre el aire para mantenerse montado en la escoba. No había tiempo para descubrir al que estaba realizando el hechizo; cualquier distracción de parte de Severus, y Potter podría salir herido gravemente.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual: Potter miró hacia las gradas de los Profesores y vio a Severus, los ojos verdes parecían heridos y llenos de sospechas, pero Severus no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Más tarde llamaría a Potter y le explicaría.

Unas volutas de humo se elevaron en el aire y un olor acre llegó a la nariz de Severus.

-¡Severus te quemas!- Exclamó Filius.

Snape maldijo, miró hacia abajo por reflejo, para apagar las llamas rápidamente; luego recordó por qué no debía distrerse y los ojos volvieron a su lugar. Potter seguía sobre su escoba y volaba hacia el suelo. Severus ignoró el comentario y trató de controlar su corazón galopante. En esos momentos, antes de encontrarlo con la vista, creyó que había caído.

Potter, parado sobre el campo de juego, movía la mano en el aire: allí, apenas se veían las diminutas alitas blancas de la snitch, asomando entre sus dedos.

-Potter tiene la snitch- Anunció Jordan, en un tono decepcionado. -150 puntos para Slytherin. Slytherin gana, 180 a 50.

De las gradas de Slytherin irrumpieron los gritos de alegría. En otro momento, Severus se hubiese burlado de Minerva, pero ahora, su prioridad era Potter. Empujó, pasando entre sus colegas y los estudiantes, y cuando llegó al campo de juego, vio que Longbottom, Granger, Zabini, y Davis llevaban a Potter hacia la cabaña, Hagrid iba varios pasos por delante.

Potter lo miró, y Severus notó emociones encontradas: sospecha, desconfianza; y se detuvo. De ninguna manera iba a explicar nada delante de los Gryffindor y de ese mestizo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**Capítulo Siete**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La carta de su padre decía que todos estaban engripados; era mejor que Harry no fuera a casa para las vacaciones de invierno, sólo conseguiría enfermarse. Este año no habría demasiada celebración en la mansión Potter, sólo una tranquila apertura de regalos, y probablemente dormirían todo el día frente al fuego o mirando una película. Lily Potter era extremadamente talentosa con Encantamientos, y se las había arreglado para encantar un gran número de aparatos electrónicos muggles, para que funcionaran en un ambiente mágico. La mansión Potter contaba con un televisor, un reproductor de videos y un sistema de audio completo.

Harry estuvo a punto de escribir para decirles que no le importaba, que prefería pasar por la gripe si eso significaba ver a Brie, a Alex y al pequeño Ian, y a Siri y a Remus, y a su Mamá y a su Papá. Harry nunca había ido más lejos que a la mansión Longbottom o a la cabaña de Remus, sin su familia -y sólo por alguna noche-, unas pocas veces. Las cartas no eran lo mismo.

Sin embargo, él era un Slytherin, así que no iba a mostrar debilidad. No iba a dejar que nadie supiera que echaba de menos a su familia. Así que cuando la lista de los que se quedaban en Hogwarts, circuló por la mesa de Slytherin, en la cena, Harry agregó su nombre con indiferencia. En total, sólo cinco Slytherins se quedaban, y todos eran estudiantes mayores, a los que sólo les conocía los nombres.

Por el lado bueno de las cosas, Harry tendría la oportunidad de descubrir quién era Nicholas Flamel, alentado enormemente por Neville y Hermione. Blaise, Tracey, y Maya se mostraban un poco más remisos a meter las narices en los secretos del colegio. Un día después del partido de Quidditch, en la cabaña, a Hagrid se le había escapado algo que a Harry seguía estremeciéndolo, cuando lo pensaba. Ese nombre era la única pista que tenían, de lo que se escondía en el colegio.

Hermione se había convertido en su amiga con rapidez, depués de humillarlo por completo, abrazándolo con fuerza y agradeciéndole por haberla salvado frente a una docena de personas. Ella se había lanzado con toda su alma, a investigar qué secreto guardaba Hogwarts. La chica se convenció, sin embargo, de que Snape había encantado la escoba de Harry, y enseguida, Neville coincidió con ella. Sus compañeros de casa, que le ayudaban con la investigación sobre el misterio, no opinaron para nada. Harry no estaba tan seguro, había visto al hombre murmurando y mirándolo fijo, pero hubo distintos tipos de magia en ese momento. Quería darle el beneficio de la duda, al Jefe de su casa; pero estaba profundamente arraigado en él el hábito de no confiar en nadie ajeno a su manada.

Esto podría resolverse rápidamente si Harry escribía a su casa, pero lo último que él quería era echar a tres enardecidos Merodeadores trás un hombre –potencialmente- inocente. Su Papá y Siri, inmediatamente creerían a Hermione y a Neville, y juntos convencerían a Remus. Harry nunca había visto a Remus defendiendo a un miembro de su manada, pero no tenía dudas de que debía ser un espectáculo aterrador.

Tenía que ser un Profesor el que encantó su escoba, y ¿qué Profesor lo querría muerto? No podía comprenderlo, a pesar de saber que había cantidades de magos y brujas por allí, que alegremente lo harían desaparecer si tuvieran la oportunidad. Por suerte, la mayoría estaban en Azkaban. La idea de que uno de sus profesores podía estar entre ellos era, como mínimo, una idea incómoda. Ya era bastante malo saber que los padres de varios de sus compañeros de casa formaban parte del grupo.

Neville abrazó a Harry y le sonrió. –Bueno, estaremos de vuelta antes de que des cuenta…Tienes casi todo el castillo para ti solo.

-No te metas en problemas, Harry-. Hermione también lo abrazó. Harry ya les había dicho adiós a Blaise y a Tracey en la sala común. –Busca datos sobre Flamel si puedes. Estoy segura de que leí algo en alguna parte.

-Yo también- Suspiró Harry. Toda la investigación del mundo no los llevaba a ninguna parte y él tenía la sensación de que pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca no iba a solucionar este problema particular.

-Hermione- Sugirió Neville. –Podrías preguntarle a tus padres si han oído de él. Eso sería algo seguro, ellos no pueden contactar a Dumbledore como lo harían los nuestros.

-Sí, sería algo seguro- La voz de Hermione sonó dura y desaprobadora. –Y bastanta inútil, porque ambos son dentistas.

-Feliz Navidad- Interrumpió Harry, antes de que Neville comenzara a tartamudear alguna réplica. –Les enviaré a Hedwig con sus regalos. Hermione y Neville subieron al tren y lo saludaron apenas comenzó a alejarse de la estación. -¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!

Harry no iba a pasar sus Navidades tan solo como pensaba. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta al castillo, inmediatamente fue asaltado por dos idénticos remolinos colorados.

-Harry, compañero...- Comenzó Fred, en un tono persuasivo.

George sonrió, suplicante. -¿Quiénes son Moony, Wormtail, y Prongs, Harry?

En una ocasión, uno de los nombres puso a Harry de mal humor y evitó que los gemelos aprendieran nada de su parte ni de Neville. Por supuesto, cuando ellos lo acorralaron, Neville había tartamudeado y fingido sospechaba que la agitación de su amigo había sido, al menos, un poco fingida. Ambos sabían parecer perfectamente inofensivos.

-¡No vuelvan a mencionarme a esa rata!- Dijo, Harry, lanzándoles una mirada furiosa a los gemelos. Se preguntó si alguien más sabía diferenciarlos como él. Muchos parecían confundirlos facilmente, pero en realidad, eran bastante distintos. Claramente tenían diferentes fortalezas mágicas, apenas diferentes formas de distribución de sus pecas y Fred tendía a ser el líder en las conversaciones con otros.

Ambos lucían confundidos por su reacción; era la primera vez que le preguntaban sin mucha gente alrededor, así que Harry podía reaccionar con libertad ante el apodo de Pettigrew, que nunca se mencionaba en el hogar de los Potter.

-¿Pero, Harry, cómo podríamos hacer eso….

-...si no sabemos de quién estás hablando?

Harry suspiró y contó hasta diez en su mente. Se concentró en su magia para asegurarse de permanecer calmo. –Muy bien, pero aquí no, no donde cualquiera puede oirnos. Y primero, ustedes van a decirme todo lo que saben.

Los pelirrojos asintieron, ansiosos, y cada uno de ellos tomó una de las manos de Harry. Lo llevaron a una parte del castillo que él nunca había visitado, pero que sabía que existía: innumerables veces le habían descripto el retrato que guardaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

George susurró la contraseña mientras Fred hacía un espectáculo cubriéndole las orejas a Harry con sus manos, él sólo puso los ojos en blanco y lo aceptó. Secretamente intrigado, pues era raro que alguien pudiera ver una Casa que no fuera la propia.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- Demandó otro pelirrojo, más alto que los gemelos. -¡Él no pertenece aquí!

La insignia de Prefecto le dijo a Harry que éste era uno de los hermanos mayores que Ron Weasley había mencionado en el tren.

Fred puso sus ojos en blanco. –No hay reglas que digan que no podemos invitarlo a entrar.

-No es que vamos a darle la contraseña ni nada parecido-. Agregó George.

-¡Percy, sus padres fueron de Gryffindor!- Fred terminó la discusión.

Percy continuaba desaprobando. –Voy a contárselo a McGonagall.

-Ve...- Sonrió Fred, la victoria era suya.

-...por lo que nos importa-. La sonrisa de George era idéntica.

-Vamos, Harry-. Fred le dio otro abrazo.

-¡Manténganlo vigilado!- Ordenó Percy. –Quiero que uno de ustedes esté con él, todo el tiempo.

Harry le hizo una mueca de desprecio al prefecto. El chico era demasiado arrogante. –Gusto en conocerte a ti también, Percival.

Los gemelos llevaron a Harry a su dormitorio, que fácilmente era la habitación más desordenada que Harry había visto nunca. Hasta Sirius había aprendido a levantar sus cosas, al menos cuando estaba en la mansión, después de haber sufrido los discursos de la madre de Harry. Pensando en eso, Harry nunca había estado en la casa de Londres de su padrino, él la ocupaba con muy poca frecuencia, usualmente cuando salía con alguien que no había pasado el 'examen de Harry', a pesar de que sí había visitado la cabaña de Remus.

Fred y George parecían perfectamente cómodos entre las pilas de ropas, pergaminos y libros. Ambos se tiraron sobre sus desastrosas camas, aparentemente sin preocuparse por las pertenencias que arrugaban, apretaban y hasta sofocaban. Harry encontró un baúl limpio, cerca, y se sentó.

-Ustedes primero-, Ordenó Harry, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los chicos mayores con expectativa.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y George corrió hasta la puerta, sacó la cabeza hacia fuera y luego cerró la puerta firmemente, antes de regresar a su posición en la cama. –Nadie.

Harry elevó las cejas ante sus payasadas, pero saló la varita y colocó una barrera de privacidad en la habitación. Los chicos lo miraron con las bocas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo es que...

-...conoces ese hechizo?

-Ustedes primero, ¿se acuerdan?- Harry disfrutaba jugar con ellos. Con razón Malfoy provocaba constantemente al hermano menor, los Weasleys tenían una expresiones faciales llamativas.

Intercambiaron otra mirada, y Fred abrió uno de los baúles, que sorprendentemente, tenía su interior ordenado. Harry reconoció las marcas de Gambol y Japes, y de Zonko's, en unas bolsas que había dentro del baúl. Allí debían guardar todos sus elementos para las bromas: vio bombas de olor, fuegos artificiales y dulces; junto a varios elementos que no reconoció –seguramente parte de la lista de cosas prohibidas de Filch-.

-Este es el secreto de nuestro éxito- Anunció Fred, orgulloso, aún escondiendo el objecto en la espalda.

-Debemos todo a los Merodeadores- Continuó George.

-Sabemos que Sirius Black es Padfoot...

-...por la vociferadora...

-...pero no podemos descubrir quiénes son los otros.

-Voila- Dijo George, y Fred mostró una pieza de viejo pergamino plegado. Inmediatamente, Harry supo de qué se trataba, antes de que se lo alcancen.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-. Dijo Harry, tocando el pergamino con su varita. El color se arremolinó en la superficie y formó las palabras que Harry sabía que aparecerían.

-¿Cómo supiste...

-...qué hacer?- George terminó la pregunta. Ambos estaban más complacidos y excitados, que sorprendidos.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. -Sirius Black es mi padrino. Moony, también conocido como Remus Lupin, fue mi tutor. Y Prongs es mi papá.

-¿ Y Wormtail?- Preguntó Fred, rápidamente, los gemelos habían olvidado la irritación inicial de Harry –obviamente-.

-Peter Pettigrew- Escupió Harry, amargamente.

-Wormtail...

-...un Merodeador...

-...es un Mortífago?- Fred y George lucían igualmente horrorizados, diciendo juntos las últimas palabras.

Harry asintió. –Los cuatro eran Gryffindor, de la misma clase. Mi papá, Siri, y Pettigrew se convirtieron en animagos ilegales en su quinto año. Papá es un ciervo, Siri es un perro similar al grim, y Pettigrew es una rata- Resopló Harry. –Bastante exacto, ¿verdad?

Los gemelos asintieron. -¿Y Moony?

Harry los miró muy severamente. –Deben prometerme que sin importar lo que piensen sobre esto, jamás le dirán a nadie lo que voy a contarles.

Ya no era tan secreto como antes, mucha gente sabía el secreto de Remus, y con James Potter y Sirius Black apoyándolo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada despreciativo –aunque aún existía el riesgo de que el público lo supiera-. No mucho tiempo atrás se linchaban a las criaturas oscuras. Remus había dicho a Harry que él podía contárselo a quien considerara confiable.

-Lo juramos...- Fred levantó la mano derecha.

-...por el honor de los Merodeadores-. Dijo George, solemnemente, imitando a su hermano.

Harry abrió los ojos apenas un poquito más. Estos dos tenían un caso severo de 'heroítis' con los Merodeadores. Casi demasiado, y si no lucieran tan increíblemente solemnes, Harry hubiese explotado en carcajadas.

-Es un hombre lobo-. Les dijo Harry, simplemente.

-Eso es...

-...tan...

Harry esperó la reacción final.

-...¡genial!- Exclamaron juntos.

Una vez que el mapa quedó limpio y protegido contra ojos extraños, el resto de la tarde lo pasaron con historias. Los gemelos entretuvieron a Harry con relatos sobre sus propias aventuras, y con su decisión de comenzar con su propia línea de productos para bromas. Harry les repitió unas cuantas de las historias con las que él creció, para deleite de los pelirrojos. Fueron juntos a la cena, Fred y George siguieron preguntándole todos los detalles imaginables.

Las vacaciones pasaron mucho más rápido de lo esperado, para Harry. Sus días pasaron con los gemelos Weasley, explorando el castillo con el mapa, jugando al snap explosivo y a los Gobstones. Tuvieron peleas con bolas de nieve, y Harry los llevó a visitar a Hagrid. Los gemelos sabían quién era Hagrid, como todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero nunca antes lo habían visitado, y velozmente se hicieron amigos de cariñoso y torpe medio-gigante. Algunas noches, Harry no volvió a Slytherin, sino que durmió en la Torre de Gryffindor, después de quedarse hablando hasta muy tarde.

El día de Navidad fue como ningún otro que Harry pudiera recordar. Tenía algún vago recuerdo de los Dursley, y sabía que no le habían regalado nada en Navidad. Nunca les contaría a sus padres, o a Siri o a Remus, los pocos recuerdos que tenía: temblando en la oscuridad, siendo golpeado y pateado por su primo. Aún tenía pesadillas sobre lugares pequeños y voces chillonas; a algunas pesadillas no las recordaba y estaba seguro de que tampoco querría hacerlo.

Harry se sacudió los recuerdos y observó los regalos amontonados al pie de su cama. Podía ver el siempre presente paquete de libros de Remus; este año había un libro de pociones, lo que le recordaba que aunque aprobó, estuvo cerca de necesitar un tutor –lo recordaba bastante bien-, pero a sus preparaciones les faltaba algo, y no podía descubrir de qué se trataba.

De sus padres, recibió ropa, algo bueno, porque la que tenía ya estaba bastante gastada. Cómo ponía en ese estado a la ropa, era un misterio que enloquecía a su madre. (Un verano, se quedó con una última camiseta, y ella lo amenazó con hacerlo andar semidesnudo si la rompía. Para el final del verano, tenía un gran agujero y más manchas que color original; Harry aún no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a eso).

Podría jurar que reservaba un equipo de túnicas para las clases de pociones, pero casi todas sus túnicas estaban manchadas. Sus padres siempre le marcaron que era algo extraño que él pudiera tener semejante control sobre todo en su vida, cuidar tan bien sus pertenencia, y aún así, destruir tanto sus ropas.

Brie, Alex, e Ian le hicieron un marco y pusieron en él una fotografía de los cuatro hermanos Potter, tomada justo antes de que Harry partiera hacia Hogwarts. Estaban en una roca que sobresalía en el lago, detrás de la mansión. Alex, de seis años, se escurría detrás de Brie, le hacía cosquillas y ella caía al agua. Harry estaba sentado junto a Ian, de cinco años, que se reía de Brie mientras ella salpicaba a Alex y aplaudía. Harry sonrió y colocó la fotografía sobre su mesita de noche.

Después de otro día de juegos con los gemelos Weasley, Harry esperaba terminar exhausto. Habían pasado la mayor parte del día investigando la mejor manera de hacerle una buena travesura a Ron, y eventualmente se las arreglaron para hacerle beber jugo de calabaza -que tiñó de verde su piel, combinada con el cabello rojo Weasley- y obtener los perfectos colores navideños-. Sin embargo, esa noche, Harry no podía dormir.

Usualmente, en su dormitorio, él era el último en dormirse y el primero en levantarse. La familia Potter se levantaba temprano. Mientras estuvo embarazada de Alex, Lily Potter descubrió el yoga, y comenzó a llevar a Harry y a Brie a las clases. Se convirtió en una práctica común de toda la familia, excepto para el padre de Harry después de la guardia nocturna, levantarse temprano y hacer su rutina de yoga antes del desayuno. Harry continuó con la práctica en Hogwarts, usando el espacio de su dormitorio.

Después de permanecer acostado, despierto, por más de una hora, Harry se dio por vencido y se levantó. Abrió el baúl y sacó un paquete del fondo. La tela plateada se escurrió por entre sus dedos casi como seda líquida. Su padre le había pasado la capa, por ser el mayor de los Potter, pero Harry aún no la había usado. Tal vez por los gemelos, o sólo porque echaba de menos a su familia; cualquiera fuese su motivación, Harry se envolvió en la capa de invisibilidad y se lanzó a vagar por los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

Entre el yoga, las clases de baile que sus padres habían insistido que tomara, y todo el entrenamiento, había aprendido a moverse casi sin hacer ruido. Una capa de invisiblidad no era nada buena si la persona debajo tenía los pasos de un elefante. Cualquiera podía ser rastreado por el sonido, casi tan fácilmente como por la vista. Harry lo había aprendido de Sirius, y sus intentos de asustarlo.

En la luz de la luna, era como si Hogwarts fuese un mundo completamente diferente: las antorchas con sus llamas al mínimo y casi todos los habitantes en sus camas. Los retratos dormían en sus marcos y extraños ronquidos se escapaban de alguna armadura, de vez en cuando. Harry no vio ni un solo fantasma, aunque sabía que ellos no dormían.

De alguna manera, terminó en una parte del castillo que no había visto antes. No debería sorprenderlo, para nada. Los edificios mágicos cambiaban constantemente –hasta cierto punto-, y Hogwarts era el edificio mágico más antiguo del país. Combinado con la cantidad de energía mágica liberada cada día, absorbida por las piedras, no era de extrañarse si pasaban cosas raras, continuamente.

Harry entró a un salón de clase, lleno de luz de luna. Miró hacia fuera, faltaban unos pocos días para la luna llena; su pensamiento fue hacia Remus. A los cuatro años, comenzó a controlar los ciclos lunares, casi obsesivamente. A los seis, siempre tenía una poción reconstituyente, lista para cuando su tío Remus regresaba de su transformación. Probablemente, Remus Lupin, era el licántropo más cuidado del mundo, con el clan Potter completo, más Sirius y los Longbottom buscando su bienestar.

La capa se deslizó hasta el suelo y Harry se estiró, comenzando a sentirse un poco cansado. Ya era pasada la medianoche...giró y sacó la varita, asombradísimo. Por el rabillo del ojo había visto algo, y ya estaba listo para esquivar un hechizo pero, descubrió que era sólo su reflejo.

Un espejo. Era el único mobiliario de la habitación -además de unos cuantos escritorios y sillas-. Se acercó, cuidadosamente, sabiendo que en el mundo mágico, cualquier cosa era posible. Si no era cuidadoso con un objeto mágico desconocido, podría ser llevado a otra dimensión o algo igualmente desafortunado.

Harry ahogó una exclamación suave y estiró la mano hacia el espejo, deteniéndose justo antes de tocar la superficie, -en verdad, no era tan estúpido como para tocarla-. El reflejo no era exactamente él, y había más gente allí. El Harry del espejo sonreía despreocupado, sin el control de acero que tenía el verdadero Harry. No había una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y era más alto.

Su familia completa estaba allí, sus padres y hermanos, Sirius y Remus, y entre ellos, un hombre de baja estatura que Harry sólo había visto en fotografías. Pettigrew, el traidor, la rata. Sirius lo abrazaba y todos eran felices. También estaban los abuelos de Harry, y los primos de su padre -todos ellos habían muerto antes de que él naciera-, él los conocía bien, por los retratos de la mansión.

Las dos noches siguientes, Harry volvió, para ver lo que podría haber sido su vida sin Voldemort: vio una versión normal de sí mismo, sin los raros poderes, ni el entrenamiento, ni el conocimiento; un niño de once años como debería ser.

La tercera noche, el Director se dejó ver, y habló con Harry sobre el espejo. Algo de toda esa situación le pareció extraño a Harry. Su padre siempre dijo que Dumbledore sabía más de lo que revelaba, y que casi nada pasaba en Hogwarts, que el Director no supiera. Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Dumbledore sabía quién había intentado matarlo, o al menos, lastimarlo. Hasta que habló con él, esa noche, casi no recordaba la opinión de sus padres.

¿Y si Dumbledore sabía, por qué no hizo nada para prevenirlo?

----------------

Harry pudo ver a su madre, el día antes del regreso de los estudiantes. Después del desayuno, lo llamaron a la enfermería, lugar al que, por suerte, había evitado ir hasta ahora. Poppy era como de la familia, pero él detestaba tener que verla como profesional.

-¡Harry!- Llamó Lily Potter, y envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo fuerte. Harry se lo devolvió con igual entusiasmo, dándose cuenta recién ahora cuánto la había extrañado. –Hola, Mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve que venir a ver a Poppy- Sonrió Lily, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Harry notó que Poppy, quien siempre atendía las enfermedades y lesiones de los chicos Potter –las que Lily no podía manejar-, no estaba en la sala.

La madre de Harry lo atrajo a su lado con un brazo, y la cabeza de su hijo descansó sobre el hombro de su madre. –Tengo novedades.

-¿Mm?- Harry se alegraba de no tener que hablar mucho.

-Estoy embarazada- Harry casi podía oír la sonrisa en sus palabras.

-¿Otra vez?

Madre e hijo rieron ante la exclamación. –Estoy pensando en arreglar a tu padre, después de este. ¿Tú que piensas?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la cara. –No hay modo de que te conteste eso….¡demasiada información! Auch.

Todos los pensamientos sobre los planes del Director y los espejos mágicos dejaron la mente de Harry, y fueron reemplazados por la expectativa por el nuevo miembro de de familia. Lily Potter se quedó durante el almuerzo. Harry le presentó a los gemelos Weasley y todos discutieron lo sucedido en el año, hasta ahora.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que se liberaba de una gran tensión y se sintió mucho más relajado que los días anteriores. Con el retorno de los alumnos, regresó el misterio; no estaban ni cerca de descubrir la identidad de Nicolas Flamel ni del objeto protegido, no más que antes de las vacaciones.

Harry no lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero estaba preocupado por su madre. Ella nunca la pasó bien en sus partos, casi murió en el de Brianna, y otra vez con Sebastian. Harry no tenía idea cómo su madre podía sentirse tan feliz por un nuevo embarazo con antecedentes como los suyos.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**Capítulo Ocho**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius Black rió para sí mismo, abriendo la carta de su ahijado. Aunque aún le perturbaba que Harry haya sido sorteado en Slytherin, seguía siendo su ahijado. Después de tranquilizarse, le escribió una carta a Harry para disculparse por la vociferadora. Le tomó dos cartas más, lograr el perdón de Harry lo perdonara, al menos, en el papel.

El chico siempre había sido duro con él; Sirius no zafaba de nada, en cuanto concernía a Harry.

El Auror se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, junto al escritorio, en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. Como Jefe de Cuerpo, era uno de los pocos Aurores que contaban con una oficina real, no sólo un cubículo, y por eso disfrutaba de algo de privacidad. Harry no era del tipo de los que exageraban ni hacían reclamos extravagantes, así que cuando Sirius vio la advertencia -en la parte de afuera del pergamino-, de que leyera la carta a solas, sin que la vieran los otros Merodeadores, ni Lily; Sirius le hizo caso.

_Padfoot,_

_Discúlpame por no haberte escrito mucho. __El sombrero seleccionador me sorprendió tanto como a ti, pero creo que me gusta Slytherin. Sé que tú odias a la Casa Slytherin, pero, por favor, dale una oportunidad, ¿por mi?_

_Creo que conocí a tus sucesores: __Fred y George Weasley, gemelos de tercer año, de Gryffindor, son tan parecidos a los Merodeadores, podrían ser cualquiera de ustedes. Son bateadores del equipo de Gryffindor y se pasan mucho más tiempo planeando bromas que haciendo sus tareas. Quiero invitarlos a la Mansión este verano, van a sentirse como peces en el agua._

_La razón por la que te escribo, __Siri, es porque necesito tu ayuda. Hagrid se ha metido en algunos problemas, y no se da cuenta cuán increíblemente estúpido es lo que ha hecho. De algún modo, se las arregló para echarle mano a un huevo de dragón y lo incubó en su cabaña. __Está enamorado. __Necesitamos sacar a Norbert, el dragón, de Hogwarts, antes de que incendie a Hagrid y su cabaña. Discretamente, como pude, puse algunas protecciones básicas contra el fuego; pero, ¿ y qué va a pasar cuándo el animal crezca más que la cabaña?_

_Si hay algo que tú puedas hacer, y yo sé que debe haber algo, por favor, házmelo saber. __Le prometí a Hagrid que no iba a contarle a Dumbledore, y no lo haré, a menos que la situación se torne demasiado peligrosa. No quiero que lo manden de vuelta a Azkaban._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry_

-Puta madre que lo parió-. Maldijo Sirius, en la oficina vacía.

Los Merodeadores se habían metido en incontables líos en Hogwarts, y hasta en unos cuantos aprietos después de graduados, pero nada como esto. La posición de Hagrid ya era lo suficientemente precaria como para arriesgarse a ser arrastrado a Azkaban por la crianza ilegal de dragones. El medio-gigante tenía suerte de tener trabajo. Si fuese un tipo malo, Sirius tomaría un equipo e iría a Hogwarts a arrestarlo. Pero Hagrid era, tal vez, una de las almas más tiernas que concían los Merodeadores, y los había ayudado a salir de aprietos en una gran cantidad de ocasiones.

Era extraño que, en cuanto concernía a los chicos Potter, todas las apuestas no valían para los Merodeadores. Los tres que quedaban, no tenían secretos entre ellos, a menos que fueran secretos de uno de los niños. Sirius nunca les contaría a James, a Lily, o a Remus sobre aquella vez que pescó a Harry volando en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Brie y Remus también tenían sus secretos; Remus era su padrino. Sirius sospechaba que Frank, el padrino de Alex, tenía un lazo especial con el niño. Ian todavía era pequeño, pero esperaba que Kingsley fuera tan cercano con el niño como lo eran Sirius, Remus, y Frank con sus ahijados. Cada niño Potter tenía un padrino distinto...por si acaso.

No había dudas en que Sirius iba a ayudar a Harry. Lo que fuera que Harry le pidiera, al menos, lo intentaría, hasta si eso significaba considerar que no todos los Slytherin eran inherentemente malignos. Después de todo, si Harry era un Slytherin, Sirius no iba a seguir pensando como cuando entró a Hogwarts. Harry estaba primero.

Esa era la razón por la que Sirius se hallaba en la oficina de su mejor amigo y jefe, mintiendo entre dientes. -Voy a desaparecer por unos cuantos días, James. Puede que tenga una pista.

-¿Ah, sí?- Instantáneamente, James se entusiasmó.

Aunque Sirius tenía otras responsabilidades, su tarea principal era liderar la búsqueda de Peter, junto a otros pocos fugitivos. Al principio, él solo se adjudicó la tarea, y ésta se volvió oficial cuando nadie pudo disuadirlo de dejarla.

-No tengo idea de cuán cierta es, pero voy a seguirla, de todas maneras-. Dijo Sirius, en tono misterioso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a tomarte?- De inmediato, James comenzó a pasar las hojas de pergamino, sin duda, ya cambiando el orden de guardias en su cabeza. El Jefe Auror tenía demasiado papeleo a su cargo, en opinión de ambos hombres, y mucho de ese papeleo, a veces sufría de 'combustión espontánea'. James casi nunca dejaba la oficina para hacer trabajo de campo, aunque eso hacía muy feliz a Lily.

-No más de una semana, aunque espero que sólo sean unos tres días-. Replicó Sirius. Si tenía suerte, todo funcionaría rápidamente.

-Muy bien-. James asintió a su amigo. -Si encuentras al bastardo, no dejes que te hable, él sabe qué botones apretar para provocarte.

-¿A mi?-. Dijo Sirius, en un tono burlón ofendido. -No te preocupes, Prongs. No voy a cometer dos veces el mismo error.

James sonrió afectuosamente. -Lo sé, Padfoot. Alerta permanente.

-Alerta permanente-. Saludó Sirius, con una sonrisa altanera. El latiguillo de Ojo Loco Moody se había transformado en un lema no oficial de los Aurores, especialmente desde que James se había convertido en Jefe. Él había sido entrenado con Moody como su mentor, y hasta tenía una placa grabada en la pared de su oficina.

Después de enviarle una respuesta breve a Harry, la primera parada de Sirius fue Gringotts. Necesitaba llenar su bolsa de dinero y rastrear a uno de los empleados del banco. Extrañamente, la carta de Harry disparó el recuerdo; sabía que los gemelos Weasley tenían un hermano mayor que trabajaba con dragones, pero no sabía dónde. El mayor de los hermanos Weasley, sin embargo, había entrenado brevemente con él como Deshacedor de podría decirle a Sirius, donde estaba su hermano; porque si le preguntara a Molly o a Arthur, llegaría a James...o peor aún...a Lily.

-Necesito ver al Jefe de los Duendes, por favor-. Sirius mostró su Identificación de Auror, sólo para presionar al duende de la recepción. Aunque los duendes no estaban directamente bajo la ley del Ministerio, como los magos, tenían un acuerdo con el Departamento y no se metían en problemas con los Aurores.

Otro duende condujo a Sirius a una oficina elegante y le indicó una silla cómoda. Le ofrecieron una pipa y una bebida que él declinó; debía trabajar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Auror Black?- Preguntó el duende que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-¡Me recuerda!- Sirius sonrió satisfecho. El Jefe de los Duendes de la sucursal de Gringotts de Londres había sido el que arregló el entrenamiento de los Deshacedores de Maleficios con los Aurores. -Necesito rastrear a Bill Weasley, Uric. No está en problemas; en realidad, necesito su ayuda con un asunto.

-¿Interferirá con su trabajo? Está en un proyecto delicado en este momento-. Uric le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Sirius. Era algo esperable: los Deshacedores de Maldiciones, ocasionalmente quebraban una o dos leyes en su trabajo, y una visita de los Aurores podría ser perjudicial para los trabajadores y para los márgenes de ganancias del banco.

-Para nada-. Sirius tranquilizó al duende. -Sólo tengo unas cuantas preguntas sobre un asunto personal que no deseo confiar a una lechuza. Mi visita será estrictamente no oficial.

Uric sonrió, mostrando una imagen extraña en un duende. -Está en Egipto desde hace poco menos de un año, con una expedición que durará unos años y será bastante rentable. Mi asistente le entregará las coordenadas para la aparición.

-Gracias-. Sirius saludó con una leve inclinación; antes de salir de la oficina vio que le devolvía la inclinación; y tomó el trozo de pergamino que le entregaba el duende que tenía un escritorio a la salida.

Dos horas y cinco saltos más tarde, con el tiempo requerido entre apariciones, Sirius se halló bajo el sofocante calor del desierto egipcio. Sin importar lo que fuese que estaban haciendo, el lugar seguramente debería estar muy bien protegido para evitar que los muggles inocentes se inmiscuyan.

Sirius se quitó la chaqueta y se la colgó sobre un hombro. Tenía que estar cerca del lugar, ya que el punto de arribo se lo habían dado los duendes, debería buscar las señas reveladoras de que había magos tramando algo. El Auror sintió que sudaba en el mismo instante en salió del área de sombra a la que había arribado. Casi podía jurar que podía ver cómo el calor se elevaba del desierto en olas.

Antiguamente, Gringotts entrenaba a sus Deshacedores de Maleficios y a los otros magos y brujas que empleaba. Unos años atrás, algún duende con deseos de innovación, tuvo la idea de compartir el entrenamiento con los Aurores. Eso no sólo fue bueno para las relaciones entre magos y duendes, sino que fortaleció los lazos entre los Aurores y el banco y facilitó el entrenamiento de los empleados del banco. Había algo en el modo de aprender de los humanos, que se les escapaba a la comprensión de los duendes. Así que, hacerlos entrenar con otros humanos, funcionaba. Además, con los Aurores encargados de parte del entrenamiento, los empleados que normalmente eran relevados de sus tareas para esa función, quedaban liberados.

Bill había estado en la primera camada de Deshacedores de Maleficios que entrenaron con los candidatos a Aurores, y ese entrenamiento incluía prácticas de campo en la detección de maldiciones. Sirius había elegido al heredero Weasley como su compañero en esa tarea. Se llevaban bien. Había algo en esa familia que a Sirius le gustaba, al menos en los miembros de la familia que había conocido.

Sirius se quitó el cabello de la cara y se lo ató en una corta cola de caballo. Tenía la costumbre de usarlo suelto, pero el calor bochornoso pegoteaba el cabello a la piel y le molestaba. Brevemente, Sirius pensó en su ahijado y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Harry a este clima. Gracias a sus habilidades elementales, Harry nunca se sintió con demasiado calor ni con demasiado frío. Un invierno, Neville lo desafió a usar sólo ropa de verano, y el chico jamás mostró ninguna incomodidad; y cuando Harry era pequeño, Lily y James hacían todo lo que podían para que el niño los dejara ponerle algo de ropa encima.

Caminando despreocupadamente y luciendo como turista, Sirius buscaba los signos. Había docenas de maneras de proteger un área de los ojos de los muggles, dependía del tamaño, de la complejidad y del nivel de protección deseado. Había protecciones como las barreras de Hogwarts, que mostraban al castillo como ruinas peligrosas, y había barreras temporarias, como las que se erigían donde sea que se juegue la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, por ejemplo.

Sirius observó que un muggle se detuvo repentinamente, con una expresión confusa en la cara, giró y volvió por donde había venido. Ese hombre, de baja estatura y vestido como lugareño, no fue el único. Sonriendo, Sirius se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Sintió un cosquilleo, como pinchaduras de agujetas por toda la piel, al atravesar las barreras. Tomaba años, desarrollar la sensibilidad necesaria para detectar barreras semejantes, y no todos los magos y brujas podían hacerlo.

Había varios magos vestidos con túnicas parecidas a unas que había visto en una feria, no lejos del punto de aparición. Estaban agrupados alrededor de una puerta descubierta, en una duna, discutiendo algo y haciendo gestos hacia la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludó Sirius, alegremente. Bill no estaba entre ellos, pero no cabían dudas de que ellos sabrían dónde encontrarlo.

Un alto mago árabe lo miró, evaluándolo. -Este no es un sitio turístico.

-Ya lo sé-. Continuó Sirius, acercándose y sonriendo. -Estoy buscando a Bill Weasley. Uric, de la sucursal de Gringotts de Londres, me dijo que lo encontraría aquí.

Eso generó algunas cejas levantadas. Muy rara vez los duendes daban ese tipo de información, en especial antes de concluir una expedición.

-¡Weasley!- Gritó una bruja con acento norteamericano, hacia abajo, por la puerta que quién sabe a dónde conduciría. -¡Tienes visita!

El grupo se presentó a Sirius con brusquedad. Él respondió de igual modo. Su nombre despertó miradas conocedoras y sintió que los magos y brujas dudaban. Sirius era una figura bien conocida, no sólo en Gran Bretaña; y por ser Auror, probablemente no era bienvenido aquí.

-¡Sirius!- Bill Weasley salió, le sonrió brillantemente y se sacudió la túnica. Llevaba su cabello rojo, largo hasta abajo de los hombros, atado; sus pecas eran innumerables, por la excesiva exposición al sol del desierto, y su nariz estaba tostada. Dijo algunas palabras a uno de los magos y alejó a Sirius de la puerta. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es una larga historia-. Sirius rió, preguntándose que hubiese hecho Harry si él no tuviera una fuente externa a quién recurrir. -Necesito un poco de ayuda. ¿Cómo me pongo en contacto con tu hermano?

-¿Tienes algún problema con un dragón?- Bill levantó el ala de una tienda y le hizo un gesto de invitación para entrar.

En la tienda, Sirius respiró aliviado. ¡Gracias a Merlín tenía encantamientos enfriadores! -No es mi problema, pero sí, así es.

-Está en la Reserva rumana-. Respondió Bill, mientras buscaba dos vasos en el armario. Sirvió un líquido ámbar y le alcanzó un vaso al Auror. -Es el licor del lugar. Es bastante bueno.

Sirius tomó un sorbo: el sabor era fuerte, de seguro el contenido alcohólico era alto. -No está mal.

Mientras se terminaban las bebidas, Sirius le relató a Bill la historia de Harry. Para cuando terminó, Bill reía a carcajadas. -Hay veces en las que me alegra haber salido de Hogwarts. Jamás me obligarías ni a acercarme a ese sitio, con un dragón viviendo en la cabaña de Hagrid. Visité a Charlie una única y última vez...

-Bueno, si no logro que Charlie ayude a Hagrid, será casi seguro que lo enviarán a Azkaban por unos cuantos meses, por criar dragones ilegalmente. Ya estuvo en esas celdas, una vez, y eso es más que suficiente para la mayoría-. Sirius se estremeció y terminó de un trago el segundo vaso que Bill le había servido.

Bill tuvo el buen tino de no comentar nada; en cambio, buscó un pergamino y una pluma. -Puedo mandarle una nota rápida a Charlie. Puede que esté de vacaciones, o algo así, y no quisiera que llegues y tengas que volverte sin nada.

Sirius asintió. Había un límite a las apariciones diarias, para no enfermarse. Bill ató la nota a una lechuza, que salió volando. Sirius la observó y sonrió. -Supongo que ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, de lo que Sirius asumió que debía ser la vivienda de Bill, y se pusieron al día. La última vez que se habían visto fue al finalizar el entrenamiento de Bill con los Aurores, cuando Gringotts lo enviaba a Sudamérica, para el resto de su entrenamiento en el lugar de trabajo. Hacía cuatro años; y a ambos les habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace años-. Bill sonrió, sus ojos azules oscuros se clavaron en los claros de Sirius. -¿Te molesta?

Habían pasado algún tiempo, pero Sirius sabía reconocer un intento de ligue cuando estaba ante uno. Observó al mago, casi diez años menor que él. Probablemente Molly tendrá un ataque la próxima vez que vea a su hijo mayor, con su cabello largo y el colmillo en la oreja, Bill lucía como un granuja.

-No me molesta para nada.

El joven mago se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de Sirius. Con calma, Sirius apoyó el vaso donde recordaba que estaba la mesita de café y extendió la mano para deshacer la atadura que sostenía en largo cabello rojo.

La lechuza de Bill regresó en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un mensaje de Charlie. Esperaba a Sirius. El Auror besó al pelirrojo una vez más y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que este viaje pudiera ser tan disfrutable; hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Hagrid, alguna vez. Sirius garabateó una nota para Harry y la mandó a Hogwarts con la lechuza de Bill.

-Nos vemos-. Bill sonrió a Sirius mientras se acomodaba la túnica -mucho más complicada que las que se usaban en Inglaterra-.

Charlie esperaba en Rumania con tres magos, cada uno con su escoba. -Podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade y volar a Hogwarts desde allí. El viaje de vuelta va a tener que ser todo en el aire, así que mejor no llegar demasiado más tarde que el toque de queda de Hogwarts.

Sirius asintió. Rumania tenía tres horas más que Escocia, si salían ya, iban a llegar a Hogsmeade a tiempo para la cena. -Vamos a Cabeza de Puerco, allí habrá menos preguntas. Yo invito.

-No hay discusiones-. Dijo uno de los amigos de Charlie, con una sonrisa. -Tengo la norma de no rechazar jamás una comida gratis. Mi nombre es Jeffrey.

Sirius le estrechó la mano y se presentó, luego conoció a los otros acompañantes. Los cinco se aparecieron al mismo tiempo. Debían hacer el viaje en seis etapas, con esperas de diez minutos en cada parada, para evitar la desorientación.

Ubicar a Norbert, el nombre que Hagrid había dado al Ridgeback noruego, casi pareció demasiado fácil: lo sujetaron entre dos escobas con un arnés. Charlie y sus amigos salieron desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, dejando atrás a Sirius, con Harry y su amiga -una chica vestida con túnica de Gryffindor-.

Sirius sonrió burlón. -¿Y, Harry, quién es tu amiga?

-Siri, esta es Hermione Granger. Hermione, mi padrino, Sirius Black-. Harry lo miró con enojo. -Puedes llamarlo 'Bobo'.

Sirius rió, ante la mirada asombrada de la chica. Claramente no había notado el intercambio silencioso entre el padrino y el ahijado.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Black-. Hermione le ofreció una inclinación.

Ese fue el turno de Sirius de lanzarle una mirada de enojo a Harry, y de la risa de Harry. Sirius odiaba que lo llamen 'Señor Black'. Cada nueva camada de Aurores, por suerte eran pocas y alejadas entre ellas, aprendía bastante rápido, si no querían terminar hechizados cada vez que hablaban con él.

Sirius no supo cómo el humor cambió tan rápido, pero antes de darse cuenta, la chica miraba a Harry con simpatía y él se revolvía en su sitio, incómodo.

-¿Estamos bien, verdad, Padfoot?- La incertidumbre en la voz de Harry le estrujó el corazón. -Quiero decir, con el sorteo y todo lo demás.

Sirius atrajo a Harry hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aún después de años de tratar de darle certezas, Harry tenía la tendencia a la inseguridad en sus relaciones. -Se necesita más que un sombrero hablador para hacer que deje de amarte, cachorro-. Pareció que todos los músculos del chico se relajaron al mismo tiempo y abrazó a Sirius con igual fuerza. -Te veré en junio y hablaremos.

Harry asintió y volvió a tensarse. -Alguien viene. ¡Rápido, Siri!

Los reflejos del Auror se activaron y atajó el material plateado que voló en su dirección. Automáticamente se escondió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Casi de inmediato, la puerta se abrió y Filch salió por ella.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Ausentemente, Filch acariciaba a su gata y sonreía con malicia a los dos alumnos de primer año. -Ustedes dos son un poco chicos para encuentros románticos después del toque de queda. Síganme.

Sirius hizo lo posible por no reírse, mientras Harry y su amiga seguían al conserje. La cara de la chica mostraba la culpa, pero la perfecta cara de jugador de poker de Harry, no demostraba nada. Sirius bajó volando en su escoba hasta la lechucería, enrolló la capa y la envolvió en el papel marrón disponible, llamó a Hedwig y le entregó el paquete para Harry. Sirius no quería privar a su ahijado de una herramienta tan valiosa.

* * *

Para no mentirle completamente a su mejor amigo, Sirius hizo unas rondas por varios bares, buscando novedades sobre actvidades oscuras. No había ninguna noticia sobre Peter, pero Sirius consiguió algunos indicios a seguir. Unos cuantos días después entró a la oficina de James y se dejó caer en la silla, frente a él.

-Un callejón sin salida-. Anunció Sirius. -Pero, de todos modos, tengo algunos datos interesantes-. Lanzó un rollo de pergamino sobre el escritorio, con los datos que había obtenido de sus fuentes.

James asintió y le alcanzó un pergamino. -Minerva escribió-. Sirius sólo levantó las cejas. -Pescaron a Harry después de hora, con una niña.

Sirius rió. -Es muy chico para eso. ¿Ya le contaste a Lily?

James suspiró y negó con la cabeza. -Aún no. Te estuve esperando para eso, así tendrá más que un blanco. ¿cenas en la Mansión esta noche?

-No me lo perdería-. Sirius sonrió ampliamente, del otro lado del escritorio. Sin duda, Lily los culparía por corromper a Harry con historias de sus días como Merodeadores. Ninguno de los padres de Harry necesitaba saber con exactitud, por qué Harry fue pescado después de hora. Sirius se apoyó en el respaldo. -Entonces, ¿alguna novedad por aquí?

-Tu prima acaba de terminar el primer año de entrenamiento-. James le dio una mirada demasiado conocida a Sirius. No le iba a gustar lo que iba a decirle. -Como ella es de tu familia, puedo confiar en que no vas a seducirla, así que...¿a quién crees que vas a entrenar ahora?

Sirius gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza contra el escritorio con un audible 'ponk'. La hija de su prima era un desastre caminando, el terror en dos patas.

-A ti te encanta verme miserable, ¿verdad, Prongs?

-Es sólo uno de los muchos beneficios del puesto, Padfoot.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**Capítulo Nueve**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En este momento, Harry podría enviar a Draco Malfoy, alegremente, al más profundo, oscuro y abrasador hoyo del infierno. Por suerte, los Slytherin no estaban ni de cerca tan enojados con él como los Gryffindor con Hermione y Neville. Harry no tenía idea cómo fue que Malfoy descubrió lo que iban a hacer, ni cómo Neville supo que Malfoy sabía, pero a ellos los descubrieron fuera de la cama, después de hora. Perdieron cincuenta puntos cada uno y los castigaron con detención.

El pedacito de satisfacción de Harry provenía de saber que la mayoría de los Slytherin estaban furiosos con Malfoy por delatar a Harry, y frente a McGonagall, nada menos. Algunos hasta lo llamaron traidor, en la propia cara. Por supuesto, eran estudiantes mayores, de familias antiguas que no necesitaban una conexión con los Malfoy para seguir su camino después de graduados.

La ira de las dos Casas pasó después de unas semanas, para alivio de Harry. No creía que Neville hubiera podido soportarlo más; su amigo ya se hallaba bajo el estrés de los próximos exámenes y la insistencia de Hermione por estudiar en cada momento libre, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Slytherin recuperó puntos después de un juego ganado espectacularmente; Hermione ganaba puntos a diestra y siniestra, en clase. Ambas casas volvían a pelear por la Copa de las Casas, aunque iba costarles mucho trabajo. Además, ¡vaya detención que tuvieron! Harry amaba a Hagrid, pero jamás comprendería la fascinación del hombre por criaturas que, fácilmente, podían devorárselo entero. Eso fue útil cuando andando por el Bosque Prohibido, se encontraron con el espíritu de Voldemort dándose una fiesta con la sangre de un unicornio; o hubiese sido útil si Hagrid no los hubiese separado, dejando a Harry con Malfoy. Su compañero Slytherin salió disparado a la primera vista del peligro y Harry lo hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque estuvo muy ocupado apretándose la frente dolorida.

Afortunadamente para Harry, aparecieron los centauros; de otro modo, hubiese quedado solo para enfrentarse con el espíritu de Voldemort. Mentalmente, Harry agradeció profusamente a Remus por enseñarles cómo dirigirse educadamente a las criaturas. Aunque a uno de los centauros le disgustó ver a Harry sobre el lomo de Firenze, todos expresaron su aprobación ante sus palabras formales de agradecimiento y de profundas disculpas por haber roto una costumbre de los centauros.

Otra vez, lo tenía sobre su cabeza, y lo sabía. Era Voldemort el que quería la piedra. Además, sabía que el Jefe de su Casa había sido un Mortífago. Harry había leído las viejas crónicas del Profeta sobre los juicios, como parte de sus clases de Historia con Remus. Sabía que Dumbledore había declarado en favor de Snape y que el hombre quedó libre bajo la custodia del Director, pero Harry también sabía que el anciano había cometido errores en el pasado, como por ejemplo, dejándolo con los Dursley. No confiaría nunca en alguien, solamente por las pasalbras de Dumbledore. Si sus padres hubiesen muerto realmente, ¿por cuánto tiempo hubiese estado Harry atrapado con los Dursley?

Harry no tenía idea en quién confiar. Su madre estaba casi al final de su embarazo, lo que significaba que sus padres estaban demasiado preocupados, no iba a sumarles su propia preocupación. Remus estaba a cargo de todos sus hermanos, y probablemente tan preocupado por su madre como lo estaba su padre, porque él estaba en la Mansión todo el día y era un lobo alfa.

Sirius ya había puesto en juego su cuello por Harry este año. Había un límite con lo que podía zafarse, y había un límite en lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a pedirle. Además, él tenía la sensación de que cualquier adulto con el que hablara, sólo iba a decirle que la piedra estaba a salvo porque Dumbledore la vigilaba y que se mantuviera al margen y en sus propios asuntos.

Harry podría haber argumentado que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Voldemort era asunto suyo.

Podría haber mencionado que Dumbledore no era perfecto. Pero, ningún argumento lo hubiese llevado a ninguna parte. La mayoría de los adultos no comprendería la responsabilidad que Harry sentía cuando se trataba de Voldemort. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus padres, o Sirius, o Remus, pudieran comprenderlo en verdad. Todos esos pensamientos incómodos fueron arrojadoas al fondo de su mente. Harry escarbó en su baúl, buscando unos objetos que sabía que estaban enterrados en el fondo. Los niños Potter eran educados con los modales correctos desde temprana edad, junto con el permiso de ignorar esos modales completamente en familia, usualmente. Sirius, Remus, Neville, Frank, Alice y Poppy contaban como 'familia'.

-¡Ajá!- Harry sacó una caja mediana y levantó la tapa para mirar en el interior.

Tecnicamente, los estudiantes de Hogwarts no tenían autorización para portar ningún arma, sólo su varita, pero no estaba escrito en ninguna parte. Ese hueco era todo lo que Harry necesitó para traer consigo algunos objetos. Este era una daga con el escudo de armas de los Potter en la empuñadura. Era una arma práctica, con una hoja filosa con un diseño simple, para nada ceremonial ni decorativa.

Neville tenía una igual, y normalmente Harry llevaba una con el escudo de los Longbottom. Cuando Sirius y Frank les enseñaron lo básico en cómo usar cuchillos en ataque y defensa, desde que tenían ocho años, ellos habían intercambiado las dagas como una prenda de amistad, declarándose hermanos. Esas eran las dagas que usaban en Pociones y Herbología y que llevaban a todas partes.

Harry colocó la daga y su funda en la caja y sacó una orden vía lechuza. Le había tomado un poco de investigación, pero había encontrado qué era lo que les gustaba a los centauros. Desafortunadamente, eran de gustos simples y lo que más valoraban era la sabiduría, pero también tenían gusto por los dulces -raramente satisfecho-. Llenó una gran orden de dulces variados y la envió a Honeydukes. Se la enviarían en un día o dos, y él podría mandársela al clan de los centauros por medio de Hagrid.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Blaise, en voz baja, en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

Blaise, Tracey y Maya eran los únicos amigos reales de Harry en Slytherin. Los chicos del equipo de quidditch lo trataban bien, al igual que un buen número de alumnos más grandes, pero ellos tres eran los únicos a los que calificaba como amigos. Y aún así, existía una extraña separación entre ellos, una formalidad que no existía en sus otras amistades. Harry pasaba más tiempo con los Slytherin, pero se sentía más cercano a Hermione y a los gemelos Weasley, por alguna extraña razón.

-Es para los centauros-. Le respondió Harry. -Les agradecí que me salvaran, pero creo que debería expresarles mi gratitud de otra manera.

Blaise asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente. Eso era muy Slytherin, muy propio. Si alguien salvaba tu vida te ponía en deuda con él; era un tipo de magia muy poderosa que podía causar enormes problemas si se ignoraba.

-Entonces , ¿más tarde vas a visitar a Hagrid?- Le preguntó Tracey.

-Sí-. Harry tomó un bocado de su desayuno y pensó mientras masticaba. Necesitaría escribir una nota para enviarla con el regalo. Podía confiar el envío a Hagrid, pero no necesariamente la expresión correcta de sus sentimentos. -Iré después de clases.

La última clase del día fue Potiones, con los Gryffindor. Hermione y Neville ofrecieron acompañarlo a visitar a Hagrid. Los Slytherins, para nada deseosos de pasar tiempo con los Gryffindor, le pidieron que los disculpara, declarando que tenían que estudiar. Harry sólo suspiró, preguntándose si sus dos grupos separados de amigos, alguna vez se tratarían con algo más que una vaga desconfianza.

Hagrid accedió a llevar los regalos de Harry y les ofreció té y masas. Habiendo tenido experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid, los tres rehusaron las masas, diciendo que no querían arruinarse la cena.

-Recibí novedades de Charlie-. Hagrid gimoteó. -Norbert está a salvo en Rumania.

Harry sonrió, pero la sonrisa se apagó rápidamente, porque una idea se prendió en su cabeza.

-¿Harry?- Neville conocía bien a Harry, podía leer sus expresiones casi como nadie.

-Hagrid, ¿cómo conseguiste el huevo de dragón?- Preguntó Harry, tan despreocupadamente como pudo. No quería alarmar a nadie.

Lo que derivó de allí, fue suficiente para alarmar al más lento entre ellos -una vez que las piezas encajaron-. Cuando descubrieron que el Profesor Dumbledore no estaba en el castillo, Harry se puso más nervioso.

No ayudó que Hermione le haya dicho a la Profesora McGonagall que ellos sabían qué pasaba con la Piedra Filosofal. La Vice Directora les dio un sermón severo que le recordó a Harry las historias que le habían contado su padre y Sirius. No habían exagerado.

-La piedra está perfectamente a salvo-. Terminó el severo discurso de McGonagall. -Si pesco a alguno de ustedes cerca del tercer piso les quitaré cien puntos a cada uno. Sí, señorita Granger, también de mi propia Casa, si fuera necesario.

Harry la observó alejarse, esperó, para asegurarse de que no pudiera oirlo. -Esta noche voy a ir trás la piedra.

-Y nosotros iremos contigo-. Agregó Neville, con la misma suavidad y con determinación en la mirada.

Harry quiso discutir, pero una mirada a su amigo le dijo que era inútil. -Bien. Encontrémonos aquí, después del toque de queda. Pídanle prestado el mapa a los gemelos, para evitar que nos descubran. Yo usaré mi capa.

Los Gryffindor asintieron y se encaminaron a su torre. Harry hizo su camino a Slytherin. No podía contarles lo que estaba pasando a sus amigos. Lo último que quería era que más gente estuviese en peligro, con él, o exponerse ante más personas. Existía la posibilidad de que tuviera que usar los elementos para salvar la piedra y cuantas menos personas lo supieran, tanto más seguro sería para Harry. Los magos que podían controlar los elementos, generalmente, eran sospechosos, porque realmente no había maneras efectivas para defenderse de la magia elemental.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente esa noche. Como era su costumbre, Harry se acostó con uno de sus libros, pergamino y pluma, un poco antes de que sus compañeros de cuarto se prepararan para dormir. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos dormian, se levantó y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl.

-Me pregunto por qué no la usaste cuando te deshiciste del dragón de ese gigante-. Dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras, una voz que siempre irritaba a Harry.

Harry giró y sacó su varita, sólo para encontrarse con otra varita apuntándole.

-¡Maldición, Malfoy!- Dijo Harry, en un susurro áspero. -¿Por qué no puedes mantener la nariz lejos de mis asuntos?

-Estuviste muy nervioso toda la noche-. La expresión de Malfoy era pura petulancia. -¿Qué es esta vez, más contrabando de dragones o algo más mundano, como meterte con drogas muggles?

-Pendejito repugnante-. Siseó Harry. -Debes saber que yo jamás rompo las reglas sin una jodida buena razón. Ahora, sal de mi camino, a menos que quieras que sea yo quien te quite.

Malfoy sólo elevó sus cejas. -Nah...creo que iré contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Harry estaba estupefacto; eso no era, para nada, lo que esperaba de Malfoy. -De ninguna manera.

-O me llevas contigo, o voy derecho a buscar a Severus-. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo que tenía las de ganar.

Harry gruñó. No le gustaba para nada la situación, y no había modo en que se arriesgara a que Snape descubriera lo que andaba haciendo. -Bien. Hay lugar para los dos aquí abajo. Si haces que nos atrapen voy a maldecirte con tanta fuerza que no te va a reconocer ni tu propia madre.

La sonrisa de Malfoy no desapareció ni por un instante. En cambio, guardó su varita y se acercó a Harry. Lanzando maldiciones en voz baja, con un lenguaje que enorgullecería a Sirius, pero que haría que su madre le lave la boca, Harry los cubrió a ambos con la capa.

Se las arreglaron para salir de Slytherin sin alertar a los otros estudiantes, pero estuvieron cerca. Ambos se habían quedado de piedra al entrar a la sala común, porque vieron a una pareja enredada sobre el sofá junto a la chimenea. Claramente no estaban usando nada de ropa, bajo la sábana que apenas los cubría, pero no había dudas sobre qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

Después de recuperarse, se deslizaron fuera de la sala común.

-¿Te has ruborizado, Potter?- Molestó Malfoy.

Harry maldijo al rubio. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para siquiera ver el color de su cabello, menos que menos para ver si estaba ruborizado. Malfoy sólo estaba moletándolo, como siempre.

-Qué lindo vocabulario, Potter-. Malfoy sonaba alegre y eso le freía los nervios a Harry.

-¡Cállate!-. Respondió Harry, agregando unas cuantas frases coloridas. -Mi padrino pasó un año en Azkaban, su vocabulario podría hacer ruborizar a un demonio.

-Siempre quise conocer a mi primo-. Dijo Malfoy, con algo parecido a la honestidad en el tono, pero Harry no estaba seguro. Le ofreció una mirada extrañada a su camarada Slytherin y siguió caminando.

En el pasillo del tercer piso esperaban tres personas, una con un brillante cabello rojo. Harry se quitó la capa. -En el nombre de todo lo santo, ¿qué hace él aquí?

-¿Yo?- Replicó Weasley, venenoso. -¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. -No te debo ninguna explicación-. Pero se volvió a Neville. -Me pescó escabulléndome e insistió en unirse a la diversión.

-Lo mismo pasó con nosotros-. Dijo Neville, cortante.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Preguntó Malfoy, con calma, apoyándose contra una pared y examinando sus uñas.

-Dumbledore ha escondido aquí la Piedra Filosofal y alguien...

-...Snape-. Lo interrumpió Hermione.

Harry la miró enojado y Malfoy se tensó. -..._alguien, _no tenemos pruebas para decir quién, está tratando de robarla. A Dumbledore lo han llamado de Londres, pensamos que será hoy, pero nadie quiso escucharnos.

-¿Así que tú piensas que un puñado de alumnos de primer año pueden proteger la piedra cuando no puede hacerlo nadie del cuerpo de profesores?- Preguntó Malfoy, incrédulo.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada rápida. -Los Profesores piensan que sus barreras se mantendrán, pero si se trata de uno de ellos, podrá pasar por lo que sea que hayan hecho los demás para proteger la piedra.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Preguntó Weasley, impaciente.

Malfoy le dio una mirada fulminante. -¿Estás ansioso por correr hacia el peligro? Qué buen Gryffindorito que eres.

-Primero Fluffy-. Harry sacó la flauta de madera que Hagrid le había regalado en Navidad. -¿Quién quiere tocar?

Hermione extendió la mano. -Yo tomé clases por unos años.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía simple y Harry abrió la puerta. Fluffy dormía. -Quien quiera que sea, ya pasó por aquí.

-El tipo del cabello grasiento está detrás-. Murmuró Weasley. -Lógico.

-Cuidado Comadreja-. Advirtió Malfoy. -Estás hablando de mi padrino.

-Cállense los dos-. Siseó Harry. -¡No me importa si mañana ustedes se mandan ida y vuelta al infierno, si no lo pueden evitar, pero ahora mantengan sus bocas cerradas o se las voy a cerrar yo!

Neville les hizo pasar fácilmente el Lazo del Diablo, dándoles la respuesta mucho más rápido que Hermione, que había entrado en pánico. Weasley y Malfoy se vieron forzados a trabajar juntos y con Harry, para obtener la llave encantada por Flitwick. Ambos eran voladores excelentes y Harry no tuvo dudas de que Malfoy entraría al equipo el año próximo.

Entre Weasley y Hermione, pasaron por el juego gigante de ajedrez, casi sin bajas. Harry dudó en que alguna vez se lo diría, pero le impresionó que Weasley se sacrificara para que el resto pudiera continuar.

Hermione se quedó para cuidar a Weasley y Neville fue a buscar a un Profesor cualquiera, para contarles lo que estaban haciendo. Harry dudó, después de ver cómo una pieza de ajedrez gigante golpeaba a Weasley en la cabeza. Probablemente él saldría bien de todo esto, pero no necesariamente sería capaz de proteger a quienes estaban con él.

A esta altura, eran sólo Harry y Malfoy. Pasaron por la puerta siguiente y los invadió un olor asqueroso. Un troll enorme, mucho más grande que el que Harry había encontrado en Halloween, estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo.

-Ajjj-. Malfoy se apretó la nariz. -Los trolls son asquerosos.

-Por lo menos no tengo que pelear con este-. Harry coincidió con Malfoy.

Vacilaron antes de la próxima puerta. Malfoy miró intensamente a Harry. -Pasa algo más de lo que me has dicho, Potter.

-Es Voldemort-. Harry sintió cierta satisfacción ante el respingo. -Quien sea que quiere robar la piedra, la quiere para Voldemort.

-¿Tú crees que Severus...?

-No lo sé-. Replicó Harry, con un dejo de frustración. -Hermione cree que es Snape por lo del primer partido de quidditch. Vimos que murmuraba, cuando mi escoba fue encantada, pero también podría haber estado tratando de deshacer el hechizo.

Malfoy asintió. -¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no quiero que el Innombrable regrese?

Harry hizo una pausa. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago, antes de la caída de Voldemort. Muy probablemente su único hijo estaría más que feliz por ayudar al retorno de Voldemort al poder. Sólo había una manera de razonar con su compañero de Slytherin.

-¿Hay algo que tú quieres y que no puedes tener?- Preguntó Harry, cuidadosamente.

-Sólo una cosa-. Respondió Malfoy, con suavidad.

-¿Voldemort puede dártelo?

Malfoy resopló. -Joder, no.

-¿Quieres que tu padre vaya a Azkaban?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, tú no quieres que Voldemort regrese-. Razonó Harry. Sin esperar la reacción de Malfoy, pasó por la próxima puerta, el único indicio de que Malfoy lo siguió fue el retraso antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Ya puedo decirte que esas tres son mortales-. Malfoy señaló tres pociones. Harry levantó las cejas. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Severus es mi padrino-. Respondió Malfoy, como si se dirigiera a un niño de tres años. -¿Qué te enseñó tu padrino?

Harry sólo asintió, sin responder. Ambos releyeron el acertijo y cada uno tomó una botella diferente. Harry sostuvo la pequeña botellita de cristal. -Sólo hay para uno.

-Adelante-. Dijo Malfoy. -Yo le dejo los actos heroicos a los tontos con sangre Gryffindor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero bebió la poción. Sintió como si corriera hielo por su sangre, pasó a través del fuego y respiró hondo. Ahora sólo quedaba la protección de Dumbledore.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Excepcionalmente, uno más con desacostumbrada frecuencia...por eso no se emocionen, no va a ser así siempre...¡¡Felices Pascuas y gracias a los que comparten mis historias!!**

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**Capítulo Diez**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry despertó con el más asesino de los dolores de cabeza. Mientras trataba de orientarse, unas imágenes de la noche anterior le pasaron por la mente; el golpe en la cabeza de Weasley y su caída, Quirrell y la piedra, el olor a carne quemada.

-¡La piedra!- Harry se sentó rápidamente, haciendo volar la sábana a un lado, y descubrió que tenía puesto su pijamas. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle tomar una pausa. En su recuerdos no vestía pijamas.

-La piedra está a salvo-. Dijo una voz profunda, cargada de diversión, junto a la cama. Dumbledore estaba sentado allí, con un brillo en los ojos. –Aguantaste lo suficiente como para que yo llegue a ayudarte. Tus amigos están todos bien. El señor Weasley está completamente recuperado. Estuvo cerca, Harry, pero lo aguantaste. Yo pensé que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Para salvar la piedra?- Preguntó Harry.

-No, hijo mío-. Dumbledore le sonrió con cariño. –Para salvarte a ti. Casi te perdimos anoche.

-¿Y el Profesor Quirrell?- Harry casi temía la respuesta que sabía que recibiría.

-Me temo que no sobrevivió-. El Profesor Dumbledore lucía serio. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Muchos magos adultos no hubiesen estado a la altura de los desafíos que tú enfrentaste anoche.

Algo no estaba del todo bien, la mente de Harry se hallaba nublada, presumiblemente por los efectos residuales de la poción para dormir. -...la piedra-.

-Eres persistente-. Dumbledore rió. –Ha sido destruida.

-Pero, los Flamel-. Protestó Harry.

-Tus amigos y tú investigaron muy bien, ¿verdad?- Dumbledore rió, otra vez. -Nicholas y Perenelle tienen guardado suficiente elixir como para arreglar sus asuntos. Para ellos, será como ir a dormir después de un día muy largo.

-Quiere decir…- De repente, Harry se sintió increíblemente culpable.

-Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte es la próxima gran aventura.

Harry asintió, y luego se dio cuenta de qué era lo que no estaba bien. La Enfermería estaba demasiado silenciosa; Poppy debería estar controlándolo. -¿Dónde está Poppy?

Dumbledore levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada sobre la forma familiar en que Harry se refirió a la encargada del hospital. –Anoche recibió un llamado. Felicitaciones, Harry. Tienes un nuevo hermanito…y una hermanita.

-¿Y mi mamá?- Harry sintió que su estómago se retorcía, recordando la palidez de su madre, después del nacimiento de Ian y lo cerca que había estado de perderla, esa vez. No quería ni pensar en cómo estaría ahora, después de mellizos.

-Fue una noche difícil, Harry-. El brillito de Dumbledore ya no estaba. –No voy a mentirte; pero tu madre se repondrá.

No importaba nada más. Que los 'Señores Oscuros' y los profesores poseídos se jodan; Harry sólo quería ir a casa y asegurarse de que su familia estaba a salvo. Al menos, eso explicaba por qué ninguno de ellos estaba con él. Se preguntó si sabrían lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Resultó que Dumbledore y Snape se estaban encargando de su bienestar, mientras Poppy seguía en la Mansión Potter. El Director lo dejó solo para que pensara, y no vio a nadie más hasta que Snape apareció después de que los elfos se encargaron de que Harry comiera su cena, esa noche.

-Bebe-. Snape le alcanzó un frasco.

Harry sólo vaciló por un brevísimo momento, antes de tomarse la repugnante preparación. Ambos se sentaron en silencio, durante varios minutos.

-¿Por qué no acudiste a mi?- Preguntó Snape, finalmente. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban un dejo de curiosidad, el resto de su rostro no revelaba ni la menor emoción.

-Nunca confíes en nadie hasta que pruebe que merece tu confianza-. Harry citó a Alastor Moody, suavemente. -Y aún entonces, cuídate las espaldas. Todos los Gryffindors estaban convencidos de que era usted. Yo tenía mis dudas, pero mejor a salvo que muerto.

Snape levantó las cejas. -En verdad.

-Gracias, señor, por el contra hechizo, durante el juego-. Harry miró a su Jefe de Casa a los ojos.

Snape hizo una mueca, una mueca que casi podía pasar por una sonrisa...casi. -Puedes decirle a tu padre que mi deuda de vida con él ha sido saldada.

Harry apenas asintió, deseando reír, pero sabiendo que no era lo apropiado. -Él insiste en que no existe ninguna deuda, porque fue culpa de Siri que usted casi haya muerto.

La mueca, rápidamente fue reemplazada por un fruncimiento de ceño. -¿Tú lo sabes?

Harry sacudió la cebeza. -Sólo lo básico de la historia. No concozco los detalles.

Snape asintió y le alcanzó otro frasco. -Bebe esto antes de dormir. Madam Pomfrey regresará por la mañana y dirá si estás bien como para tomar tus exámenes.

-Gracias-. Dijo Harry. El Profesor se puso de pie.

Justo antes de que el hombre dejara la sala, Harry oyó un suave: -De nada, Harry.

Todavía sintiéndose extenuado, Harry bebió la poción y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

-Tu padrino estaba fuera de sí-. El regaño de Poppy despertó a Harry. -Si tu madre no hubiese comenzado con su trabajo de parto, las noticias de tus hazañas de anoche, seguramente la hubiesen traído hasta aquí-. Harry dio un respingo. -Deberías sentirte culpable. Fue una suerte para ti que Remus respondiera la llamada de Albus.

-Lo siento-. En ese momento, Harry sólo podía pensar en su madre. -¿Cómo está mamá?

Poppy suspiró y apartó cariñosamente el flequillo de Harry. -No podrá tener más hijos, pero sobrevivió a esta vez. Tendrás que ser cuidadoso cuando vayas a casa. Nada deberá alterarla, por lo menos por una semana, así que no le cuentes por lo que has pasado.

Harry asintió. -¿Los bebés están bien?

-Aquí tienes-. Poppy sonrió y sacó un cigarro de entre su túnica. -Pero no lo fumes hasta que seas mayor de edad. Son un niño y una niña: Rowan Linnea y Ryan Christoph.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. -¿Cuántas maldiciones lanzó esta vez? ¿Los otros están bien?

Poppy rió y le contó a Harry el drama de la noche anterior en la Mansión Potter. Cada vez que Lily Potter pasó por un parto, había hechizado múltiples veces a James, por haberla dejado en esas condiciones, hasta que se las arreglaban para quitarle la varita. Puede que él sea el Jefe de los Aurores, pero jamás se defendería contra su esposa.

La fiesta de despedida fue todo lo que le habían dicho a Harry que sería. La mesa de Slytherin estuvo particularmente alborotada, pues ganaron la Copa de las Casas. Malfoy estaba extraño; su conducta no cambió en la Casa, pero ignoró completamente a Harry, lo que en verdad, era una mejoría después de haberse pasado peleando todo el año. A pesar de la ausencia de Harry en el partido final de Quidditch, Slytherin se las arregló para ganar, apenas. Eso, combinado con los puntos que Dumbledore les otorgó por salvar la piedra, puso a Slytherin en el primer puesto, con Gryffindor en un cercano segundo puesto.

Harry estaba ansioso por volver a su casa, a pesar del cariño que le había tomado a Hogwarts. Iba a ser fácil ver a la mayoría de sus amigos durante el verano. Hermione era la única que no estaba conectada a la Red Flú. Sin embargo, podrían escribirse y, tal vez, encontrarse en Londres para comprar juntos los materiales para el año próximo, o alguna otra cosa en el mundo muggle.

Ya en su casa, tuvo una semana completa de indulgencia. Hasta que, una noche, Sirius golpeó la puerta de su cuarto, después de que sus hermanos y hermanas se fueron a dormir. -Ven al estudio de tu padre, cachorro. Es hora de que hablemos.

Harry tragó saliva y bajó las escaleras de mala gana. Su madre debió tomar al menos diez pociones por día, en la última semana, hasta que esta mañana, Poppy declaró que estaba completamente repuesta. Sin embargo, nadie había podido dormir bien esos días.

Todos los encantamientos silenciadores habían sido levantados, a causa de las nuevas adiciones a la familia Potter. Ni bien hacían callar a uno de los mellizos, el otro comenzaba a llorar. A veces, Harry se preguntaba si no lo harían a propósito, pero sabía que no eran lo suficientemente grandes para eso...pero, eran gemelos mágicos.

En el instante en que entró al estudio, su madre se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. -¡No puedo creerlo, Harry! ¡Lo enfrentaste solo, otra vez! ¿Qué estabas _pensando_?

-En ese momento, sólo en que Voldemort podía regresar-. Dijo Harry, con la cabeza gacha. Había pensado bastante sobre esa noche. -Así que tenía que ir y casi asegurarme de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso, Harry?- Preguntó Remus, suavemente, con su mejor voz de maestro; sin darle pistas de cuál era la respuesta correcta.

Harry suspiró. -La protección del Profesor Dumbledore aseguraba que sólo alguien que quisiera la piedra, pero no usarla, pudiera obtenerla. Si yo no hubiese estado allí, Quirrell y Voldemort ni siquiera se hubiesen acercado a la piedra. Yo casi arruiné todo el trabajo que los Profesores pusieron en esas barreras de protección. Si yo no hubiese estado allí, la piedra estaría a salvo y Quirrell podría...Quirrell podría seguir con vida.

-Albus no fue claro con lo que le sucedió a Quirrell-. Dijo Lily Potter. Harry sabía que ella no había tenido intención de que él la oyera. Sonrió a su madre, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos. -No lo hubiese logrado sin ti, mamá-. Cuatro pares de ojos se agrandaron lo suficiente como para que Harry notara la sorpresa. -Dumbledore dijo que tu amor me salvó, las dos veces: ese día de Halloween y ahora, con Quirrell.

Todos los adultos intercambiaron miradas, y el padre de Harry se levantó y lo abrazó. –Ve a la cama, Harry. Creo que ya te castigaste a tí mismo, más de lo que te castigaríamos nosotros.

Los padres y los tíos le besaron la frente y él hizo su camino escaleras arriba, por primera vez desde esa noche, mucho más relajado y sin la ayuda de ninguna poción.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo?- Sirius les preguntó a los otros.

Lily negó con la cabeza. –Aún no. Es demasiado joven para saber que su magia actuó sola para eliminar una amenaza. Sin embargo, le diré a Albus tan pronto como pueda; él tiene que saber lo que pasó realmente con Voldemort.

-Yo no volveré al Ministerio por una semana más-. Agregó James. –Tú y yo podemos ir a Hogwarts mañana por la mañana. Llevaremos a los gemelos para que Poppy los examine y para que Minerva los conozca.

-En ese caso, yo me quedaré aquí-. Sonrió Remus. –Me va a venir bien un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Con esos cuatro en la casa?- Rió Sirius. –Paz y tranquilidad es lo último que tendrás.

Remus levantó una ceja, mirando a su amigo. –Si tú te quedaras, tal vez; pero yo tengo algo de autoridad sobre ellos.

James rió por la expresión indignada de Sirius; no estaba muy contento porque Harry se había metido en semejante problema en Hogwarts. No era del tipo de problema que había caracterizado a los Merodeadores. La tarea de Dumbledore era proteger a sus alumnos, no permitirles que, por proteger los artefactos mágicos de sus amigos, pongan sus vidas en riesgo ante señores oscuros. Nada de eso debería ser parte del castillo. James iba a tener que volver a hablar con el hombre.

Harry no sabía que sus padres habían ido a discutir con Dumbledore, por causa suya, nuevamente. Sólo se sentía aliviado porque estaba en vacaciones de verano. Bajo la dirección de Remus comenzó con sus tareas escolares, pero no tenía mucho para hacer. Después de todo, si trabajaba continuamente en sus deberes, iba a completarlos en unos pocos días, -no le sorprendería nada a Harry si Weasley dejara todo para el último momento-.

Entonces, tendría tiempo para que lo visitaran sus amigos de Slytherin y podrían volar juntos, o para ir a la Mansión Longbottom a practicar duelo con Neville, o para pasar tiempo con Brie, Alex e Ian. Los gemelos Weasley querían visitarlo, pero sus horarios nunca parecían coincidir con los de Harry.

Harry pasaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera de la Mansión porque los nuevos gemelos lloraban casi todo el tiempo que estaban despiertos. Eso volvía loca a su madre y Harry no quería terminar por el suelo.

Una tarde cálida y brillante, Harry descansaba sobre una roca junto al lago, tomando sol con su padrino. Remus enseñaba hechizos defensivos a Brie, mientras Alex e Ian trabajaban en ejercicios de lectura y escritura. Harry amaba los momentos como ese, con su padrino; ninguno decía ni una palabra, sólo se sentaban en un silencio compartido. La mayoría de la gente jamás creería que Sirius fuera capaz de hacerlo. La mente de Harry seguía volviendo a la única cosa que no había resuelto de la noche anterior a sus exámenes.

-¿Siri?

-¿Sí, cachorro?

-¿Qué edad tenías la primera vez que tuviste sexo?- Preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

Sirius tosió y se enderezó. La mirada que le dio a Harry fue impagable. –Harry, tú eres demasiado chico...

Harry comenzó a reír; no pudo evitarlo. -¡Ya lo sé! Es que…esa noche, había una pareja en Slytherin...y los vimos cuando salíamos...

-¿Los vimos, nosotros?- Retrasó Sirius.

-Sí, nosotros-. Harry golpeó el brazo de su padrino. –Tú sabes que tuve que llevarme a la rastra a tu primo, irritante como el demonio...¡y no cambies el tema! ¿Qué edad tenías?

Sirius suspiró. -¿No vas a dejar que me escape, verdad?- Harry negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué yo?- Harry sólo levantó una ceja. –Ya sé, tus otras opciones incluyen a tus padres y a un hombre lobo-. Sirius suspiró otra vez. –Tenía quince años.

-Y...-. Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente. Harry casi nunca perdía la compostura. -¿…fue con un chico o una chica?- Las cejas de Sirius se elevaron aún más. –Sé que sales con ambos...hice algunas cuentas; si tenías quince años, la primera vez...y en los últimos seis años, más o menos, debe haber algunos que no conocí, y tenemos que contar con un año sin nadie...así que serían unos setenta y cinco en total, más o menos...Así que, aunque no fueras mi padrino...

Sirius se puso pálido, lo que era algo impresionante, considerando que hacía largo rato que estaban al sol. -¿Setenta y cinco?

-Es una cifra estimativa-. Harry se preguntó qué sería, exactamente, lo que hizo que Sirius luciera como si alguien caminara sobre su tumba. Después de todo, el hombre debía tener alguna idea de con cuánta gente se acostó...

-Yo…- Sirius tragó saliva. –Yo no los conté-. De pronto, recordó que estaba hablando con su ahijado de once años, y que James y Lily, verdaderamente, lo matarían si corrompiera a su bebé. –Harry, no deberías...realmente, no...Yo no soy el mejor ejemplo.

Harry rió. –No tengo intenciones de seguir tus pasos, Padfoot. Ni siquiera sé que me pasa con estas cosas, ni siquiera me gusta cuando alguien que no es de la familia me abraza.

Harry hizo sapitos con una piedrita en el lago; mientras Sirius lo contemplaba. Todos sabían que aún habían consecuencias del trato que los Dursleys habían dado a Harry; y se convertía en tema de conversación cada varios meses. Una vez que Sirius se recuperó de su estadía en Azkaban, él, James y Remus visitaron a la hermana de Lily. No lastimaron a ninguno de los Dursley, pero sí asustaron a los dos monstruos que maltrataron a Harry.

-Sólo prométeme algo, Harry-. Dijo Sirius, en su tono más serio.

Harry se volvió a mirarlo; sus ojos verdes brillaban al sol. –Lo que sea.

-No te apures con nada-. Sirius le dio a su ahijado el consejo que hubiese querido que alguien le diera a él. Recordó esa tarde con Bill Weasley y un par de encuentros posteriores y se preguntó si, tal vez, debería cambiar esa costumbre de compañías de una noche. Tenía la sensación de que Harry había faltado a su cuernta por unos cuantos, pero no quiso pensar más. –Si tienes preguntas, siempre puedes venir a mi; y si te sientes presionado o confundido, no dudes en llamarme.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente. –Seguro, Padfoot.

-Una cosa más, Harry-. Sirius venía temiendo esto. Harry sólo levantó sus cejas. –Las barreras alrededor de la casa de tu tía están fallando. La única manera de reconstruirlas es que tú pases, por lo menos, un mes en la casa.

La cara de Harry se ensombreció y frunció el ceño. –Y ellos, ¿qué piensan de eso?

-Aún no les han dicho-. Respondió Sirius, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de evitarle todo el asunto. –No hay razón para decirles nada si tú no quieres ir-.

-¿Qué quiere mamá?- Preguntó Harry, rápidamente. Levantó otra piedra y la tiró con más fuerza que las anteriores; esta fue derecha y las ondas se extendieron en el agua.

Sirius apoyó una mano en el hombro de su ahijado. –No importa lo que haya pasado, Petunia es su hermana, y Lily la va a querer siempre. Al mismo tiempo, ella detesta cómo Petunia nos ha tratado a todos, especialmente a ti. Ella no te culparía si eligieras no renovar las barreras.

- Pero aún así, quiere que yo vaya-. Harry suspiró. Sirius no respondió, y esa fue una respuesta suficiente. –Iré, pero quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible. No voy a estar en esa casa el día de mi cumpleaños.

Harry no le dio oportunidad a Sirius para que le responda, se puso de pie y se zambulló al lago, sabía que Sirius volvería a la Mansión. No había modo de saber cuánto tiempo permanecería Harry bajo el agua. Podía controlar el aire y el agua, así que podía respirar sumergido. La primera vez que fueron a nadar y Harry se quedó varios minutos bajo el agua, Sirius entró en pánico y lo sacó, listo para hacerle reanimación cardiopulmonar. Harry estaba bien, pero confundido.

Cuando Harry salió a la superficie, casi era hora de la cena. Entró a la casa, tomó una ducha para quitarse cualquier mugre del lago que se le haya adherido a la piel, y cuando salió del baño lleno de vapor, fue recibido por el sonido de los gritos de un niñito.

-Bueno, no extrañaré eso-. Murmuró Harry, para sí mismo.

Sacó unos jeans limpios y una camiseta de Slytherin de su guardarropa. Tenía media hora y pensó en dedicarla a leer algo. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió un paquete sobre la cama. Apenas sacó el contenido de la bolsa de papel, y sintió que el rubor le subía a las mejillas. Miró alrededor con rapidez, para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus hermanos haya entrado a su cuarto. La primera semana habían estado un tanto pegotes, pero finalmente, ya estaban más tranquilos.

-Nunca debería haberle preguntado-. Harry casi se golpeó la frente.

Sirius le había dejado no sólo un libro 'Hechizos seguros para un sexo seguro', sino también una amplia variedad de revistas. Algunas de las que ni siquiera pensaba abrir; puede que Harry no supiera mucho sobre sexo, aún, pero sabía que no estaba interesado en nada que involucrara dolor y a juzgar por la portada, eso lucía doloroso.

-¡Harry, la cena está lista!- La voz cantarina de Brie se oyó, subiendo las escaleras.

Rápidamente, Harry guardó todas las revistas y el libro, de vuelta en la bolsa y los encantó para que sólo él pudiera tomarlos. Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre descubriera que los tenía porque Alex o Ian los habían encontrado. Si a Harry lo pescaban en esto, Sirius también caería.

El resto de la familia, Sirius y Remus incluidos, lo esperaban en el comedor.

-¿Cuándo me voy?

-¿Irte?- Brie lucía alterada. -¡Acabas de volver a casa!

-Mañana por la mañana-. Afirmó el padre de Harry. -Sirius nos comunicó tu decisión y tu madre habló con su hermana esta tarde. Harry estará de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, Brie; tiene que vistar a tu tía y a tu tío en Surrey.

Era claro que James no estaba del todo complacido, por lo que no se dijo más sobre el asunto esa noche. Antes de ira a la cama, Harry les escribió una rápida nota a Fred y a George. Ellos habían planeado visitar la Mansión y conocer a los Merodeadores la semana próxima, pero deberían posponerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. Capítulo 11

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

OOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo Once**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si había algo bueno de ir a Surrey, para Harry, era que podía viajar en la motocicleta de Sirius, y hasta conducirla por un breve trecho. Amaba viajar con su padrino, aunque su madre estaba convencida de la peligrosa naturaleza del vehículo. No obstante, volaban, y Harry lo disfrutaba: amaba el viento en su cabello, la velocidad, el sonido rugiente del motor. Al llegar a la casa de los Dursley, pudo agregar una razón más a su amor por la motocicleta de Siri: los Dursley la detestaban.

Ese fue un comienzo emocionante para las que, probablemente, serían las cinco semanas más aburridas de su existencia. En el instante en que Harry arribó al número 4 de Privet Drive, en Surrey, Harry supo que el lugar sería un infierno. Aunque algunos pòdían describir a Harry como obsesivo, no era nada comparado con su tía. Si el piso de su cocina no estaba lo suficientememente limpio como para hacer allí una cirugía a corazón abierto, le daba un ataque. Aún así, su primo Dudley tenía permitido hacer lo que se le antojara. Cada vez que Dudley dejaba una habitación, tía Petunia aparecía detrás y limpiaba lo que sea que haya dejado la ballena holgazana.

Al principio, se mostraban tremendamente educados. Harry hizo sus tareas, las asignadas por el colegio y por Remus, en el segundo cuarto de Dudley -que había sido equipado con un catre durante su estadía-. Después de unos cuantos encantamientos, el camastro quedó cómodo y agradable. No le daban la habitación de huéspedes, por si acaso Marge, la hermana de Vernon, decidiera visitarlos. Harry estaba convencido de que después de que él se fuera, ellos quemarían las sábanas y el colchón que estaba usando, y tal vez, hasta fumigarían la habitación. Después de todo, lo trataban como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Aunque no era necesario que estuviera allí más de un mes, Dumbledore determinó que con cinco semanas, aseguraría las barreras de protección hasta su graduación. Harry contaba los días en Privet Drive, y al final de cada uno, lo marcaba con una gran equis roja en el calendario.

Extrañamente, no recibió ninguna carta. Hedwig buscaba las cartas que él escribía, las llevaba, pero no traía nada a su regreso. Esto le preocupaba, pero él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, ya sabría el por qué. En una semana cumpliría años. Se iría la noche anterior, para despertar en su propia cama el día de su cumpleaños.

Esa semana, las cosas pasaron de extrañas a miserables. Durante días, Harry notó que su primo lo miraba de manera rara, pero el esférico idiota desviaba la mirada cada vez que descubría que Harry lo observaba.

Harry no quiso arriesgarse a romper el agradable estado en que los Dursley, mayormente, lo ignoraban, pero aún así, el asunto le molestaba. Hasta que una noche, sus tíos salieron y los dejaron solos en la casa, por unas horas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La cabeza de Harry se levantó y vio a Dudley, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tapando la luz del pasillo. Si su primo no perdía algo de peso, pronto no iba a pasar por las puertas de su propia casa.

-Magia-. Fue la simple respuesta de Harry. Estaba practicando uno de sus ejercicios de control, encorvando los dedos de las manos hacia las palmas y luego volviéndolos a enderezar. Cada vez que un dedo se enderezaba, la pequeña bola de fuego que tenía en cada mano, saltaba hacia ese dedo y luego él lo encorvaba y la bolita saltaba al siguiente. Años atrás había comenzado con una mano, su memoria no era clara de esa época, luego había avanzado a trabajar con las dos manos. Años antes, una interrupción semejante hubiese provocado la pérdida de su control, y el fuego se hubiese dispersado; pero ahora podía controlarlo sin necesidad de mirarlo ni de pensar; se había convertido más en un método de relajación, que en un ejercicio necesario.

Los ojitos de cerdo de Dudley se abrieron más. -¿Cómo...?

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara, Dudley-. Suspiró Harry, juntando los dedos y abriéndolos: el fuego llameó y desapareció, con una exhalación de humo. -¿Qué querías?

-Te crees mejor que yo porque puedes hacer magia-. Dudley pasó del asombro ligeramente temeroso a una hostilidad abierta.

Harry hizo una pausa de un momento. ¿Creía que los muggles eran inferiores? No, se respondió a sí mismo. Sabía que los muggles eran iguales que los magos en intelecto y en astucia, en arte y en música, hasta en la guerra. Sólo creía que este muggle en particular, era inferior, no sólo a la mayoría de los magos, sino también a la mayoría de los muggles.

-No, Dudley-. Respondió Harry. -La magia no hace mejor a una persona que a otra-. Muchos de sus amigos no opinarían lo mismo, por supuesto, los que se consideraban sus amigos...¿por qué no le habían escrito? Fue entonces cuando notó que Dudley se dirigía, o mejor dicho, caminaba a paso de pato, hacia el escritorio y comenzaba a manotear sus libros y papeles. -¡Ey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué es esto?- Dudley extrajo una de las revistas que le había dado Sirius. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo: se había sentido demasiado seguro, creyendo que ninguno de los Dursley se atrevería a tocar sus cosas, por miedo a ser manchado por la magia.

-Es sólo una revista-. Harry se estiró para tomarla, pero Dudley giró, con sorprendente agilidad para su tamaño, y la sostuvo lejos de sus alcance. Harry odiaba su escasa altura. Cuando volviera a la mansión iba a segurarse de que Sirius pagara por esto.

-¡Es una revista de desnudos!- Exclamó Dudley, y comenzó a hojearla, mientras Harry lo corría para alcanzarlo. -¡Y las fotografías se mueven!

-¡Dudley, devuélvemela!- Ordenó Harry, usando su tono de voz más autoritario.

Estaba a punto de hechizar a su primo, pero le había prometido a su madre que no usaría magia con los Dursley, a menos que fuese necesario. Si había podido controlar su magia cuando enfrentó al espíritu sin cuerpo del mismísimo Voldemort, debería poder controlar su reacción con estos parientes.

No contó con que sus tíos volvieran más temprano de lo esperado. Y, aparentemente, tampoco Dudley. Con sus gritos, ninguno de los chicos escuchó que la puerta de calle se abrió y cerró, ni los pasos que se dirigieron hasta la cocina, donde estaban ellos, uno a cada lado de la mesa. Harry sintió que su estómago se hundía: su tío entró a la habitación detrás de Dudley y le sacó la revista de la mano.

Las advertencias de Sirius, sobre cómo debían tratar a Harry, probablemente cayeron en la nada. Mientras Vernon Dursley miraba la revista, su cuello se tornaba púrpura y el color se diseminaba por las mejillas, la frente, hasta que toda la cara le brilló de ira. Harry vio que una vena saltaba, latiendo.

-Trajiste esta porquería a mi casa-. Prácticamente, Vernon dio un alarido, mientras sacudía la revista en la cara de Harry. No tenía sentido negarlo, ninguna revista muggle tenía fotografías con movimiento, todos lo sabían.

La revista fue descartada, sin ceremonia, en el cesto de la basura. Más tarde, Harry tendría que ingeniárselas para recuperarla, para que no fuera encontrada en algún basural, por algún muggle.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo miró furioso y con disgusto a su tío y a su primo. Definitivamente, Sirius iba a escucharlo; sólo las había traído para que su madre y sus hermanos no las hallaran en su cuarto.

-¡Mi pobre Diddykins!- Harry puso los ojos en blanco y su tía se llevó a Dudley.

Harry no esperó la cachetada de su tío. -No le faltes el respeto a tu tía. No sé exactamente por qué estás aquí; sospecho que tus padres no quieren que un desviado como tú esté con ellos todo el verano y te envían aquí con alguna historia ridícula sobre algún 'hombre de la bolsa' que quiere lastimarnos.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. Sabía que los muggles tendían a querer buscarle explicaciones a cualquier cosa mágica que encontraban, pero este muggle tenía pruebas de la realidad de la magia, las tenía desde hacía años, y aún así, no creía en su existencia.

Vernon agarró a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó hasta el segundo cuarto de Dudley, lo arrojó sobre la cama mientras él iba a revisar el escritorio. Todo lo demás que Sirius le había dado, estaba en el baúl de Harry, así que su tío no encontró nada más, y comenzó a arrojar libros y pergaminos dentro del baúl. Harry dio un respingo: seguramente las páginas se doblaron y las tareas del verano se arrugaron todas; después podría arregrarlas con un encantamiento, pero él prefería que sus cosas no se dañaran.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo. El hombre levantó el baúl y lo sacó del cuarto.

-Te lo devolveré cuando te vayas-. Espetó Vernon. -Si no tienes acceso a tus 'rarezas', no vas a poder corromper a mi hijo. Mantente alejado de él-.

Si no fuese porque su tío se estaba llevando todas sus pertenencias, incluso su ropa, porque no había armario ni vestidor en el cuarto; Harry se hubiese reído pues él no quería saber nada con Dudley.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a ponerme?- Desafió Harry.

El hombre hizo una breve pausa en la puerta. -Puedes usar alguna ropa vieja de Dudley. Dio un portazo.

Con bastante rapidez, Harry se sobrepuso a la ira que le provocaron sus parientes, y vio toda la situación como un absurdo. Sacó su varita, puso un encantamiento silenciador en el cuarto y se rió a carcajadas. ¿Su tío creía realmente que quitándole el baúl, le quitaba la magia? ¿creía que las cerraduras muggles podían detenerlo si quisiera recuperar sus pertenenecias? Era demasiado.

Sabiendo que sólo le quedaba una semana, Harry usó las grandes prendas viejas sin hacer comentarios y comenzó a leer los libros que Dudley había abandonado en este segundo cuarto. A juzgar por cómo protestaban los lomos de los libros cuando los abría, Harry supuso que Dudley nunca trató de leerlos, ni de mirar las imágenes que adornaban a unos cuantos.

Una mañana, en el desayuno, Vernon Dursley le anunció: -Esta noche tendremos visitas-. Sacó pecho, como un ave emplumada. -Los Mason son clientes muy importantes y este contrato puede significar mi carrera; sólo la comisión nos permitirá comprarnos una casa de vacaciones en Mallorca-. Harry observó que la hermana de su madre se entusiasmaba por el comentario y Dudley seguía metiéndose comida en la boca. Vernon apuntó a Harry con su tenedor y un trocito de huevo revuelto cayó sobre la mesa. -No saben nada de ti y tampoco lo sabrán, ¿está claro?

-Sí-. Dijo Harry, simplemente. No tenía interés en conocer a esa gente, ni a nadie que se relacionara voluntariamente con los Dursley. Este verano, Harry había aprendido más sobre taladros de lo que jamás hubiese querido saber.

La tía le dio una cena rápida, mientras ponía los toques finales a la cena para los Mason. Era una comida escasa y sosa que Harry no le daría ni a un perro. Pero, bueno, el único perro que conocía era su padrino en forma de animago, y si sintiera particulares deseos de venganza, tal vez se la daría.

-No tengo por que soportar esto, tía Petunia. No tengo ninguna obligación de quedarme aquí para renovarles _a ustedes_ las barreras de protección-. Dijo Harry, en voz baja, mientras lavaba automáticamente su vajilla. -Por alguna razón, después de todo lo que has hecho, mi madre aún te quiere. Yo no creo que la sangre te haga familia, pero haré lo que sea para evitarle el más leve dolor a mi madre-.

Harry no esperó ninguna respuesta, terminó con la vajilla y subió al segundo cuarto de Dudley. Cerró la puerta; si tenía que pasar la noche fingiendo que no existía, al menos iba a sacar algo de ello; se sentó en el suelo, en el centro del cuarto, en posición de loto y colocó algunas barreras extra. Minutos más tarde, ya concentrado más allá de su alrededor, Harry trabajaba en una barrera personal que, con suerte, podría desviar la mayoría de los hechizos menores. Con una barrera así, entretejida con su propia magia, no necesitaría gastar energías en bloquear hechizos menores y podría concentrarse en los ataques más serios.

En algún lugar, Harry registró el sonido de la aparición de un elfo doméstico. Al principio, no reaccionó, hasta que recordó que no estaba en la mansión. Lentamente, Harry salió de su estado meditativo.

Evidentemente, el elfo doméstico no era de la mansión. A primera vista, un elfo doméstico se parecía a cualquier otro, pero también era claro que este elfo no pertenecía al más agradable de los amos. Usaba lo que parecía un sucio harapo, y tenía pequeñas cicatrices en las orejas y en las manos.

Harry no pudo recordar ni una sola vez en que se haya castigado a un elfo doméstico en la mansión Potter. En cambio, tenía varios recuerdos de los Potter, de Sirius, Remus, y Neville, siendo regañados por elfos. Uno de ellos, una noche, hasta los mandó a la cama sin cenar, a él y a Neville.

-¿Quién es tu amo y por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Harry, con precisión. A temprana edad, había aprendido a ser directo y especifico con los elfos domésticos, pues ellos tenían la tendencia a interpretar las órdenes vagas de las maneras más interesantes.

-Dobby no puede decirlo-. El elfo se retorció las orejas y pareció muy asustado. -Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry levantó las cejas. -¿Tu amo te envió para impedir mi regreso al colegio?

-Dobby es malo-. El elfo empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso y, rápidamente, Harry colocó un hechizo silenciador más potente alrededor del cuarto. Levantó al elfo por la parte de atrás de los harapos sucios. -No te castigues, Dobby. Yo voy a volver a Hogwarts el primer día de septiembre, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, estoy seguro de que mis padres me obligarían.

-Hogwarts no es seguro-. Continuó Dobby, retorciéndose las manos, en lugar en las orejas. -Harry Potter, señor, no debe volver.

-Voy a regresar a Hogwarts-. Dijo Harry, con firmeza. -No he visto a ninguno de mis amigos por más de un mes y no voy a quedarme en casa mientras ellos están en el colegio.

-¿Los amigos que no le escriben a Harry Potter?- Indicó la voz de Dobby.

Se hizo la luz en la mente de Harry, dejó caer al elfo y extendió la mano. Debió haberlo sabido. -Dame mis cartas, Dobby.

-Dobby lo siente-. El elfo sacó una gruesa pila de pergaminos doblados y sujetos con un cordel y se la alcanzó. -Dobby pensó que si Harry Potter creía que no tenía amigos, Harry Potter querría quedarse a salvo en su casa.

Harry tomó la pila y la repasó rápidamente. Había cartas de sus padres, de Neville, de sus hermanos, de sus amigos de Slytherin, de Hermione y de los gemelos Weasley.

-No sé quién te ordenó que detengas mi correspondencia, pero no volverás a meterte con mis cartas-. Harry se estaba irritando mucho con este elfo.

Los elfos domésticos pueden actuar por voluntad propia si no se les prohibe estrictamente hacer algo, pero él nunca había visto un elfo que hiciera cosas como éste, sin la aprobación de su amo. Porque a juzgar por las acciones de Dobby, no tenía la aprobación de su amo.

-Dobby lo siente, pero Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts-. En un santiamén, la puerta se abrió y Dobby salió, escaleras abajo.

Harry corrió trás el elfo, maldiciendo mentalmente sin parar. Aunque los Dursley supieran que él podía hacer todos los hechizos que quisiera, sus huéspedes eran otra historia, no podía hacer magia delante de ellos.

Cuando Harry llegó a la planta baja, Dobby sostenía, flotando sobre la cabeza de una mujer que debía ser la señora Mason, el postre de tía Petunia. –Es por el bien de Harry Potter.

-No, Dobby-. Gruñó Harry. Si los Mason miraban hacia la ventana de la sala de estar, lo verían. No podía considerar siquiera, hacer magia. Harry se arrojó para detener a Dobby, pero fue demasiado tarde. El elfo desapareció y el postre cayó sobre la cabeza de la mujer, mientras Harry caía al piso.

Ella chilló y todos en la habitación se voltearon, para verla desparramada sobre el piso.

-Lo siento tanto-. Tía Petunia limpiaba delicadamente el desastre con una servilleta. –Nuestro sobrino está de visita...siempre se altera alrededor de gente desconocida...

Vernon levantó a Harry y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras. Hubo otro chillido, esta vez era una lechuza, seguida por un segundo chillido, el de la mujer.

-¡¿Qué idea tienes, Dursley!- Rugió el señor Mason. -¡¿No sabes que mi esposa le tiene un miedo mortal a las aves?

La lechuza dejó caer una nota sobre la cabeza de Harry, sobrevoló la sala de estar y salió volando por la ventana de la cocina. Harry maldijo mentalmente a Dobby. ¿Por qué el elfo no detuvo a esta lechuza? Al ver el sello del Ministerio, Harry supo, exactamente, lo que contenía la carta: era una advertencia por haber hecho magia frente a muggles. Los Dursley no tenían elfos, por lo que la magia se la atribuyeron automáticamente a él.

El tío de Harry leyó la carta y su cara comenzó a oscurecerse –otra vez-, hacia ese púrpura iracundo. Bruscamente, arrastró a Harry escaleras arriba y lo empujó hacia el segundo cuarto, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto porque Harry golpeó la cabeza contra el borde del escritorio, al caer. -¿Así que no estás autorizado a usar ninguna de tus rarezas frente a nosotros, no? Te mereces que te expulsen de ese colegio tuyo.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Harry suspiró. Sólo cuatro días más y volvería a la tierra de los cuerdos. Se oyó un portazo de la puerta principal y, desde la ventana, Harry observó cómo un furioso señor Mason conducía a una llorosa señora Mason hasta el automóvil. Demasiado para el gran trato de Vernon y la casa de vacaciones en Mallorca.

Como de costumbre, Harry se despertó antes que los Dursley. Un hechizo rápido sanó el corte de la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero dejó los moretones que sintió que se formaban; supuso que sería mejor que se mantuviera fuera de la vista de su tío, quien probablemente seguiría furioso por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sabía que su padre podría enderezar el malentendido con el Ministerio, una vez que vuelva a su casa y le explique. Con rapidez, comió un tazón de cereal y regresó a su habitación temporaria. Allí, sacó su colchoneta, de debajo del camastro y procedió a doblarse a sí mismo –como un pretzel-, coordinando los movimientos y las respiraciones.

Ruidos de martillazos invadieron su paz mental; Harry se levantó y giró hacia la ventana. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces y pellizcarse, para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era ninguna alucinación extraña. Vernon Dursley, sobre una escalera, junto a su ventana, colocaba unos largos barrotes. –Quisiera ver cómo mandas a tu lechuza ahora.

Era claro que el hombre estaba loco. Una vez que los barrotes quedaron puestos, Harry escuchó que su tío, respirando trabajosamente, quitó la escalera y, más tarde, subió al primer piso y abrió su puerta.

-No vas a hacer ninguna de tus rarezas alrededor de mi familia, monstruito-. La puerta se cerró y se oyó un chirrido, luego otro que pareció ser algún tipo de sierra eléctrica que hizo un agujero en la puerta, y luego una puertita para gatos quedó instalada. –Por aquí recibirás la comida.

Dos veces al día lo dejaron salir para usar el baño, y cada vez, su tía portó una mirada mortificada en el rostro. La primera vez, Harry sólo levantó las cejas; ella le dio vuelta la cara, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual. Esto ya era más que ridículo y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si su tío no estaría mentalmente perturbado. ¿Desde cuándo los barrotes y las cerraduras eran capaces de mantener a un mago dentro o fuera de algún lugar?

El 29 de agosto llegó a paso lento. Harry había leído todos y cada uno de los libros descartados por Dudley, y hasta había arreglado varios de los juguetes rotos, la mayoría, sin magia. Hasta había intentado usar Legeremancia con los Dursley, a distancia. Sólo había leído algo sobre esa disciplina, pero después de una primera vista a sus pensamientos, no quiso saber nada con ellos. La comida que su tía le pasaba por la puertita era sabrosa, pero aburrida. El día siguiente no llegaba con la suficiente rapidez para Harry. Esa noche, dormirse le tomó más tiempo que el usual; estaba ansioso por irse y un tanto preocupado por la reacción de Sirius ante su encierro. De seguro, su familia debía estar preguntándose por qué no recibieron nada de él mientras estuvo aquí. Las cartas que leyó, mostraban preocupación, y no sólo de sus padres... los gemelos Weasley tenían una imaginación salvaje.

_****_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo doce**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Unos golpecitos en la ventana lo despertaron. Harry se desperezó y se levantó de la cama. Escuchó un silbido y sintió una brisa fría en la piel.

-¡Harry duerme en cueros!

De repente, Harry despertó completamente y vio dos idénticas cabezas pelirrojas flotando afuera, junto a su ventana. Se puso la ropa –ligeramente sucia- que había usado el día que su tío le quitó el baúl y se acercó a ver a sus amigos, que volaban en sus escobas.

-¿Qué andan haciendo ustedes dos?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Debían haber volado, al menos, durante dos horas, desde la casa de los Weasley hasta Surrey.

-¿Rescatándote?- Dijo George.

Harry rió. –Muy bien, esperen un segundo-. Empujó el marco inferior de la ventana y lo abrió lo más que pudo; después se inclinó hacia afuera, para poder ver los barrotes de la reja. Dubitativo, les lanzó una mirada a los gemelos y luego se encogió de hombros. Sacó su varita, les recomendó que retrocedieran un poco e hizo explotar los barrotes, arrancándolos de la casa. Se sintió bien, al dejar salir su enojo con una linda explosión.

Fred y George se encaramaron al hueco y entraron al segundo cuarto de Dudley, mirando arededor con una indisimulada curiosidad y un poco de disgusto. –Supongo que no nos necesitabas, realmente.

Harry rió. –No, en realidad, no. Probablemente lo mejor es que nos vayamos ahora. Odiaría ver lo que Siri haría si descubriera esto, es posible que terminara castigado y hasta suspendido en el trabajo. Sólo necesito mi baúl, que está guardado en el armario, debajo de la escalera.

-Déjamelo a mi-. Fred sonrió, sacó una pieza de metal fina y se dirigió a trabajar en la cerradura de la puerta. George se dejó caer en la cama. –Nunca se sabe cuando conviene tener a mano técnicas muggles.

-Hemos descubierto que que la magia no siempre es el mejor camino-. Sonrió Fred, abriendo la puerta. Espió el pasillo, demasiado dramáticamente, por si aparecía algún Dursley, y dejó la habitación con exagerado sigilo. Harry no pudo evitar la risa.

-Y entonces, ¿por eso es que no nos escribiste?- Preguntó George, mirando hacia la cama de flores adonde habían caído los barrotes, llevándose con ellos la mayor parte del marco de la ventana. –Estábamos preocupados.

-Esto es reciente-. Harry negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. –Esperemos a que regrese Fred y les contaré todo a ambos. En verdad, este verano ha sido interesante.

Fred regresó con el baúl de Harry y lo apoyó sobre la cama. Observó el cuarto. -¿Algo de esto es tuyo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, controló el baúl para asegurarse de que estuviera todo allí; le quitó las arrugas a su pergamino, acomodó los libros y sacó su escoba. Le alegró haber decidido traerla consigo para evitar que Brie se escabullera y la usara.

-Mmm...ninguno de ustedes vió esto, ¿sí?- Los gemelos asintieron y Harry encogió su baúl con un movimiento de varita. Luego, quitó las barreras; se guardó el baúl en miniatura en el bolsillo, bajo la mirada asombrada de los gemelos. -¿Listos?

-Sí-.

-¿Cómo hiciste...?

-Más tarde, ¿sí?- Harry se sintió un poquito incómodo. Se suponía que no debía dejar que los demás supieran que estaba exceptuado de la prohibición de hacer magia que pesaba sobre los menores de edad, pero no había manera de que pudiera hacer equilibrio con un baúl de tamaño normal sobre su escoba, durante un vuelo de dos o más horas. Además, ya se los había mostrado al hacer explotar los barrotes de la ventana.

Hubo un chillido detrás suyo, luego un gruñido y un grito desde el final del pasillo. -¡Haz callar a ese pájaro o me encargaré yo mismo!

Se oyeron los los ruidos que hacía su tío cuando se levantaba de la cama y Harry dio un respingo. -¡Mierda! ¡Monten las escobas y salgan de aquí!- Mientras soltaba a Hedwig, Harry vio que los gemelos le obedecían. -No me olvidé de ti, chica. Vé directamente a la Mansión, allí nos encontraremos.

Harry se subió a su escoba y revoloteó justo junto a la ventana. Su tío entró bruscamente a la habitación. -¿A dónde crees que vas, fenómeno?

-Tío Vernon, tu hospitalidad es incomparable, verdaderamente no tiene parangón-. Dijo Harry, con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. -Espero no tener que volver a experimentarla nunca más. ¡Qué tengas un día miserable!

Fred y George rieron histéricamente. Harry se les unió en el vuelo, aún sonriendo.

-¡Ey, Harry- Exclamó George, -parece una berenjena gigante!

-¿Todos los muggles son tan estúpidos?- Resopló Fred.

-No-. Negó Harry, con el movimiento de cabeza. -La mayoría es amable, sólo que yo tengo la mala suerte de estar emparentado con los de la peor calaña.

Se elevaron hasta una altura en que resultaría difícil para los muggles, distinguir entre ellos y aves grandes. Después de media hora de un vuelo tranquilo, Harry controló su brújula y cambió ligeramente el curso.

-Será mejor que ustedes dos vengan conmigo a la Mansión-. Dijo Harry, firmemente. -Supongo que su madre no sabe que no están acostados en sus camas-.

-Correcto-. Sonrió Fred.

Mientras volaban, Harry les contó la historia del verano. Fred y George lo siguieron, y ambos casi caen de sus escobas, más de una vez, de tanto reír. Los gemelos comenzaron a temblar, por lo que Harry, gradualmente, entibió el aire de alrededor. Cerca del amanecer, la Mansión apareció a la vista, y Harry oyó un silbido bajo, detrás suyo.

-¡Es enorme!- Exclamó George, y Fred asintió, coincidiendo. Por una vez, ninguno bromeó ni insinuó nada.

Harry se encogió de hombros; para él sólo era su hogar. Sus padres habían reconstruído la Mansión, y ahora se erigía como un gran edificio de estilo Tudor, a falta de una mejor descripción. Se zambulló y aterrizó delante de la puerta principal, con los gemelos detrás.

-Síganme-. Dijo Harry, por sobre el hombro, al abrir la puerta. Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus planes, se vieron destruidos cuando unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros y su madre lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- Exclamó. -Hace horas que dejaste Surrey, ¿no sabías que Padfoot iría a buscarte más tarde? ¿Y porqué no escribiste durante todo el verano?

-Mamá-. Harry trató de hablar, mientras ella lo examinaba, buscando heridas inexistentes. -Mamá, estoy bien-.

-Dale algo de aire al chico, Lils-. Dijo el padre de Harry, apareciendo. -Ustedes dos deben ser Fred y George. ¿Asumo que Molly y Arthur no tienen idea de dónde están ustedes?- Unas sonrisas avergonzadas fueron las únicas réplicas. -Lily,¿por qué no llamas a Molly, vía Flú, y le haces saber que sus dos malhechores están aquí, y son bienvenidos a quedarse un tiempo?

-Gracias, señor Potter-. Dijo Fred, con fervor; George también asintió.

El padre de Harry rió. -Quédense todo lo que quieran, pero no me llamen nunca más señor Potter. Pueden llamarme James o Prongs.

-Juramos solemnemente...

-...no volver a llamarlo señor Potter-. Ambos levantaron la mano derdecha, como si juraran.

James Potter elevó las cejas y observó con interés a los gemelos pelirrojos. -Más tarde, hablaremos...Ahora, tú...-. James desparramó el cabello de Harry. -antes de que vuelva tu madre, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

-Mejor no, Papá-. Harry bajó la vista y suspiró, luego levantó la mirada hacia su padre. -Dejémoslo en que no hicieron nada para lastimarme.

-¿Y esa advertencia del Ministerio?- Los ojos de James Potter se endurecieron y apretó la quijada.

-El elfo doméstico de alguien decidió tratar de evitar que yo regresara al colegio; tenía cicatrices y vestía harapos sucios-. Harry se sintió algo culpable por haber regañado tanto al elfo maltratado. -Diría que pertenece a una familia de magos tenebrosos. El del encantamiento levitador fue él.

-Me encargaré de eso-. Asintió James. -Supongo que ustedes tres estarán bastante cansados, después de tanto volar. Lleva a tus amigos arriba y yo les enviaré un elfo con un desayuno para tres.

-Gracias, Papá-. Harry sonrió y les hizo señas a los gemelos para que lo siguieran. Corrieron escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones de los niños Potter, que estaban conectadas con las habitaciones de huéspedes y sus propios baños. -Pueden quedarse aquí...¡uuuf!

-¡Harry!- Brie apretó a su hermano mayor, quien la levantó en el aire.

-¡Hola, Brie-Brie!- Harry le besó la frente y la bajó. -Estos son Fred y George Weasley. No te molestes en tratar de distinguirlos, van a responder a cualquiera de sus nombres.

Dos matas más de pelo oscuro entraron al cuarto y chocaron con las piernas de Harry; y él les desacomodó el cabello a sus pequeños hermanos. -Cuéntenme las travesuras que anduvieron haciendo mientras yo me aburría hasta el llanto con la ballena que tenemos por primo.

Harry rió y les guiñó el ojo a Fred y a George, cuando las tres voces empezaron a hablar a la vez, y luego a discutir entre ellos.

Al final, desayunaron los seis en la habitación de Harry, y sus hermanos se pasaron toda la mañana peleando por obtener su atención.

-Suficiente-. Dijo Lily Potter, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. -Es hora de clases, para ustedes tres-. Brie, Alex, e Ian, protestaron, pero eventualmente dejaron el cuarto, obedientes. -Molly no está para nada contenta con ustedes, por haber salido en la mitad de la noche sin dejar ni una nota, pero aceptó que se queden aquí una semana. Harry, ella los llevará a ti y a Neville al Callejón Diagon, con el resto de su tribu, y después a la estación.

-¡Genial!- Sonrió George.

-¡Gracias, señora Potter!- Fred se hizo eco de la sonrisa de su gemelo, y la madre de Harry cerró la puerta trás de sí.

-La ira de Mamá ha sido contenida-. George volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama de Harry.

-¡Gracias, Merlín!

Durante la semana siguiente, Harry casi olvidó lo sucedido con los Dursley y Dobby. Pero, esa noche, Fred y George estuvieron completamente en silencio. Sirius, Remus, y James sabían muy bien que los gemelos los idolatraban y dieron lo mejor de ellos para superarse uno al otro. Harry permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos brillaban risueños. Brie se prendió en el alboroto de los Merodeadores, mientras Lily tenía las manos ocupadas con sus propios gemelos.

También Neville pasó la mayor parte de la semana en la Mansión, y Harry y los gemelos le ayudaron a terminar con sus tareas -aunque ellos admitieron que ni siquiera habían comenzado con las suyas-. Después de unos cuantos encantamientos planchadores y reparadores, los pergaminos y libros de Harry quedaron como nuevos.

Las semanas restantes del verano, pasaron casi completas, al aire libre, con una gran cantidad de tiempo en el agua. Harry rechazó una invitación de los Weasley para pasar la última semana con ellos, porque no había pasado mucho tiempo con su familia; ya se había perdido demasiado de ver crecer a Ian y a Alex, casi no los conocía. Pero, sí aceptó pasar la última noche en la Madriguera -así llamaban los Weasley a su casa-, junto a Neville, para asegurarse una llegada mucho más tranquila a la estación.

Todos quedaron en encontrarse en el Callejón Diagon, ese día, para volver a la Madriguera. Harry estaba interesado en conocer a los padres de los gemelos; sabía que sus padres los conocían, y que el señor Weasley trabajaba en el Ministerio, y no mucho más.

Harry aborrecía terríblemente a la Red Flú; no había caso, de algún modo, siempre se las arreglaba para terminar en la entrada equivocada. Tenía una teoría: eso pasaba porque sus habilidades elementales interactuaban con todas las chimeneas. Este viaje no fue diferente; de seguro, Neville les informaría a los Weasley que enseguida, Harry se les uniría, tan pronto como averigüara dónde estaba. Al parecer, estaba en una tienda que exudaba magia negra. Harry suspiró profundamente.

_Maravilloso, _ pensó, _aterricé en el Callejón Knockturn. ¿Cómo mierda pasó? _Unas voces le avisaron que no estaba solo. Oyó que un hombre, en tono condescendiente, regateaba con el dueño de la tienda, y luego una voz familiar los interrumpió. _Esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿por qué no pude seguir un día más, libre de Malfoy?_

Cuando los Malfoy dejaron la tienda, Harry se puso la capucha de la túnica, para esconder su rostro -su baja estatura no revelaba su edad, porque había varias razas no humanas, que frecuentaban el Callejón-. Pasó, empujando por entre la multitud, y salió indemne del Callejón, y más que aliviado. Sin embargo, Hagrid casi lo descubrió. Podía arreglárselas solo con facilidad, pero era mucho mejor si evitaba las confrontaciones cuando podía.

-¡Harry!- Casi como con sus hermanos, hubo un torbellino de cabello castaño ensortijado y alguien lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, Hermione-. Harry sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a la chica, aunque un poco tenso; nunca se sintió muy cómodo con los abrazos, excepto los de la familia.

-Estuve muy preocupada, hasta que recibí tu carta-. Hermione hablaba a kilómetros por hora, mientras caminaban entre el gentío. -¿Por qué un elfo doméstico querría evitar que recibieras la correspondencia, o que regresaras al colegio? ¿Y, exactamente, qué es un elfo doméstico? No hay nada sobre ellos en ninguno de nuestros libros y no tuve acceso a ninguna biblioteca que pudiera servirme, porque estuve en casa. ¡Ah! Los Weasley están el la librería, esperándonos, con Neville. ¡Podrás conocer a mis padres! El señor Weasley los está abrumando un poco, con sus preguntas sobre los muggles.

Harry sólo asintió, examinó los alrededores y se encaminó hacia Flourish y Blotts. Había una larga fila, saliendo de la tienda, lo que era bastante extraño; nunca había visto algo así, pero se explicaba por un gran cartel colocado afuera: Gilderoy Lockhart firmaba autógrafos. Harry gruñó. El único tema donde él y Brie, diferían profundamente, era Lockhart. Su hermanita tenía un enorme poster del hombre en su cuarto, y Harry lo detestaba. Brie morirá de envidia cuando se entere.

Caminaron hacia el principio de la fila; Hermione continuó hablándole sobre su verano, y cada unas cuantas frases, Harry hacía un ruidito de aprobación para que ella supiera que, al menos parcialmente, la oía. Harry había aprendido el truco de su padre y de Remus, de cada vez que Sirius se largaba a hablar.

-¡No puede ser...Harry Potter!- Se desató el caos en la tienda, y Harry trató de zafarse de la mano que le sujetó el brazo y lo llevó hacia el frente. -¡Sonríe, niño, tú y yo juntos saldremos en la portada!

Harry levantó la vista hacia la cara sonriente de Gilderoy Lockhart, y prácticamente gruñó con disgusto. Sin dudas, lo había tomado de Remus. Levantó una mano para detener al fotógrafo. –Deténgase-. Se volvió hacia Lockhart. –No tengo ninguna gana de salir en la portada, ni en ninguna otra página. Si usa una sola fotografía mía, mi familia lo demandará por uso no autorizado de mi imagen-.

Lockhart lo ignoró completamente, lo que fue algo nuevo para Harry. La mayoría de la gente, o hacía lo que él pedía, sin cuestionarlo; o se lo discutía en voz alta. Tenía la sospecha de que si le decía al mundo mágico que se vaya a la mierda, la mayoría lo intenataría. Había una pequeñísima parte suya que siempre lo tentaba a mandarlos a todos al carajo, pero su cordura lo regañaba por detenerse en el pensamiento. No debería sorprenderse por haber terminado en Slytherin.

Para cuando Harry se escapó, y pudo juntarse con los Weasley, Hermione y Neville tenían en sus manos un set completo de libros autografiados por Lockhart, sin cargo. Si pudiera, él les daría el destino que tenían todos los libros de Dudley Dursley: a no ser leídos y a juntar polvo. Este año, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estudiarían a las criaturas tenebrosas; Harry se preparaba para dormir en todas las clases del año. Después de todo, él vivía con una criatura oscura, no había nada que Lockhart pudiera enseñarle, que Remus no lo haya hecho ya.

-¿Dónde estabas, compañero?- Preguntó Fred, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros.

George se puso a su lado y envolvió la cintura de Harry. –Sí, ¿de qué chimenea saliste?

Harry sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que los gemelos lo envidiarían. –Del Callejón Knockturn.

Hermione ahogó un grito, horrorizada, y los gemelos comenzaron a molestarlo con preguntas sobre cómo era. Ellos, como la mayoría de los chicos, tenían estrictamente prohibido poner un pie en el Callejón Knockturn. Harry sólo siguió sonriendo y se rehusó a contestarles, así que los gemelos decidieron torturarlo para obtener las respuestas. Fred le levantó los brazos, mientras George le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Neville!- Harry se las arregló para exclamar entre gritos y jadeos. -¡Ayúdame!

Neville no hizo nada; él y Hermione reían demasiado, como para ayudarlo. Rió tanto que le saltaron las lágrimas; pateó a George, y Fred debió retroceder para que Harry no cayera. De repente, todas las risas se detuvieron y Fred lo soltó. Completamente tomado de improviso, Harry no pudo soportar su propio peso, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Au!-. Se levantó, masajeándose el trasero; y golpeó el brazo de Fred. -¡Eso dolió, Fred!

Hubo un resoplido y Harry vio porqué toda la alegría se había escurrido de sus amigos. -¿Y te dices Slytherin, Potter? Ten un poco de dignidad.

-Malfoy-. Harry saludó educadamente, con una inclinación. Se sacudió la túnica y miró alrededor, a sus amigos. Se oyó un chillido y un relámpago rojo entró a la tienda. -Mm, ¿y eso qué fue?

-Ginny...

-...nuestra hermanita-. Dijeron los gemelos, simplemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Había tenido reacciones similares de otros niños de su año, y hasta de un adulto o dos, que de pronto se hallaron sin palabras al enfrentarse al Niño Que Vivió. Eso le enojó bastante.

-¿Juntándote con unos Gryffindor, Potter?- Malfoy miró a los Weasley y levantó la nariz, como si oliera algo desagradable. –Tal vez deberías pedir que te cambien de casa.

-Creo que me quedaré donde estoy-. Harry mantuvo su voz imparcial. Sería difícil de creer que apenas un momento antes había estado tirado en el piso, jadeando, debido a un ataque de cosquillas. –No te privaría de mi compañía tan deseada.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero se detuvo cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. –Sé amable, Draco.

-Padre-. Draco asintió a su padre. –Este es Harry Potter-. Luego señaló a los otros, sin darles importancia. –El resto son unos de Gryffindor.

-Me sorprendió mucho el resultado de su sorteo, señor Potter-. Lucius Malfoy ni se molestó en mirar a los demás.

-Usted y el resto del mundo, señor-. Harry inclinó la cabeza, educadamente. –Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador fue muy inflexible, ni siquiera pude expresar mis deseos.

-¿Preferirías ser un Gryffindor?- Dijo Malfoy, disgustado.

Harry se encongió de hombros, despreocupadamente. -Slytherin me queda bien; si fuese un Gryffindor debería cuidarme todo el tiempo del dúo peligroso.

-Te agradecemos, Harry-. Fred le sonrió brillantemente.

-Nos alegra que nos tengas en tan alta estima-. George sonrió de la misma manera y desacomodó el ya desarreglado cabello de Harry.

Ahora que pasaron a ser parte de la conversación, Lucius tuvo que reconocer a los Weasley, a Neville y a Hermione; y lo hizo con un absoluto disgusto en la cara. En ese momento, Ginny regresó, en compañía de sus padres y los Granger.

-Weasley-. Saludó Lucius. –Con todos esos allanamientos que hubo, espero que te hayan pagado las horas extras-. Tomó un libro del caldero de Ginny y lo examinó, claramente se trataba de uno de segunda mano, por el lomo usado y las tapas gastadas. –Parece que no...Válgame, ¿Cuál es el sentido de ser una desgracia para el mundo mágico si no te pagan por ello?

-Tú y yo tenemos una idea muy diferente de qué es ser una desgracia para el mundo mágico, Malfoy-. Espetó el señor Weasley.

El mayor de los Malfoy observó a los Granger, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, la conversación degradó en una pelea a golpes. El señor Weasley arrojó al señor Malfoy contra un grupo de libros usados que estaban expuestos junto a la puerta; y se amontonó gente alrededor.

-¡Basta, caballeros!- Hagrid se adelantó y los separó. El señor Weasley terminó con un labio partido y el señor Malfoy con un ojo golpeado por una versión usada de _El Libro de Hechizos Básicos, Tomo Seis._

Los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Neville acabaron su compra lo más rápido que pudieron y todos se alejaron por el callejón. Harry se preparó para otro viaje por Flú, y milagrosamente, salió por la chimenea de la sala de estar de los Weasley. Neville pasó la noche en la habitación de Ron, y Harry con los gemelos.

Ginny chillaba, cada vez que Harry la miraba, y se ponía colorada. Hasta metió el codo en el plato de la manteca, por accidente, durante la cena. Harry y los gemelos se quedaron charlando hasta tarde.

Harry insistió en que empacaran antes de ir a dormir, sabiendo, después de las vacaciones de invierno y la semana en la Mansión, que despertarlos era una tarea bastante difícil.

-Bueno, ciertamente, el verano fue agitado-. Comentó Harry, antes de dormirse.

Del otro lado del cuarto, se oyeron unas risitas gemelas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 13**

**Segundo año**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A pesar de que los gemelos empacaron la noche anterior, salieron tarde de la Madriguera para llegar a la estación. Todos los baúles fueron acomodados en la cajuela del Ford Anglia del señor Weasley, que tuvo que ser agrandada mágicamente para que cupieran. Harry levantó una ceja en dirección al señor Weasley, él le guiñó un ojo y sonrió como respuesta. Harry sólo sacudió la cabeza. Si el hombre fuera quince años menor, hubiese sido un Merodeador. Alguna vez tendría que reunirlos, sin su madre ni la señora Weasley.

Todos corrían hacia la barrera, porque no tenían tiempo que perder siendo discretos. Harry, Neville, y Ron fueron los últimos en llegar. Harry no sospechó que algo estaba mal, hasta que su carrito rebotó en la barrera y ambos, Neville y Ron chocaron contra él.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Un conductor irritado se quedó mirándolos.

-Discúlpe, señor-. Harry dió un respingo, de seguro iban a aparecerle unos espantosos moretones en las piernas, donde lo golpeó el carrito de Neville y donde golpeó contra su propio carrito. Un tobillo le dolía como si se lo hubiese torcido.

-Disculpe-. Se hicieron eco Neville y Ron.

El reloj dió la hora y Harry maldijo, atrayendo más miradas de los transeúntes de la estación. Una madre le tapó los oídos a su hijito y lo alentó a aseguir caminando. Los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts pusieron sus pertenencias en orden y se quedaron parados allí por un minuto.

-Perdimos el tren-. Gimió Neville.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso, Potter?- Siseó Weasley.

Harry hizo una mueca de desprecio. Ron Weasley nunca será ni remotamente agradable con él, y Harry ya estaba asqueado de tener que ser el educado. -¿Y tú que crees, _Comadreja_? La barrera está sellada. No podemos atravesarla, y aunque pudiéramos, no serviría de nada, el tren se ha ido.

-¿Qué haremos si tus padres no pueden volver?- Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron y se volvió hacia Ron.

-Esperémoslos en el automóvil-. Decidió Harry. –No van a dejarlo aquí.

-¡El automóvil!- Exclamó Ron, como si hubiese tenido una idea brilliante.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para una respuesta mordaz, pero Neville lo miró, suplicante. Harry suspiró y siguió al pelirrojo larguirucho en silencio, usando toda su energía para no cojear. Supuso que era posible que la Comadreja fuera una persona decente -después de todo, Neville y Hermione se hicieron amigos suyos-, pero Harry aún no había visto ninguna prueba de los buenos modales ni rastro de comprensión en la Comadreja.

Volvieron a apilar sus baúles en la cajuela. Neville y Harry se sentaron en el asiento trasero del Ford, junto a las mascotas. Harry levantó los pies y los apoyó en el asiento de adelante, recordando algo así como que si mantenía elevado el pie torcido, evitaba que se inflame. La Comadreja se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en relajarse y enfriar el aire alrededor del tobillo lastimado, para reducir la hinchazón. Faltaban horas para la llegada del tren a Hogwarts y había docenas de maneras de llegar. Si los Weasley no volvían, Harry supuso que podrían tomar un taxi hasta el Caldero Chorreante y desde allí, vía flú, ir a Hogsmeade. Sus padres insistían en que siempre tuviera algo de dinero muggle para casos de emergencia.

-¿Ey, qué estás haciendo, Ron?- La voz de Neville hizo que Harry abriera los ojos y se sentara, y el rugido del motor del auto hizo que sacara la varita.

-¡Pedazo de idiota!- Gritó Harry. -¿Acaso sabes conducir?

Weasley resopló. -¡Por supuesto que sé!

-¿Y qué estás planeando, exactamente?- Dijo Harry, con la mayor calma posible.

-Ya vas a ver-. Weasley sonrió ampliamente y Harry lo miró con furia. Esto no le gustaba en absoluto, y sus sospechas resultaron justificadas cuando con un gran tirón, el automóvil se elevó en el aire. Definitivamente, Harry tenía que juntar al señor Weasley con Sirius...si salía vivo de esto.

-¡Imbécil!- Harry trepó al asiento del pasajero de adelante, dando un respingo por el dolor en su tobillo, examinó los botones del tablero y localizó uno llamado 'Propulsor de invisibilidad'. Lo apretó. -¡Los muggles no esperan ver automóviles voladores en medio de Londres! ¿Cuánto hace que tu padre tiene este auto?

-Un par de años, creo-. Weasley miró a Harry con un aires de superioridad.

Harry se masajeó las sienes y se volvió hacia Neville, que lucía bastante impotente y un tanto nauseoso, luchando con el cinturón de seguridad. Harry pensó que esa era una idea maravillosa y se colocó firmemente el cinturón.

-Eso significa que no está patentado y que los encantamientos son ilegales-. Murmuró Harry. –Vas a hacer que nos expulsen a todos y que echen a tu padre de su trabajo.

-Nadie va a enterarse-. Ron desestimó las objeciones de Harry. -Los gemelos han sacado el auto infinidad de veces y nunca se enteró nadie. Ahora, ¿por dónde vamos a Hogwarts?

-Hacia el norte-. Harry y Neville dijeron al unísono, aunque la voz de Harry sonó cargada de desdén y la de Neville, aterrorizada.

-Ah, sí-. Weasley condujo rodeando un edificio y se elevó más, mirando la brújula del tablero para tomar la dirección correcta.

Harry suspiró. Estaba pegado en esto, a menos que quisiera saltar y ver si podía arreglárselas para volar sin escoba...si manipulaba las corrientes de aire como debía...Harry cortó de plano esos pensamientos; le provocaría un ataque al corazón a su madre y significaría dejar atrás a Neville.

-Encuentra el tren y síguelo-. Dijo Harry, cortante. –Renuevo mi objeción contra toda esta escapada idiota, podríamos haber llegado a Hogwarts fácilmente, sin romper una docena de leyes por el camino.

-Yo te apoyo- Agregó Neville, tímidamente.

Weasley sólo se acomodó en el asiento y sacó pecho, arrogante. –Ya verán. Llegaremos antes que el tren y todo estará bien.

-¿Y el automóvil?- Le recordó Harry.

Weasley se encogió de hombros. –Sabe el camino de regreso a casa.

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió otra vez y decidió que cualquier discusión posterior sería inútil. Iba a tener que evitar al idiota por unos días, a menos que no le importara terminar en detención por sacarle los mocos a maldiciones o por romperle la nariz con un buen puñetazo.

No llegaron a Hogwarts antes del tren y aunque resultó que Weasley, más o menos, sabía conducir, en cambio, no sabía aterrizar el vehículo, especialmente cuando se quedaba sin combustible y dejaba de ser invisible.

Harry se agarró del tablero, mientras el auto se encaminaba -a los saltos-, hacia el sauce boxeador; sus ojos se abrieron enormes y largó una maldición en voz alta, antes de que golpearan al árbol. El auto fue sacudido de un lado a otro por unos minutos, hasta que se liberó del árbol y escupió a sus ocupantes y sus pertenencias sobre los terrenos. Hedwig chilló, enojada y salió volando hacia la lechucería, golpeando la cabeza de Weasley con un ala -de pasada-. Harry levitó su baúl hacia la pila de baúles descargados del tren, Neville y Weasley levantaron los suyos y se les unieron. Harry sospechaba que se le había formado otro hematoma en el pecho, por donde lo sujetó el cinturón de seguridad.

Haciendo rugir el motor, el golpeado automóvil iluminó la cabaña de Hagrid y entró al Bosque Prohibido.

Espiaron hacia el comedor: el sorteo ya había empezado. Ginny estaba parada con los otros alumnos de primer año en el frente del gran salón, su cabello rojo resaltaba como un faro entre ellos. McGonagall sostenía el sombrero en una mano y la lista de estudiantes en la otra. La escena pasó cuando dejaron atrás las ventanas y entraron al castillo.

-No estuvo tan mal- Dijo Weasley, sonriendo. Luego buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su varita, doblada casi hasta partirse. -¡Mi varita!

-¿Tu v_arita? ¡Tu varita!- _Explotó Harry, iracundo. –¡Casi nos mataste...tú...!

-Harry-. Dijo Neville, calmadamente, interponiéndose entre los dos.

-No Nev-, Harry estaba a punto de descontrolarse, sintió que su magia bullía y las antorchas de todo el corredor, llamearon. Los ojos de Weasley se desorbitaron y trató de escudarse con Neville.

-Siga, señor Mr. Potter-. Dijo una voz áspera, desde una escalera, sacándolo de su concentración. –No me imagino que puedan tener más problemas de los que ya enfrentan. Síganme.

Snape los condujo a su oficina. Harry no la sintió, ni de cerca, tan acogedora como la última vez que estuvo allí. Sin dudas, él también estaría preocupado por su propio destino si no estuviese tan enojado con Weasley. No tenía hematomas desde esa vez que Sirius decidió enseñarle cómo pelear con los puños, Harry sospechaba que esta vez era mucho peor y tenía la enorme tentación de poner en uso esas lecciones.

-Los vieron-. Snape los miró disgustado, a todos. Harry sintió que se hundía, el resto de su ira se desvaneció. Nunca, bueno, casi nunca, fue capaz de mantener rencores. Se enojaba rápida y fieramente, pero esa ira se desvanecía con la misma rapidez. Era un buen balance para su padrino, que podía permanecer enojado por un estúpido pequeño incidente durante años. Snape flameó una copia de El Profeta en sus caras. "¡FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR, DESCONCIERTA A MUGGLES!" Leyó el artículo, y para cuando terminó, Weasley bajó la cabeza, Harry y Neville lo fulminaron con la mirada. -¡Explíquense!

-La barrera no nos dejó pasar, y este _descerebrado _decidió que sería divertido romper una docena de leyes y volar hasta el colegio-. Dijo Harry, con los dientes apretados. Furioso, otra vez. Seguro que sus padres ya sabían que no había tomado el tren -Dumbledore debía haberles informado-, y seguro que habían visto el periódico y habrían sumado dos más dos, y esperaba que no creyeran que el resultado era cinco.

Snape levantó sus cejas, en comunicación silenciosa con Harry–hablarían más tarde-. -¿Longbottom?

-Harry y yo tratamos de detenerlo, señor-. Neville tembló bajo su mirada, pero por una vez, no tartamudeó. Harry se sintió orgulloso. –Cuando no pudimos atravesar la barrera, la idea de Harry fue que esperáramos en el automóvil, hasta que el señor y la señora Weasley regresaran.

-Señor Weasley, si usted estuviera en mi casa, ya estaría en ese tren...

-Afortunadamente para el señor Weasley, no está en tu casa-. La voz de Dumbledore llegó desde atrás. Harry giró para ver entrar al Director y a la Profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora-. Weasley se aferró a la presencia de su Jefa de Casa con toda su alma. –técnicamente, las clases aún no comenzaron, así que Gryffindor no tiene porque perder puntos...

McGonagall observó a Weasley desde arriba, con una mirada fulminante que lo calló inmediatamente. Harry decidió que toda esta situación sería muy graciosa si no existiera el riesgo de expulsión y no estuviera rematadamente dolorido.

-No quitaremos puntos-. Dijo McGonagall y Harry pudo ver el alivio en la cara de Weasley. El pelirrojo iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa si creía que eso era todo. –Todos serán castigados con detención.

-Con el debido respeto, señora-. Intervino Harry. McGonagall pareció asombrarse levemente por su objeción. Harry estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para que no le importara lo que pensara la profesora favorita de sus padres. –Neville y yo no sólo no teníamos idea de que el auto estaba encantado, sino que objetamos con fuerza cuando Weasley lo accionó. Tuve que contenerme para no maldecirlo, y eso que la tentación fue grande. La única manera en la que nosotros hubiésemos podido evitar este desastre era saltando del vehículo cuando ya estaba en el aire.

McGonagall miró a Neville, quien asintió rápidamente sin agregar palabra -no le habían preguntado-. –El señor Weasley tendrá dos detenciones con el señor Filch; el señor Longbottom tendrá una con la Profesora Sprout. Dejaré su destino, señor Potter, bajo la decisión del Jefe de su Casa.

-¿Profesora?- Intervino Weasley, otra vez. Harry se preguntó si el pendejo tendría algún sentido de autopreservación. -¿Puedo ir a la fiesta? Quisiera ver el sorteo de mi hermana.

-No, no puede-. Dijo McGonagall, con severidad. –El sorteo ya terminó. Ginebra es alumna de Gryffindor-. La cabeza de Weasley, finalmente bajó. –Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo; les escribiré a sus padres.

Harry saludó a Neville con un pequeño movimiento de mano, Neville se lo devolvió, luciendo bastante descompuesto. Harry tuvo lástima por él. Sin duda habría dos vociferadoras durante el desayuno, posiblemente tres, si Snape también les escribía a sus padres.

-Siéntate, Potter-. Ordenó Snape. Harry obedeció con un cierto alivio. La ira era agotadora. -¿La barrera se cerró y no los dejó pasar?

Harry asintió. Snape llamó a un elfo doméstico y pidió dos platos de comida y bebida. Harry agradeció y comió la mitad de la comida, antes de responder –gracias a la Comadreja no había comido nada-. –Sólida, como cualquier otra pared de ladrillos, y sí, estoy seguro de que era la barrera correcta. Íbamos justo detrás del señor y la señora Weasley. ¿La barrera se cierra cuando el tren parte?

-No-. Respondió Snape, cortante. El Profesor tenía una mirada pensativa en el rostro. –Se necesitaría una magia poderosa para trastornar algo como esa barrera.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, pensativo. –Apareció un elfo doméstico...- Snape elevó una sola ceja. Harry se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un momento. Se preguntó si él sería capaz de hacerlo. La ceja era la única cosa que se movía en la cara del hombre. Fascinante. Se forzó a volver a la realidad. –...en la casa de mis parientes este verano y me dijo que no era seguro para mi, regresar a Hogwarts. Interceptó mi correspondencia durante un mes.

-¿Su nombre?- La ceja de Snape volvió a su lugar. A Harry le sorprendía el control que del hombre sobre sus rasgos faciales; él era bueno, pero no tanto.

-Dobby-. Afirmó Harry, la expresión del rostro del hombre mostró que lo reconocía. -¡Lo conoce!

-Ciertamente. Me haré cargo de esto, Potter-. Dijo Snape, con firmeza. Harry reconoció el tono, similar al que usaba su padre cuando no aceptaba discusión posterior sobre un asunto. –No tengo duda de que ha sido víctima de una broma infantil. La fiesta terminará pronto. Infórmeles a sus compañeros de casa que fue severamente reprendido por su indiscreción. Recuerde, Potter, frecuentemente los Slytherin tuercen las reglas, pero no dejan que los atrapen.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa. –Sí, señor.

Cuando entró a la sala común, fue recibido por un montón de preguntas, a la vez. Malfoy y sus amigos reían, especulando en cuánto tardarían en echar al señor Weasley, a causa del automóvil.

-Estuve a medio camino de maldecir a Weasley, tanto que hasta sus futuros hijos iban a sentirlo, pero no quise que hoy fuese el día de mi muerte-. Harry terminó su explicación. -Y ahora, si no les importa, seguro que estoy tapado de moretones. Voy a tomarme una poción y a dormir.

Ya en su dormitorio, Harry buscó en su baúl hasta que halló el botiquín de primeros auxilios que su madre insistió en que trajera consigo, para que no moleste a Poppy con un simple hematoma o un raspón. Sacó la crema para los moretones y se quitó la ropa. Tenía hematomas por los golpes con los carritos y el equipaje, uno en el pecho -culpa del cinturón- y otros varios desparramados -a causa del choque-. Sin embargo, lo peor era su tobillo derecho, hinchado y pálido. Harry bebió una poción antiinflamatoria y la hinchazón bajó.

-Auch-. Blaise y Theodore Nott entraron al dormitorio y ambos hicieron caras al ver a Harry. -No bromeabas, compañero. Tu tobillo es un desastre.

-Manténganme lo más lejos posible de la Comadreja, si no quieren que Slytherin tenga un número negativo de puntos antes de que empiecen las clases-. Dijo Harry, enojado. El fuego de la chimenea llameó un tanto y Nott se sobresaltó.

-Es tentador dejártelo, Potter-. Dijo Malfoy. Sus lacayos y él debieron entrar detrás de Blaise y de Nott.-La Comadreja flambeada es un manjar en algunos países-.

Todos rieron, excepto Harry y Malfoy. Harry, demasiado ocupado en alcanzar su espalda. ¿Cómo fue que se golpeó allí?, no sabía. Como de costumbre, Malfoy llevó su pijamas al baño y volvió cambiado y con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Para cuando sus compañeros estuvieron listos para dormir y cerraron sus cortinas, Harry terminó de aplicarse la crema. En vez de buscar sus elementos de higiene, usó algunos encantamientos para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, luego trepó a la cama y casi inmediatamente, se durmió.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Child of Four, traducción de la historia de Sarini.**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Catorce**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Como era costumbre, Harry fue el primero en despertar en su dormitorio. Mientras sus compañeros de cuarto aún roncaban, se deslizó dentro de unos pantalones sueltos, sacó la alfombra de debajo de la cama y comenzó con su rutina de yoga –como cada mañana desde hacía cinco años-. El tobillo no dejó de dolerle, pero la completó igual. Tomó otra poción y una venda elástica para colocársela, más tarde, alrededor del tobillo. Una vez que se sintió completamente flexible, agregó sus ejercicios de tonicidad, y una hora más tarde se dirigió a las duchas, mientras el dormitorio seguía lleno de los ruidos del sueño.

-Bndía, 'Arry- Theodore Nott bostezó y trastabilló, medio dormido, pasando junto a Harry camino a las duchas.

En lo que a Harry concernía, Nott era un caso dudoso en Slytherin; amigo de Blaise, pero no suyo -aunque tampoco antagonizaba directamente con él, de ninguna manera-.

El día siguió, poniéndose cada vez peor. Draco Malfoy no era una persona agradable por las mañanas, y les infligía su mal genio matutino al resto de sus compañeros de año.

El cielo del gran salón reflejaba el humor de Harry cuando entró: gris y nuboso. La gran variedad de comida que ofrecían los elfos en el desayuno no hizo nada para mejorarle el humor, ni el mal humor de los que lo rodeaban. Parecía que la mayoría de los Slytherin se habían levantado del lado equivocado de la cama, esa mañana.

Cuando las vociferadoras que les enviaron a la Comadreja y a Neville compitieron por atención, tratando de elevar el volumen entre ellas, brotaron las risas ruidosas de Malfoy y sus amigos. Fue de lo único que habló Malfoy, toda la mañana, durante Herbología e Historia de la Magia, con los Ravenclaw. Harry estaba absolutamente cansado del sonido de la voz de su compañero de cuarto, y creyó que el día no podía ir peor, pero camino al almuerzo, en la base de las escaleras, lo sorprendió un brillante rayo de luz.

Instintivamente, Harry se arrojó al suelo, rodó y sacó la varita, buscando la amenaza. El tobillo empezó a dolerle de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento, Harry!- Exclamó la voz vivaz de un desconocido chico de primer año. –Todos me hablaron de ti y quise tomarte una fotografía. ¿Crees que podrías firmármela para que pruebe a mis padres que es verdad que te conocí? Son muggles. Yo fuí sorteado en Gryffindor, como tus padres.

El chico continuó parloteando. Harry guardó la varita, al darse cuenta de que había sido el flash de la cámara y no una maldición. Lo interrumpió. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Colin-. Gorjeó el chico, sonriendo brillantemente. -Colin Creevey.

-Mira, Colin-. Dijo Harry, tan agradablemente como pudo, a pesar de las risas de los otros Slytherin. –Odio que me tomen fotografías, todos, hasta mis padres.

-¿Empezaste con un club de fanáticos, Potter?- Preguntó Weasley, insinuante. Seamus Finnigan, que venía caminando con él, rió ante la sugerencia. Nunca había sido particularmente grosero con Harry, pero tampoco agradable, exactamente. -¿Ahora estás firmando autógrafos?

-¿Qué es eso de firmar autógrafos?- Harry gruñó, porque se les unió Lockhart. El molesto afeminado le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. –Tómanos una foto juntos y te la firmaremos los dos-. Entusiasmado, Colin disparó la fotografía antes de que Harry pudiera decir ni una palabra. Lockhart lo hizo a un lado. –No voy a cubrirte la próxima vez. Vencer al Que No Puede Ser Nombrado pasó hace muchos años, Harry, y no fue exactamente 'La sonrisa más encantadora de Corazón de Bruja'.

-¡Cómete los gusanos, Malfoy!- Espetó Weasley, entrando como tromba al comedor. Harry se perdió el resto del intercambio.

-Ese...ese...- Harry hervía.

-¿Chico lindo?- Sugirió Blaise.

-¿Pendejo afeminado?- Tracey hizo su aporte.

-Molesto, idiota reconcentrado, inútil, desperdicio de magia-. Terminó, con malicia. -¡Qué porte una varita es una vergüenza!

-¿Estás diciendo que debería ser muggle?- Le preguntó Malfoy, desde las cercanías.

-Sí... No-. Harry se sintió frustrado por su propia frustración. Era mucho más fácil mantenerse bajo control cuando la única gente que tenía alrededor, era su familia. –No cargaría con ese idiota ni a la mayoría de los magos ni a los muggles.

-Parece que alguien está confundido-. Malfoy prácticamente le susurró a Harry en el oído, y luego se adelantó hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Junto a Harry, Blaise lucía un tanto preocupado, pero no lo suficiente como para que la mayoría pudiera notarlo.

Harry no le dio importancia. –Nada, es el mismo pendejo de siempre.

La semana pasó en un torbellino de clases, libros, trabajos, pociones, y por supuesto, peleas entre Malfoy y la Comadreja. Harry nunca pensó que iba a darle la razón a Malfoy, pero estaba tan furioso con la Comadreja que se halló sonriendo con malicia ante la desgracia de la varita quebrada. En la biblioteca, durante el poco tiempo que tuvieron para verse, Neville y Hermione le contaron los episodios de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, cuando la varita de la Comadreja se le puso en contra. Ese fue un punto brillante en una semana atareada.

Para cuando llegó el fin de semana, Harry creyó que merecía el descanso. Este segundo año, todos los profesores entraron de lleno, cargándolos con trabajos, en vez de darles introducciones, como el año anterior. Para la mayoría, después de un verano de no hacer nada, era un cambio dramático. Para Harry, se trataba de un cambio bienvenido, en comparación con el tiempo que pasó con sus mal llamados 'parientes'.

_**xxxxxcccccmmmmmm**_

Se incinó hacia atrás y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el piso, luego las llevó hasta apoyarlas junto a sus pies, finalmente el tobillo había mejorado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry se sorprendió un poco al ver –cabeza abajo- al capitán del equipo de quidditch, quien lo saludó con una mirada de asombro.

-En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo, Potter?- Flint sonó verdaderamente horrorizado.

Harry flexionó los codos y las rodillas, luego los enderezó completamente, se puso de pie y giró para mirar a su capitán. -Yoga. ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano, Flint?

Marcus Flint miró a Harry como si se tratara de una especie que no podía identificar por completo. –Práctica en diez minutos, y trae a Malfoy.

-¿Quieres que _yo_ despierte al dragón dormido?- Objetó Harry. Había visto lo que Malfoy les hizo a Crabbe y a Goyle cuando lo despertaron. -¿Y por qué va él también?

-El padre de Malfoy compró escobas nuevas para todo el equipo, así que, él es nuestro nuevo cazador. Arréglatelas, Potter-. Ordenó Flint y cerró la puerta. Se oyó un murmullo en la cama de Blaise, pero nadie pareció despertarse por el ruido.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a la cama de Malfoy, decidiendo cuál sería la mejor manera de despertarlo. Decidió fingir que despertaba a Sirius, lo que podía convertirse en una aventura peligrosa; primero colocó un escudo protector a su alrededor, luego respiró hondo y se concentró, permitiéndose hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en Hogwarts. Conjuró una sábana de agua helada, la hizo flotar apenas a unas pulgadas encima de Malfoy, y con una sonrisa, la soltó.

Malfoy escupió y se sentó de un salto con la varita en la mano casi con la misma rapidez con la que Harry lo hubiese hecho, ¡Desmaius! El hechizo rozó el borde del escudo de Harry y dio en la pared, realmente no le había apuntado a nada. Harry trató de no reírse en voz alta, pero era casi imposible: Malfoy temblaba, y lucía como una rata ahogada. El próximo hechizo rebotó en el escudo de Harry y le dio a Goyle, que siguió durmiendo a pesar de las plumas que le brotaron en la piel.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Gritó Malfoy, perdiendo su cuidada compostura.

Harry siguió riendo, pero lanzó un encantamiento secador sobre Malfoy y su cama. El rubio no pareció para nada agradecido. –Tenemos práctica de quidditch dentro de siete minutos, Malfoy. Vístete, pero no te molestes con la ducha, la vas a necesitar después.

Ignoró a su gruñón compañero de cuarto. Se quitó sus pantalones de yoga, se puso el equipo de quidditch y agarró su escoba -sin importarle lo que el padre de Malfoy le haya comprado al equipo-. Malfoy salió del baño, vestido de forma similar, y juntos bajaron a la sala común.

-Me la vas a pagar a ésta, Potter-. Gruñó Malfoy.

-Agrégalo a mi cuenta-. Harry no iba a dejar que Malfoy le arruinara su buen humor.

Flint estaba parado junto a siete escobas resplandecientes, apoyadas contra la pared. Tan pronto como todo el equipo se reunió a su alrededor, comenzó su discurso. -Este es nuestro año. Tenemos las mejores escobas y los mejores jugadores. Gryffindor no tendrá oportunidad. Ahora-, un brillo travieso le apareció en la mirada. -Sé, de buena fuente, que los Gryffys se levantaron hoy al alba para practicar, pero yo tengo un permiso especial de Snape para usar el campo, para entrenar a nuestro nuevo cazador-. Malfoy sonrió. -Todos, agarren una escoba y vamos-. Harry se encaminó a la puerta y Flint lo hizo a un lado. -¿No escuchaste lo que dije, Potter?

-Por supuesto que sí-. Harry miró al chico de sexto año a los ojos. -Mi escoba no tiene nada de malo, y he practicado todo el verano. Voy a seguir usándola, a menos que alguno de los otros buscadores tenga una más rápida.

-Bien-. Gruñó Flint. -Pero si no agarras la snitch, te la voy a sacar del pellejo.

Harry sólo levantó una ceja, o trató de hacerlo, practicando el movimiento perfeccionado por Snape. -La voy a atrapar.

Los Slytherin salieron exudando confianza, mostrando en las caras la creencia absoluta de que no había equipo que pudiera vencerlos. Justo, por suerte, interceptaron a los Gryffindor, que con ojos soñolientos y hombros caídos, salían de los vestuarios. Harry notó que la Comadreja se acercaba con la cara como nube de tormenta. Neville y Hermione lo seguían. Neville lucía extremadamente incómodo y Hermione llevaba su libro siempre presente, en los brazos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó, enojado, Oliver Wood. Harry miró a los gemelos, que se apoyaban uno en el otro, y reaccionaron, mirándolo esperanzados. Las manos de más de un Gryffindor se desviaron hasta donde fuera que guardaran sus varitas.

Flint les alcanzó un pergamino. -Tenemos un permiso especial para usar el campo y entrenar a nuestro cazador.

-Tienen un nuevo cazador-. Parecía que Wood apenas podía contenerse y no maldecir. -¿Quién es su nuevo cazador?

-El padre de Draco, generosamente, ha proveído al equipo de Slytherin con nuevas escobas-. Dijo Flint, con altanería, y Draco se adelantó, saliendo de detrás de los bastante musculosos bateadores.

-Por lo menos, en Gryffindor nadie tiene que comprarse su puesto en el equipo-. Comentó Hermione, con el volumen suficente como para que la oyeran todos. -Lo obtienen sólo con su talento.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de talento?- Dijo Malfoy, con una helada mueca de desprecio. -Asquerosa sangre sucia.

Por un momento, fue como si todos hubiesen sido golpeados con un hechizo petrificante, y al próximo, todos entraron en acción. Los Gryffindor saltaron en defensa de Hermione, mientras los Slytherin los rechazaron. Neville sujetó a Hermione del brazo y le susurró al oído, la cara de la chica se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, a medida que le explicaba.

Harry retrocedió, apenas pudiendo contenerse, y así evitar aplastar a Malfoy contra el suelo, personalmente.

Parecía que iba a ser una pelea sin cuartel, hasta que la Comadreja apuntó a Malfoy con su varita quebrada, por debajo del brazo de Flint. Un haz de luz verde-vómito salió del lado equivocado de la varita y le dio a la Comadreja en el estómago. Toda acción se detuvo y todos se quedaron mirándolo, para ver el resultado del hechizo. Por un segundo, pareció estar bien, pero luego su cara se puso pálida, verde, abrió la boca y se apretó el abdomen, cayó de rodillas y vomitó tres babosas.

Los Slytherin comenzron a reírse, también Harry, y al parecer los gemelos Weasley a duras penas se contenían para no reírse de la mala fortuna de su hermano.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?- Chilló Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Saquémoslo de aquí-. Neville tiró de un brazo de la Comadreja y Hermione del otro. Los tres se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

El calor de la discusión se les pasó a los Gryffindor y los gemelos Weasley iniciaron su retirada hacia el castillo, no sin antes detenerse y susurrarle a Harry, -Gracias, compañero. Nos tuvo escuchando estrategias durante horas, no vemos la hora de volver a la cama.

Harry reprimió la risa y se unió a su equipo, que caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch con el espíritu en alto. Tuvieron una práctica exitosa, y Harry tuvo que admitir que a pesar de ser un pequeño bastardo, Malfoy volaba muy bien. Esperó hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en la sala común, y allí sacó su varita, desarmó a Malfoy y lo tuvo apretado contra la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

-La próxima vez que vayas desparramando insultos, Malfoy-. Espetó Harry. –Recuerda que mi madre es nacida de muggles y casi murió para salvar mi vida. Así que cada vez que la insultes, yo voy a responderte.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa y un hechizo que produjo que le salieran granos en cada centímetro de la piel. Luego le arrojó la varita y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, ignorando sus intentos fallidos de maldecirlo. La combinación de su escudo y barreras personales detuvo todo lo que le arrojó Malfoy.

Rápidamente, la confrontación fue famosa entre los rumores de Slytherin. Harry se aseguró de contarle la historia a Hermione, tan pronto como pudo; así como a Neville, a Fred y a George. Hermione lo miró con desaprobación, pero de todos modos, le agradeció con un abrazo; los Weasley vivaron y rieron tanto como lo hubiese hecho Sirius. Ante el recuerdo de su padrino, Harry se tomó el tiempo para escribir a su casa y relatarles su primera semana, aunque las versiones que envió a los distintos miembros de la familia fueron muy variadas.

La misma noche de esa significativa práctica de quidditch, Harry se escabulló, escapándose de sus amigos, y vagó por los pasillos menos usados del colegio. Sabía que nadie reportaría el hechizo que lanzó a Malfoy; porque como Malfoy no pudo defenderse, a los ojos de Slytherin, obtuvo su merecido. Ni siquiera les importó, y probablemente, la mayoría estaría de acuerdo con él. Harry sólo supo lo que significaba 'sangre sucia' porque Sirius se lo explicó, para prepararlo.

De algún lugar lejano, se oyó una voz sibilante.

"_Matar...quiero matar..."_

Harry se estremeció y sacó la varita. Realizó varios hechizos reveladores, pero ninguno mostró nada. De pronto, decidió que no era la mejor idea andar vagando solo por esos corredores y se dirigió a Slytherin. Para cuando volvió, la sala común estaba casi vacía y los pocos que allí estaban, lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Harry subió al dormitorio, y como era costumbre, sus compañeros de cuarto ya dormían cuando él se deslizó en su cama, preguntándose dónde había escuchado antes una voz semejante. Le pareció perturbadoramente familiar.

_**xxxxxxxcccccccmmmmmm**_

Octubre llegó con vientos helados y lluvias copiosas. Flint estaba decidido a ganar la copa y los hacía practicar cuantas veces obtuviera el campo de juego. Una o dos veces, Harry había descubierto a Fred y a George, espiándolos, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza y siguió con la práctica. Flint no pensaba en estrategias, sino que se apoyaba en la velocidad de las escobas y la fuerza bruta de la mayoría de sus jugadores. Los Gryffindor no iban a aprender nada útil.

_**xxxxxxxcccccccmmmmmm**_

Harry regresó de una visita a Hagrid, chorreando barro –Hagrid estaba muy orgulloso de las calabazas que estaba cultivando para Halloween, e insistió en mostrárselas-, y se paró en una entrada que brillaba por su limpieza. Hizo una mueca y sacó la varita, para realizar algunos encantamientos de limpieza, en ese momento el fantasma de Gryffindor llegó flotando y parecía deprimido.

-Ey...¿está bien, Nick?- Preguntó Harry, que conoció al fantasma a través de las historias de sus padres y tíos.

-Joven Potter-. Suspiró Nick Casi Decapitado. –Tenía esperanzas de verlo en Gryffindor, siendo quienes son sus padres-. El fantasma sostenía lo que parecía ser un pergamino y Harry se preguntó, brevemente si usarían lechuzas fantasmas como medio de comunicación. –Me han negado, una vez más, la participación en la Cacería de los Decapitados.

-Eso es duro, Nick-. Harry trató de parecer compasivo, pero pensaba en que sabía exactamente cuál era la razón para excluirlo: era Casi Decapitado.

-¿Quién está chorreando barro en mis pisos limpios?- El grito del conserje, Filch, se oyó en toda la entrada. -¡Potter! No te muevas. Ven conmigo.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no responderle, _¿Y, qué hago, no me muevo o lo sigo__? _Sería peor, así que se dejó llevar a la oficina de Filch, pero discretamente hizo un encantamiento limpiador en el camino –no quería que lo culpara de manchar con barro todo el recorrido de la entrada a la oficina-.

-Siéntese aquí-. Con facilidad, Filch empujó a Harry a una silla. –Lo tengo por aquí...- El hombre repasó unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y Harry leyó el borde de uno, _Embrujorápid_. Harry dio un respingo compasivo, _Auch,_ pensó, _Filch es un squib._ Sabía que el hombre tenía algunas grandes magulladuras encima, pero no había pensado en eso.

-Perdóneme, Argus-. Nick se deslizó en la oficina y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-¿Sí?- Filch estaba distraído por su búsqueda. –Sé que lo puse en algún lado...Permiso para usar cadenas...

Harry sintió que, involuntariamente, abría grandes los ojos.

-Peeves está en segundo piso-. Dijo Nick, como quien no quiere la cosa, y la cabeza de Filch se levantó de inmediato. –Está...- Pero no hubo necesidad de que el fantasma continuara, porque un gran ruido sonó justo sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Peeves!- Filch, a punto de salir corriendo de la oficina, se volvió hacia Harry, y lo miró con enojo. –Quédese aquí. ¡Esta vez voy a atrapar a ese poltergeist!

-Convencí a Peeves-. Nick le sonrió ampliamente a Harry. –Filch se olvidará completamente de usted.

Filch volvió a entrar a la habitación, murmurando. –Tengo que escribirlo...el Director tiene que convencerse y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas...Salga de aquí-. Esa frase fue dirigida a Harry, quien no necesitó más y salió de la oficina, seguido por Nick.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura, Harry comenzó a reír. –Gracias, Nick. Si alguna vez puedo devolverle el favor...

-Bueno...-. El fantasma flotó por encima suyo.

-¿Está seguro de que fue un Gryffindor, Nick?- Harry entrecerró los ojos.

_**xxxxxxxcccccccmmmmmm**_

-Dime, otra vez, ¿adónde vamos?- Preguntó Hermione a Harry, en Halloween.

Harry suspiró. –Vamos a la fiesta del día de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado.

-¿Por qué?- Neville lucía nervioso, a diferencia de los gemelos Weasley, que iban adelante, charlando animadamente.

-Le debo un favor a Nick-. Afirmó Harry, simplemente.

Fred giró y negó con la cabeza. –No sé cómo terminaste debiéndole un favor al fantasma de _Gryffindor..._

_-...__¡_pero no objetamos el resultado!- Terminó George.

Finalmente, los cinco llegaron al sitio de la fiesta, y se hallaron frente a tantos fantasmas como ninguno de ellos había visto antes. Había mesas cargadas con comida descompuesta y con olores horribles, y los fantasmas flotaban entre las mesas con caras de satisfacción.

-Bueno...

-...nunca antes estuvimos en una fiesta...

-...como esta.

Inmediatamente, los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a mezclarse y a hablar con los fantasmas. Los espectros parecían sorprendidos de ver personas vivas en la fiesta, pero conversaban líbremente con ellos. Harry se preguntó si habría algún lugar donde los gemelos no pudieran encajar instantáneamente; tenía la sensación de que hubiesen encajado bien en cualquier casa, aunque su espíritu travieso sobrepasaba sus otras cualidades; hasta eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para estar en Ravenclaw, aunque sus calificaciones dijeran otra cosa.

-¿Por qué hay vivos, aquí?- Habló una voz profunda y sonora.

Nick flotó nerviosamente hasta el centro de la sala. –Bienvenidos todos, vivos y muertos-. Una chica adolescente chilló y se alejó volando con rapidez.

-Myrtle, la Llorona-. Proclamó Hermione, en un susurro.

Nick quedó un poco alterado por la súbita salida, pero continuó con su discurso. –Hoy es el quingentésimo aniversario de mi inoportuna muerte...

-¡Hagan lugar para la Cacería Decapitada!- Nick fue interrumpido por un gran número de fantasmas que cabalgaban caballos fantasmas y sostenían sus separadas cabezas con una mano. De inmediato, se convirtieron en el centro de atención. Nick bajó, flotando, hacia Harry, Neville y Hermione, con la mirada derrotada.

-¿Puede interceder por mi?-. Suplicó Nick, justo antes de que el líder los viera.

-¡Los vivos!- Exclamó el fantasma, cabalgando hacia ellos y deteniéndose casi en sus caras. El temblor de Neville se hizo más pronunciado. Harry le apoyó una mano sobre un brazo, calmándolo y contrarrestando el efecto helado de los fantasmas para su amigo, pero no para Hermione. Era una amiga, pero no iba a revelarle ese talento.

Harry le sonrió maliciosamente al fantasma. –No debería ser tan desagradable con Nick, él asusta con bastante facilidad a los Gryffindor, cada año-. Neville asintió, coincidiendo.

-¿Es verdad?- El fantasma, miró a Harry, con dudas. –No te asusta a ti-. La cara del fantasma hubiese sido verdaderamente aterradora, si fuera posible que un fantasma lastimara a las personas.

Neville se acobardó y Hermione se estremeció y retrocedió. Harry sólo sonrió y casualmente, hizo a un lado su flequillo. El fantasma se quedó mirándolo; hasta fuera del reino de los vivos, Harry era bien conocido.

-Usted tampoco-. Afirmó Harry, sin expresión. Calentó el aire alrededor del fantasma, que retrocedió y pareció decididamente alterado. Harry llamó a los gemelos. -¡Ey!¡Coso Uno y Coso Dos! ¡Quiero llegar al final de la fiesta!- Los Weasley fueron dando saltitos hasta Harry, sin importarles cuántos fantasmas atravesaron. Harry le sonrió a Nick, -Espero haber ayudado. Qué tenga una buena fiesta.

Nick saludó a Harry, flotó hasta el centro de la sala y volvió a dirigirse a la asamblea.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Child of Four, historia de Sarini.**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y quienes tengan los derechos, esto es puro entretenimiento inocente...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por los reviews, por todos!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo quince**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Harry, ¿qué le hiciste a ese fantasma?- Le preguntó Hermione, astutamente, mientras abandonaban la fiesta.

-Nada...

-_rasgar...arrancar...matar..."_

-¿Escucharon eso?- Harry se paró en seco.

-¿Escuchar qué, compañero?- Preguntó George.

-Fue una fiesta brilliante-. Agregó Fred, con una amplia sonrisa. –Pero yo no oí nada.

Harry se volvió hacia Neville, con una mirada suplicante, y el chico negó con la cabeza. Harry se sintió levemente culpable y se juró a sí mismo que iba a compensar a Neville por arrastrarlo a la fiesta de los fantasmas –todavía lucía pálido y asustado-.

"_matar...quiero matar..._"

-¡Ahí está, otra vez!- Harry captó la dirección, esta vez, y los guió por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de la voz.

"_Huelo sangre...¡Huelo sangre!"_

_-¡_Epa, compañero!-. La voz de George interrumpió a Harry de su escucha-paredes.

Dio un paso más y descubrió que los pisos estaban cubiertos con agua; resbaló, pero Fred y George lo sostuvieron y evitaron que cayera. Sin embargo, no fue el agua lo que sorprendió a sus amigos. Fue la escritura sobre la pared: _LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. ¡TENGAN CUIDADO, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO!_ Y, colgada por la cola, de un soporte, estaba la gata de Filch.

-Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí-. Dijo Fred, nervioso.

Neville asintió, coincidiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hacia ellos se dirigían los pasos de cientos de estudiantes y las voces alegres de los bien alimentados participantes de las festividades. Los cinco, se quedaron helados.

-¡Tengan cuidado, enemigos del heredero!-. Los saludó la voz familiar y molesta de Malfoy. -¡Ustedes serán los próximos, sangres sucias!

No atacar allí mismo a Malfoy, le tomó toda su voluntad a Harry. No era la mejor de las ideas, atacar a otro alumno, sin importar quién fuese, con todos los ojos puestos en él -por alguna razón ignorando completamente a los Gryffindor que lo acompañaban-. Por supuesto, él era el inmediato sospechoso, siendo quién era, Harry Potter _y_ Slytherin.

Agradecido, Harry pudo oír que los Profesores se abrían paso a través de la multitud. Se mantuvo erguido y mirando a los demás, de frente y desafiante. Puede que no fuera el mejor curso de acción, pero no iba a acobardarse por las miradas acusadoras.

-¿Cuál es el problema...?- La voz de Filch se interrumpió con un gemido, cuando vio a la Sra. Norris.

-Argus...- Dumbledore se acercó, con Snape a su lado.

Snape captó rápidamente el ambiente e inclinó una ceja, en dirección a Harry, quien le dovolvió la mirada, sin expresar nada.

-¡Fue Potter!- Dijo Filch, con visible emoción. El hombre estaba a un paso de ponerse a llorar. -Él lo hizo, ¡él mató a mi gata! Él sabe...

-¡Retírense a sus salas comunes, ya mismo!- Ordenó Snape, y la mayoría de los alumnos obedeció inmediatamente. Interiormente, Harry estaba contento porque sus amigos se habían quedado con él; estaba decidido a probar su inocencia, y ellos iban a apoyarlo.

-...que soy un squib-. Terminó Filch, en voz baja.

Harry sintió una instantánea simpatía por el hombre, pero no lo demostró. Podía estar alterado, pero esa no era excusa para hacer acusaciones infundadas. A Harry no le importaba si alguien era mago, squib, muggle, si tenía cabello verde, o si su piel era anaranjada. De hecho, realmente no le importaría conocer a un Oompa Loompa, aunque dudaba que existieran.

Dumbledore examinó de cerca a la Sra. Norris, y Harry vio que la mayoría del cuerpo de Profesores estaba allí. -No está muerta, Argus.

-No está muerta-. La voz de Filch se oyó esperanzada.

-No-. Continuó Dumbledore, en un tono tranquilizador. -Sólo petrificada. Llévasela a Madam Pomfrey, Argus. La Profesora Sprout tiene una buena cosecha de mandrágoras, la Sra. Norris estará bien una vez que estén listas.

Filch tomó su gata, con mucho cuidado, y con una última mirada furiosa dirigida a Harry, se alejó hacia la Enfermería. Flitwick continuó examinando la pared y Lockhart siguió sonriendo tontamente, mientras la mayoría de los otros ojos se volvieron hacia Harry.

-¡Harry no lo hizo, Señor!- Neville rompió el silencio, para sorpresa de casi todos los miembros del cuerpo de Profesores reunidos allí. Harry debió esconder una sonrisa. De vez en cuando, Neville mostraba una explosión de valentía Gryffindor, en realidad eso no debería sorprenderle a nadie. Fue sorteado en esa Casa, después de todo. -Estuvimos todo el tiempo con él. ¡Harry no hizo nada!

-Señor Longbottom-. La voz de Dumbledore sonó calma y agradable. Harry sintió algo así como un encantamiento tranquilizador sobre él, y se preguntó si no lo habría hecho el Director. -No creo que Harry sea culpable de nada. Todos pueden retirarse.

Mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras, donde los Gryffindor irían hacia arriba y Harry descendería hacia las mazmorras, escucharon que Lockhart decía.

-Ah, la poción de mandrágora. Podría hacerla con los ojos cerrados, la cantidad de veces...

-Creo que yo soy el Maestro de Pociones de este colegio-. La voz maliciosa de Snape, hizo sonreír a Harry. Al Jefe de su Casa le disgustaba Lockhart tanto como a él.

-Gracias, Nev-. Harry le dio un rápido abrazo a su mejor amigo, que le fue devuelto con un poco más de fuerza.

Fred desordenó el cabello de Neville y George sonrió ampliamente. -Ese es nuestro Neville, Gryffindor hasta los huesos, saliendo en defensa de los Slytherin, de animales pequeños, de las ancianitas y de los indigentes.

Neville se ruborizó furiosamente y Hermione le dio una palmada al brazo de George, antes de subir las escaleras, luego se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, a Harry. -¿No deberías haberle dicho...lo que ya sabes?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Harry negó con la cabeza. -No, hasta que sepa qué es...y por qué yo puedo oírlo y ustedes no.

-¿Qué es la Cámara de los Secretos?- Les preguntó Hermione.

Fred y George parecían igualmente ignorantes, pero Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada oscura. Remus los hizo estudiar la Historia de Hogwarts, cuando tenían diez años, en preparación a la entrada al colegio, y les completó lo que el libro '_Hogwarts, Una Historia'_ no contaba. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. -Todos piensan que es un mito, porque nadie la encontró...nunca. Se supone que es una sala secreta que construyó Salazar Slytherin, dentro del castillo.

Sus amigos, todos, lo miraron con intranquilidad y subieron las escaleras. Harry comenzó a bajarlas, sabiendo lo que pensaban: escuchar voces no era nada bueno, y Harry no lo admitiría hasta que supiera exactamente qué era lo que sucedía. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Malfoy, y a su alegre exclamación. Los pasos de Harry se apresuraron hasta que casi corría, con su túnica flameándole detrás.

Dijo la contraseña y apenas le dio el lugar a la puerta, antes de entrar a la sala común, atravesar a los que estaban reunidos donde Malfoy los entretenía proclamando la llegada de la condenación de todos los sangre-sucias. Casi no vio llegar a Harry, y no estaba preparado en absoluto para que Harry lo sujetara contra la pared y le gruñera.

-Te advertí que cuidaras tu boca, Malfoy-. El tono de voz de Harry era bajo y peligroso, pero toda la sala común podía oírlo. -Estoy seguro de que hay muchos otros en esta habitación que coinciden con tus creencias, pero no escucho a nadie ensuciando el aire con un lenguaje asqueroso como el tuyo.¿Odias tanto a los muggles? Toma una muestra de cómo son sus duelos. Esta es sólo una de las tantas cosas que mi padrino me enseñó.

Lanzó un rápido puñetazo al plexo solar de Malfoy, y lo dejó en el suelo, jadeando. Harry giró y lanzó una mirada enojada al resto de la sala. Canalizó su ira en los fuegos que ya ardían y casi no notó la figura alta del Jefe de su Casa en la entrada. Vio las miradas de aprobación de varios estudiantes mayores, sabía que detestaban la forma en que Malfoy los mandoneaba sólo porque su padre era poderoso.

-Detención, Potter-. Anunció Snape. -Están prohibidas las peleas. Sígame.

El grupo se partió, dando lugar a Harry para que saliera. Siguió a Snape hasta su oficina y se sentó donde le indicó el hombre. Un fuego se elevó en la chimenea, que había estado fría hasta que ellos entraron. Snape levantó una ceja. Y, otra vez, ese simple gesto facial, sorprendió a Harry, y casi se olvida de por qué estaba allí.

-¿Le advirtió al señor Malfoy?- Preguntó Snape, sentándose con calma, frente a él.

Harry suspiró y dejó caer la guardia. Estaba cansado y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. -Llamó sangre sucia a Hermione Granger, señor. Odio ese término, es detestable y está fuera de lugar. Le dije que si lo oía salir de su boca una vez más, iba a responderle, y lo hice.

-En el futuro, señor Potter, limítese a usar medios mágicos-. Snape lo miró fijamente. -Tendrá una detención con Lockhart que le servirá como recordatorio-. Claramente, vio que Harry iba a protestar. -Guárdeselo, Potter. No había motivos para que estuviera donde estuvo esta noche. ¿Qué lo llevó hasta ese pasillo?- Harry mantuvo los labios sellados y la cara inexpresiva. -Muy bien. No irá a investigar eso con sus laderos de Gryffindor, Potter. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor-. Harry se levantó y dejó la habitación. Hizo una pausa breve, afuera. Comprendió perfectamente, pero eso no significaba que iba a obedecer. Sólo tendría que asegurarse de que no lo atraparan, como se suponía que debía hacer todo buen Slytherin.

...

Harry y Malfoy volvieron a su comportamiento habitual del año pasado. Cada vez que había sólo alumnos de Slytherin, se lanzaban miradas iracundas que terminaban en hechizos. Pero, algo bueno, era que Harry era buscador y Malfoy Cazador, si no, no hubiesen podído trabajar juntos nunca. Su enemistad estaba volviendo loco a Flint, ni una sola práctica pasaba sin que Malfoy tratara de hechizar a Harry, y sin que Harry respondiera igual. Los amenazó con quitarles las varitas si continuaban así, y que Merlín los ayude si perdían el primer partido.

El resto del colegio miraba a Harry con cautela. Fred, George, Neville, y Hermione se las arreglaron para pacificar a la mayoría de los Gryffindor y a una buena parte de las otras Casas, pero él seguía notando las miradas. Desafortunadamente, no había nada que menguara el alegre entusiasmo por Harry, de la cámara de Colin Creevey. Harry casi juraría que el pendejito molesto se sabía su horario de memoria. Siempre aparecía de la nada, haciéndole preguntas.

La detención con Lockhart fue, con facilidad, la noche más aburrida de su existencia. Peor que las cinco semanas completas con los Dursley. A Harry le dolió admitir que escuchar el zumbido de su tío sobre taladros, era mucho mejor que escuchar la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sí mismo, toda la noche.

¡El creído lo puso a responder las cartas de sus fanáticos! La mañana siguiente, Harry le lanzó una mirada ácida a Snape, y sólo recibió una sonrisa maliciosa por respuesta. La próxima vez que golpée a Malfoy, primero iba a asegurarse de que Snape no esté cerca.

**xxxx**

La mañana del día del primer partido de quidditch del año, amaneció brillante y fresca. El primer partido de Slytherin, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya habían jugado, pero para el equipo de Slytherin no contaban, el desafío era Gryffindor.

Lo que resultaba más excitante para Harry, era que su padre y Sirius habían hecho los arreglos para tomarse el día y venir a ver el partido. En el desayuno, escuchó que Malfoy alardeaba porque su padre iba a estar en las gradas, y no pudo contenerse. Interrumpió:

-¡Gran cosa, Malfoy! Mi padre y mi padrino también vendrán.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió ampliamente, luego se tomó lo que le quedaba de jugo y salió camino a los vestuarios. Malfoy iba detrás.

-¡Mátenlos!- Fue la charla de Flint para animarlos antes del partido. Harry se contuvo y no puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, pareció funcionar para el resto del equipo. Definitivamente, los bateadores habían sido elegidos por sus músculos, no por su cerebros -ambos sonrieron con malicia e hicieron sonar sus nudillos, expectantes-. Harry se alegró de no ser un Gryffindor; aunque, él tendría que enfrentarse a Fred y a George, y esos dos eran jodídamente letales con esos bates. -¡Monten!

El partido comenzó, e inmediatamente, Slytherin cometió una falta. Así jugaban, forzando las reglas y directamente, rompiendo algunas. Harry se alegraba de no estar en el centro del equipo; tenía lo suficiente de Gryffindor como para no aprobar realmente esas tácticas, pero no participaba en ellas. Lo único que él tenía que hacer, era atrapar la snitch.

De pronto, Harry giró, porque una bludger vino disparada contra él, pero no desde donde estaban volando Fred o George. La bludger dio la vuelta y apuntó directamente a él, otra vez. Harry la evadió y voló hacia el suelo, a una velocidad de vértigo. El otro buscador lo siguió, casi haciéndole reír. No estaba jugando, sino comprobando si la bludger lo seguía. Desafortunadamente, lo hizo, y Harry subió, pasando junto a Flint.

-¡Pide tiempo afuera!

Flint lo pidió y el equipo se reunió en el terreno. Harry notó que su padre sostenía a Sirius, en las gradas. Harry sólo miró con furia a los bateadores. -¡Hagan su trabajo! ¡Esa bludger ha estado detrás de mi todo el partido!

-¿No puedes lidiar con una bludger?- Provocó Malfoy, y Harry le gruñó.

-¡Basta, ustedes dos!- Espetó Flint. Giró hacia los bateadores. -¡Encárguense de la bludger! ¡Potter, atrapa la snitch tan rápido como puedas!

Se elevaron otra vez y el partido continuó. En opinión de Harry, los bateadores de Slytherin eran inútiles. A pesar de sus escobas modernas, no podían maniobrar lo suficientemente bien como para protegerlo. Suspiró, iba a tener que hacerse cargo él mismo. (Probablemente, fue una primera vez, cuando Fred Weasley debió interceptar la bludger desviada y lanzarla contra un cazador de Slytherin para protegerlo).

Harry se sintió más que aliviado cuando, finalmente, divisó la snitch. No tenía idea del marcador, sólo había podido concentrarse en evadir la bludger y hallar la snitch. Dudaba que Gryffindor llevara la delantera como para que Slytherin perdiera si atrapaba la snitch, pero, en ese momento, no le importaba.

La buscadora de Gryffindor y él iban cabeza a cabeza, pasaron la multitud, por debajo de las gradas, por entre medio de los cazadores, y hacia el terreno. La bludger los siguió todo el tiempo, y casi los golpeó a ambos, varias veces. Esquivaron, bajaron, y Harry dio un respingo cuando la chica bajó más, su escoba se enganchó en el césped y cayó. Estaba tan cerca de la snitch. Harry estiró el brazo y sintió que la bludger lo golpeaba, oyó el sonido distintivo de algo quebrándose. Ciertamente, le había quebrado el brazo.

Harry envolvió su escoba con las rodillas y sostuvo su brazo quebrado contra el pecho. Estiró la otra mano y agarró la snitch en el aire, justo antes de caer los pocos pies que quedaban hasta el suelo. En medio de la niebla del dolor, se concentró en la snitch que luchaba por zafarse.

-Bien-. Dijo Harry, aunque nadie podía oírlo. –Ganamos.

Oyó voces, encima suyo, y de prontó vio unos dientes brillantes, justo adelante.

-Ah, no-, Gimió Harry. Tú no.

Se oyó un click.

-¡Creevey, no quiero una foto de esto!

-Todo el mundo, atrás-. Lockhart extendió los brazos e hizo retroceder a la muchedumbre. A través de la masa de piernas, Harry pudo ver que Fred y George luchaban con la aún descontrolada bludger, para colocarla de nuevo en la caja.

A pesar del dolor en su brazo roto, Harry se las arregló para girar y esquivar un hechizo que lanzó Lockhart, apuntando a su brazo. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que ese idiota le aplique ni un encantamiento animador. El hechizo pasó raspando, y Harry respiró hondo, para evitar la oscuridad que lo cercaba.

-Ahora, quédese quieto-. Lockhart mostró una sonrisa y levantó su varita otra vez, con un gran aspaviento.

Harry exhaló aliviado cuando vio que su padre y su padrino se acercaban corriendo. Sirius arrancó la varita de la mano de Lockhart y el Profesor giró, confundido, para encontrarse con que dos varitas le apuntaban directamente a su corazón. En lugar de temer a los, obviamente, enojados Aurores, Lockhart les sonrió brillantemente.

-Sirius, encárgate del _profesor-. _ James Potter dijo la palabra con gran desdén. -Yo llevaré a Harry a ver a Poppy.

-¡Minnie!- Saludó Sirius, alegremente, mientras James hacía aparecer una camilla y colocaba allí a Harry. Sacó un frasquito de su túnica y lo sostuvo para que Harry bebiera. El dolor empezó a ceder y Harry se preguntó vagamente, por qué su padre llevaba consigo pociones analgésicas.

-Sirius Black, desde que tenías doce años, vengo diciéndote que _no_...-. Harry no escuchó el resto del sermón de McGonagall porque rápidamente salieron del rango de audición, camino a la Enfermería, con un gran grupo de amigos y gente con buenos deseos, siguiéndolos.

-Gracias, papá-. Dijo Harry, tenso.

James asintió y apoyó una mano en el hombro del brazo sano de Harry. -Para eso estoy aquí, Harry...jamás dejaría que alguien que no sea un Sanador, realice un hechizo medicinal en ti.

Madam Pomfrey sólo permitió la entrada de Harry y de su padre a la Enfermería.

Harry dejó que su padre le explicara a la medimaga cómo fue que terminó lastimado y el drama que siguió. Ella murmuraba durante el tiempo de la examinación. Harry debió reprimir la risa ante las palabras que comprendió...incompetente...chico lindo...viejo tonto...

Los huesos rotos de su brazo, ambos, el cúbito y el radio, tenían una fractura limpia y fueron sanados rápidamente, produciéndole una sensación de cosquilleo. Madam Pomfrey le dio otra poción analgésica para después y lo dejó ir, después de un rápido abrazo.

Fuera de la Enfermería, Sirius hablaba con Blaise, Tracey, Maya y Neville. Los amigos de Harry, de Slytherin, hacían su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar el asombro por la forma casual en la que Sirius les hablaba y ante la repentina seguridad que mostraba Neville -que había crecido soportando las travesuras de Sirius y sus enseñanzas de cómo pelear-.

Probablemente, Harry fue el único en notar la casi imperceptible inclinación que Sirius le dio a su padre. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, porque Sirius le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le desordenó el cabello.

-¡Ey!-. Harry se separó de su padrino y trató de arreglarse el cabello.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- Preguntó Marcus Flint, acercándose, con el resto del equipo de Slytherin, aunque Malfoy parecía hosco.

Harry flexionó el brazo. -Como nuevo, pero no gracias a Lockhart.

Hubo varias risas, provenientes de Sirius, James y los estudiantes.

-Señor Potter, señor Black-. Flint saludó a los Aurores con una inclinación, y fue imitado por el resto del equipo; y por una vez, ambos hombres no objetaron el 'señor' antes de sus apellidos. El padre de Harry los saludó educadamente, y también Sirius, después de una mirada enojara lanzada por Harry en su dirección. Finalmente, Sirius había aceptado que Harry era un Slytherin, pero eso no significaba que iba a empezar a ser agradable con los Slytherin en general.

Los Aurores se marcharon, diciendo que debían pasar por la oficina del Director y por el Ministerio, antes de volver a la Mansión Potter. Enseguida, Neville empezó a revolverse, incómodo, porque los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin -con excepción de Harry-, lo miraban con desagrado. Harry miró enojado a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Em...ddebería... -. Tartamudeó Neville. -Te veré más tarde, Harry.

Harry le sonrió levemente y luego resopló, molesto con su equipo. Seguido por sus amigos, Harry pasó junto al resto de los Slytherin y se encaminó a la sala común, donde fue recibido con vivas. Los otros miembros del equipo venían pisándole los talones, así que la fiesta de victoria comenzó entonces, en serio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche, ya era tarde cuando todos en la torre -finalmente-, se fueron a dormir. Harry despertó con el brazo latiéndole, dolorido; un movimiento de su varita le informó que sólo había dormido unas pocas horas. Se estiró, buscó el frasco sobre la mesita, junto a la cama, y se bebió el líquido asqueroso de un trago.

¡CRACK!

Harry saltó de la cama y apuntó con su varita, buscando alrededor la fuente del sonido, antes de sentir que le tocaban la pierna. Bajó la mirada y encontró a Dobby.

-¡Dobby!- Siseó Harry, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al parecer, no fue lo suficientemente bajo. -¿Dobby?... Potter, ¿por qué conoces a nuestro elfo doméstico?

La mirada del elfo iba de uno al otro mago, y nerviosamente se retorcía las orejas, mientras ellos se lanzaban miradas enojadas.

-¿Dobby es un elfo de los _Malfoy_?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-¿Duermes _desnudo?- _ Malfoy abrió muy grandes los ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sintió un poquito avergonzado, tomó los pantalones que usaba cuando practicaba yoga y se deslizó dentro de ellos. -Sí, duermo desnudo.

La mirada asesina de Malfoy vaciló un tanto y se dirigió al elfo. -Explícate ya mismo, Dobby... o le diré a mi padre que estás aquí.

-Dobby es malo, Dobby es malo-. El elfo doméstico comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra un poste de la cama de Draco.

-¡Dobby!- Sisearon juntos, Harry y Malfoy. Entre los dos, se las arreglaron para subir al elfo a la cama de Malfoy y sujetarlo allí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Dobby?- Demandó Malfoy.

Dobby no tenía opción, debía responder. -Harry Potter tiene que dejar Hogwarts, amo Draco, señor. Hogwarts no es seguro. Dobby pensó que con su bludger...

-¡Tú encantaste esa bludger!- Exclamó Harry.

Malfoy lucía furioso. -¡Podrías habernos hecho perder el partido!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. -Yo también te quiero-. Aparentemente que él haya estado en peligro era algo secundario, o no le importaba en lo más mínimo. -¿Por qué estás tratando de matarme, Dobby?

La cabeza de Dobby se disparó atrás y adelante.

-Respóndele-. Ordenó Draco. Harry levantó una ceja y Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Matar no, matarlo, nunca...

Harry se iluminó, repentinamente. -¡Tú encantaste la barrera!

Dobby lucía derrotado.

-Dobby-. Malfoy miró rápidamente a Harry, pero Harry no pudo imaginarse qué quería saber. -¿Qué sabes de la Cámara de los Secretos?

Harry se inclinó y prestó mucha atención. Dobby parecía angustiado, como si tratara de encontrar un modo para desobedecer.

-Mi padre sabe algo de todo esto-. Dijo Malfoy, a Harry. -Lo único que me dijo, es que la Cámara fue abierta antes y que una sangr-...nacida de muggles fue asesinada.

Era la situción más extraña en la que Harry hubiera estado nunca: Malfoy y él, estaban sentados en la cama de Draco, interrogando a un elfo doméstico de los Malfoy...en ese momento, Malfoy no parecía tan malo.

****


	16. Capítulo 16

'_**Child of four' Original de Sarini**_

_**Traducción de Dulzura Letal.**_

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si había dos estudiantes que confundían a Severus, esos eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Comenzaron sus carreras en Hogwarts lanzándose maldiciones cada vez que podían, luego –de alguna manera-, terminaron juntos detrás de la Piedra Filosofal, después hubo un breve intervalo de tensa calma al comienzo del año, que se desvaneció cuando Draco, indirectamente, insultó a Lily.

Y, entonces, una mañana, se sentaron juntos al desayuno, susurrando entre ellos. Al parecer, el resto de los Slytherin tampoco podía explicarse el cambio, pero se dejaron llevar. Potter y Malfoy como amigos serían mucho menos problemáticos para todos los que los rodeaban, habría muchos menos hechizos perdidos que esquivar.

Rápidamente, el rumor de que Colin Creevey, el alumno de primer año, fue encontrado petrificado durante la noche, se extendió por el gran salón. Los estudiantes de las demás Casas, miraban con cautela hacia Slytherin –era bien sabido que el temperamento de Potter se disparaba, cada vez que Creevey andaba cerca.

-Severus.

-¿Mm?- Severus desvió la atención de sus alumnos, hacia el Director.

-Ven a mi oficina a tomar el té-. Dijo Dumbledore, gentilmente, antes de levantarse.

Semejante pedido, era más una orden, y Severus maldijo. Dumbledore sólo le pedía que compartieran un té cuando quería que hiciera algo que no iba a gustarle. Pasó la mañana corrigiendo trabajos, notando que, al menos, Longbottom tenía una mejor comprensión de la asignatura de la que mostraba en clase. Sus ideas de cómo reaccionaban los ingredientes, eran bastante intuitivas, en verdad, lo que tenía sentido por sus conocimientos de Botánica. Severus empujó a Potter, a Malfoy y a sus especulaciones sobre la tarea que le tenía Albus, al fondo de su mente, hasta que fuera tiempo de encontrarse con el Director.

-No-. Severus podía sentir cómo se formaba su migraña. –No, Albus. El hombre es un tonto, un incompetente, un desperdicio de aire. Seriamente, no puedes considerar siquiera, el dejar que enseñe duelo a los chicos.

-Por supuesto que no, Severus-. Los ojos de Albus brillaron y Severus sintió que el té que tenía en estómago, se enfriaba. –Por eso, tú le ayudarás.

Si Severus tuviera menos autocontrol, le hubiese tirado su taza de té al hombre que le salvó la vida. Ya era bastante malo que uno de los Gryffindor, deliberadamente, hubiera causado una explosión en su salón de clase, y encima con fuegos artificiales -podría haber matado a alguien-. Ahora, tendría que pasar el fin de semana con el hombre más irritante que haya conocido. Black se alegraría de saber que su posición ha sido usurpada.

Severus estaba parado en las sombras, en el gran salón, casi invisible para la mayoría de los mocosos, reunidos allí para adular a Lockhart y su 'sonrisa más carismática'; el Profesor de Pociones prefería carecer de ese tipo de carisma.

-Déjenme presentarles a mi asistente: ¡el Profesor Snape!- Anunció Lockhart, con un movimiento exagerado de mano.

Severus ignoró el resto de la palabrería del hombre y subió a la plataforma de duelo. Vio que todos los Slytherin presentes estaban impacientes, y hasta algunos de los alumnos de las otras Casas parecían alegrarse de verlo. Debería evaluar sus métodos de enseñanza, o tal vez, tenían la esperanza de que los librara de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Estuvo tentado en poner los ojos en blanco, en cambio, apenas inclinó la cabeza. El saludo exagerado de Lockhart fue tan ridículo como su túnica púrpura. Después de todos sus años de servicio, Severus se veía reducido a esto: a enseñarles a chicos imbéciles, despreocupados por su propia seguridad, y a batirse a duelo con un mago que hacía verse inteligentes a los peores idiotas.

Severus levantó la varita por sobre su cabeza -ya que estaba, lo haría dramático-, y gritó -¡_Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Lockhart voló hasta Severus y el pomposo profesor cayó hacia atrás. Casi todos los varones de la audiencia tenían una mirada de aprobación en los ojos, mientras casi todas las chicas mostraban signos de preocupación por Lockhart, hasta algunas de sus propias Slytherin, ¡era tan desagradable!

Severus sonrió satisfecho, Lockhart quiso dividir a los estudiantes en pares, para que practicaran desarme -una idea monumentalmente estúpida-. Colocó a alumnos de Slytherin con alumnos de Gryffindor, convirtiendo al comedor en un enorme campo de batalla. Si los estudiantes no estuvieran usando hechizos, la mayoría, inofensivos, esto le hubiese recordado la guerra a Severus. Después de todo, aquí había varios hijos de los que habían luchado en aquellos años, de ambos lados.

-Tal vez, debería enseñarles primero a bloquear los hechizos enemigos-. Dijo Severus, ásperamente.

Lockhart pareció conmovido por un momento, e inmediatamente subió a Potter a la plataforma. Probablemente, el hombre era un demente. Una demostración de ese tipo debería ser llevada a cabo por estudiantes mayores, los que ya estaban aprendiendo a realizar barreras y escudos. Cuando se movió hacia Weasley, Severus debió interrumpir, a pesar del brillo en los ojos de Potter.

-¿Puedo sugerir a otro?- Comentó Severus. –La varita de Weasley crea desastres con los hechizos más simples. Tal vez otro estudiante de mi Casa...Malfoy.

Severus le lanzó una mirada punzante a su ahijado, y el heredero Malfoy subió a la plataforma; levantó una ceja hacia Potter, que le sonrió de lado como respuesta. Sólo los Slytherin de la sala tenían idea de que esos dos ya sabían muy bien cómo batirse a duelo entre sí (aunque Longbottom, probablemente, también sabía lo bien que Potter podía bloquear maldiciones , tuvieron los mismos maestros, después de todo).

Lockhart demostró un escudo que, Severus estaba seguro, no existía; y por la expresión de completo desdén de la cara de Potter, no tenía la menor intención de seguir las directivas de Lockhart. Los ojos de Malfoy reían cuando él y Potter se saludaron. Malfoy lanzó un hechizo punzante, bastante moderado, considerando el conocimiento de maldiciones que ya había mostrado. Potter usó uno de los primeros escudos que aprendió, y un poco torpemente. Ambos eran lentos y su puntería no era la mejor; Severus no podía sentirse más orgulloso del espectáculo que estaban dando.

Entonces, Malfoy levantó las cosas un punto más alto –tenía la tendencia de fanfarronear, y esta vez no fue la excepción-. -¡_Serpensortia!_ Potter parpadeó y dio un paso atrás, cuando la serpiente aterrizó entre los dos.

-No se preocupe, Potter-. Severus subió a la plataforma con ellos. –Me haré cargo de esto-. Levantó la varita, pero primero, Lockhart lanzó un hechizo desde el costado. La serpiente voló por los aires y aterrizó cerca de un grupo de estudiantes, su capucha se abrió y la serpiente siseó. Severus volvió a levantar la varita, pero vio de reojo a Potter: el chico miró fijamente a la serpiente y caminó lentamente hacia ella, extendió una mano, abrió la boca y siseó.

Un asombro visible recorrió toda la sala. El mismo Severus, difícilmente podía respirar. El único hablante de pársel en varias centurias, no fue otro que el Señor de las Tinieblas. No era nada bueno para Potter, especialmente a la luz de los recientes incidentes en el colegio, que exhibiera el mismo raro talento.

La serpiente mostró los colmillos a un alumno de segundo año que se había quedado helado, un Hufflepuff. Potter volvió a sisear, insistentemente. La serpiente se retiró y se enroscó. Severus volvió a la realidad y la disolvió. Potter levantó la vista hacia él y parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance, después salió corriendo. Longbottom lo siguió.

-¡Todos, vuelvan a sus salas comunes!- Ordenó Severus, cortante. -¡Ahora!

Los alumnos obedecieron, dejando rápidamente el comedor, probablemente deseosos de regresar a sus salas comunes para desparramar el último chisme sobre El Niño Que Vivió. Sin dudas, en días saldría en el Profeta. Severus esperaba que los Potter estuvieran preparados para hacer el control de los daños, por el bien de su hijo. La única manera de que las cosas se pusieran peor, sería si las habilidades elementales de Potter salieran a la luz, el Ministerio tampoco tendría una mirada favorable sobre el tema.

-Severus-. Severus bajó la vista y vio que su ahijado se había quedado, el gran salón estaba vacío, sólo ellos dos permanecían.

-Sí, Draco-. Respondió Severus, en voz baja.

-No es Potter-. Draco lucía ligeramente perturbado. –Creo...- Severus lo alentó a continuar, en silencio. –Creo que mi padre tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento y maldijo, suavemente. Si Lucius estaba planeando algo, Severus sólo podría intervenir pasivamente. Aún ahora, no podía quedar al descubierto, no tenía idea si su ahijado seguiría ciegamente a Lucius o vería lo horribles que eran las acciones del los Mortífagos.

-¿Dobby?- Preguntó Severus.

Draco asintió. –Potter sabe. Dobby estuvo aquí después del partido de quidditch.

Y Lucius estuvo en las gradas ese día, lo que significaba que Dobby también y uno de ellos debió haberle hecho algo a la bludger. Severus apostaba por Dobby, porque la magia de los elfos domésticos era casi imposible de rastrear, y los profesores no habían podido descubrir nada en la bludger. James Potter fue contra Albus de una manera que Severus nunca había visto antes, y en verdad, se había ganado algo de respeto del Jefe de Slytherin, como resultado.

Harry corrió ciegamente por los pasillos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo ásperamente durante todo el camino. Después de todo lo que hizo para controlarse con todas las maldiciones y hechizos que sabía, ¿por qué no pensó en hacer otra cosa? Cuando escuchó que la serpiente hablaba, algo en él sintió la necesidad de responder, y actuó, sin pensar para nada en las consecuencias. Y ahora, todo el colegio lo sabía, y pronto lo sabría todo el mundo mágico.

Cambió de ruta y se dirigió hacia la lechucería. Por lo menos iba a hacer algo bien, hoy. Harry escuchó los pasos que venían detrás, pero los ignoró y envió un poco de viento, para retrasar a quien fuera que lo seguía.

En la lechucería había algunos pergaminos y plumas, para los que se olvidaban de traer las cartas con ellos. Harry los tomó y escribió una nota, rápidamente.

_Brie,_

_La cagué. Diles a mamá y a papá sobre la conversación en el jardín._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry_

_-¡H_edwig!- La lechuza de Harry bajó volando hasta su hombro y él le ató la nota a la pata. –Llévale esto a Brie, tan pronto como puedas.

Se quedó parado, callado, mirando cómo la lechuza nívea ululaba y volaba hacia la Mansión Potter. Cuando la lechuza estuvo demasiado lejos como para ser vista por el más agudo de los ojos, siguió mirando las nubes de tormenta que comenzaban a juntarse y un lejano relámpago, aún en estado casi de pánico. Los relámpagos se acercaban velozmente, y una parte de Harry estaba en las nubes, con el viento y la lluvia y los rayos de energía brillante.

-¡Harry!- Neville jadeaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

Harry giró y buscó acusación en sus ojos, la desconfianza y el disgusto que esperaba, y sólo halló dolor. Parpadeó y sintió pesados los ojos. No iba a llorar, hacía años que no lloraba, excepto por la noche, solo y en la oscuridad, cuando despertaba de sus peores pesadillas y apretaba su varita con miedo.

-¿Por qué no me contaste?- Los ojos de Neville estaban muy abiertos y brillantes.

Harry observó detenidamente a su amigo. El Gryffindor ya era más alto que él, y comenzaba a perder la redondez de la infancia que lo hacía lucir suave. Neville dio otro paso hacia él, y Harry agachó la cabeza. Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, tenía que controlarse. Sabía que los pararrayos habían sido colocados por todo el techo del castillo a causa suya, pero esa no era excusa para liberar su poder. A veces, cuando lo soltaba, sentía como si la tormenta lo controlara a él y no a la inversa.

-Perdón, Nev-. Dijo Harry, suavemente. –Tenía miedo.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo apretado, pero Harry permaneció rígido y sin rendirse. Neville lo soltó. Harry levantó la vista y vio que había sacado la daga y la colocaba sobre su palma, con la punta hacia él. Harry sacó la suya y la colocó junto a la de Neville, en sentido contrario.

La otra mano de Neville le apretó el hombro. –Hermano.

-Hermano-. Harry repitió la misma acción. Levantó la daga con el escudo Longbottom. –Que esta daga me hiera si alguna vez te falto.

Neville dijo las mismas palabras y levantó la daga con el escudo Potter. Cada uno de ellos cortó su palma sobre cicatrices previas y las juntaron. Eran las mismas palabras que habían usado casi cinco años atrás, la primera vez que intercambiaron dagas.

Con la daga guardada y la mano curada, finalmente, Harry abrazó a Neville, aceptando el consuelo ofrecido. En ocasiones como esa, cuando Harry se sentía conmocionado, Neville era el más fuerte. Harry sabía que nadie le creería, si lo contara, ni siquiera los padres de Neville, pero no le importaba, mientras ellos lo supieran.

Brie leía 'La Historia de Hogwarts', cuando Hedwig llegó a la Mansión Potter. Estaba tan entusiasmada porque, por fin, se reuniría con su hermano en el colegio, que se sometió sin quejarse, a leer el grueso y árido libro. No entendía cómo podía Harry, leer como lo hacía, como si cada libro fuese tan interesante como las películas que veían todos juntos los sábados.

-Hola, Hedwig-. Brie acarició las plumas blancas, sacó una bolsa de bocaditos para lechuzas de su escritorio y le dio un puñado al ave de su hermano. Leyó el pergamino; el corazón se le cayó a los pies y lo maldijo, por cargarla con la responsabilidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Remus, desde la puerta.

Brie giró y le sonrió brillantemente. Su padrino le devolvió la sonrisa, cayendo como su víctima, como siempre. –Carta de Harry-. Dio vuelta el pergamino y garabateó una respuesta.

_Harry,_

_Me encargaré. Me debes una grande._

_Tu adorable hermana,_

_Brie_

-Llévale esto a Harry, Hedwig-. Brie acarició por última vez al ave y decidió que debía contar con la ayuda de su padrino. ¡Merlín sabía que iba a necesitar a todos los aliados posibles en la cena! –Y bueno, Remus, estuve pensando en cuando papá y Siri descubrieron tu secreto, en el colegio.

Remus era, con seguridad, el hombre más inteligente que Brie conocía, e inmediatamente supo que pasaba algo. -¿Qué decía la carta, Brie?

-Bueno...- Comenzó ella, y le contó la historia de cómo Harry y ella, cuando tenían cinco y tres años, respectivamente, jugaban en el jardín. A esa edad, Harry ya sabía todo sobre Voldemort, y rápidamente comprendió lo que significaba poder hablar con las serpientes y que Brie no entendiera lo que él o la serpiente decían. Automáticamente, Brie aceptó guardar el secreto, ya adorando con asombro a su hermano mayor.

Remus lucía anonadado, se sentó y con rapidez puso un encantamiento silenciador en el cuarto. Brie se reprendió a sí misma, debería haberlo pensado.

-Es hablante de pársel-. Dijo Remus, con un dejo de temor en la voz. Brie asintió. –Merlín nos ayude.

Brie trató de pensar en cuál sería, exactamente, la razón por la que Remus estaba alterado, ella hubiese esperado que él, entre todos, hubiese comprendido inmediatamente, siendo lo que era. Se levantó de la silla y fue a sentarse en su regazo. Suavemente, dijo. -¿Remy?

Sabía que casi era demasiado grande para hacerlo, pero se sintió feliz y segura cuando Remus, automáticamente la envolvió con sus brazos. -¿Qué sabes de esa noche, Brianna?

Él sólo usaba su nombre completo cuando hablaba muy en serio. –Sé lo que les pasó a mamá y a papá, y que Harry le hizo algo a Voldemort, y que ahora su espíritu anda por ahí, esperando.

-Cuando Voldemort lanzó la maldición a Harry, se estableció una conexión-. Explicó Remus, como si le estuviera explicando por qué la magia debía canalizarse con una varita, o cómo interceptar un hechizo. –Durante años, creímos que en esos pocos segundos, antes de que la maldición rebotara, algo pasó de Voldemort a Harry, y posiblemente, de Harry a Voldemort, pero no teníamos pruebas. Esto, Brie, es la primera evidencia que apoya esa teoría. No es posible que Harry haya nacido con la habilidad de hablar pársel porque es un don hereditario de la línea de Slytherin.

-Ah-. La cabeza de Brie se llenó de pensamientos indeseados, pensamientos demasiado adultos para una niña de diez años. Se preguntó si así sería como se sentía Harry, todo el tiempo, con todo lo que sabía su hermano mayor. Brie era consciente de que Remus, sus padres, Sirius y los padres de Neville, le habían enseñado mucho más a los chicos mayores, de lo que ella, Ian y Alex aprendían, pero nunca supo el porqué. Ahora podía suponerlo, creían que Harry tendría que volver a pelear contra Voldemort y que Neville estaría a su lado.

-Sí, ah-. Remus le besó la frente y cariñosamente la retiró de su regazo antes de levantarse y mirarla solemnemente. –Puedes contarle a Alex y a Ian, pero debes dejarle muy clara la seriedad del tema. Los tres comerán aquí esta noche. Les avisaré a los elfos. Te libero, Brie. Yo les informaré a tus padres y a Sirius.

Brie abrazó con fuerza a su padrino. –Gracias, Moony.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y salió del cuarto, cancelando el encantamiento y cerrando la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y halló a Lily haciéndole caras a los mellizos y alentándolos a pararse. Remus sonrió ante la escena. Podía recordar, como si fueran suyos, el día en que cada uno de los niños Potter dieron sus primeros pasos.

Con su maldición, Remus nunca tendría hijos; Lily y James le permitían y lo alentaban a considerar a sus hijos como propios. Después de todo, Sirius y los Potter eran su manada.

Ryan y Rowan eran los únicos Potter que heredaron el cabello de su madre, rojo brillante y maleable. Ya se comunicaban entre ellos de una manera en que nadie comprendía, pero en unos pocos meses, ya dirían sus primeras palabras.

-Lily-. Remus sonrió. Ella se volvió y le sonrió. Los mellizos balbucearon y también le sonrieron. Tenían ojos del mismo color almendra de su padre, y si no fuera por su género, serían idénticos. Se decía que los gemelos mágicos compartían un alma.

-Parece que algo te molesta, Remus-. Lily se levantó del piso y se sentó en un sofá, palmeando el asiento a su lado.

Remus negó con la cabeza. –Tengo que ir a la cocina, antes de que lleguen James y Sirius. Está noche, la cena será una cena sólo para adultos. Tenemos algo que hablar.

Lily miró a los gemelos y se levantó rápidamente, con el rostro inmediatamente preocupado. -¿Qué, Remus? No me dejes así.

Remus le alisó el cabello y la abrazó. –No hay nada por que preocuparse, Lil, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Sólo que Brie acaba de darme una prueba de una de nuestras teorías y tendremos que planear el control de daños...tengo la sensación de que Siri irá de visita al Profeta, esta noche.

_**xxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 16 de mayo de 2012xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**_'Child of four' Original de Sarini_**

**_Traducción de Dulzura Letal._**

**Tooodo es de JKRowling, ¿alguna duda?**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No salió en El Profeta. Harry no tenía idea de cómo había hecho su familia, pero habían logrado mantener oculta la noticia. Probablemente algunos estudiantes habían enviado sus lechuzas a casa, pero sin el apoyo de la palabra impresa, sería un rumor, nada más. Sirius debe haber tenido que ver con eso. Harry había visto a su padrino tratando de salirse con la suya, y cuando coqueteaba como loco, era capaz de obtener casi todo lo que quería o a quien quería.

Durante días, contuvo la respiración, esperando las historias, después las cartas del editor (y las vociferadoras) pidiendo su expulsión, pero nada de eso pasó. Sin embargo, no se le hizo más fácil la vida en Hogwarts. En cada lugar al que iba, había murmullos y miradas oscuras. Los alumnos saltaban para correrse de su camino y le lanzaban miradas furiosas por la espalda.

Hasta en Slytherin había miradas de desconfianza, pero muchos de sus compañeros de casa creían que era algo fabuloso, y le pedían constantemente que hablara el idioma de las serpientes. Por suerte para Harry, sólo podía hablarlo cuando estaba frente a verdaderas serpientes, que no estaban autorizadas como mascotas, así mermó la atención dentro de Slytherin.

Se preocupó por la reacción de sus amigos de Gryffindor, pero lo hicieron mejor que los Slytherin. Hermione se burló de los rumores que decían que Harry era el mal encarnado, y los gemelos Weasley andaban por allí, proclamando: -¡Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin...aquí viene un verdadero mago tenebroso!

Sus ligeras reacciones eran, a la vez, conmovedoras y exasperantes. Alentaban a los estudiantes que desparramaban los rumores, y Harry ya estaba cansado de los que venían a decirle que eran sangre pura, o de los que se alejaban corriendo. Sus amigos de Slytherin eran cautos, como si no supieran si podían confiar en él o no, porque lo había mantenido en secreto, pero él tampoco lo sabía todo sobre ellos.

Harry salió de la biblioteca, dando grandes trancos, y con una mueca en el rostro. Escuchó que especulaban sobre la razón por la que Voldemort había tratado de matarlo: porque sabía que él estaba destinado a ser un Señor Oscuro, y no quería competidores. Era ridículo…pero Harry no sabía por qué Voldemort lo había atacado; sus padres sí lo sabían, pero nunca se lo dijeron.

Metido en sus cavilaciones, a mitad del pasillo, Harry tropezó con algo. Cuando se giró para ver con qué, sintió como si su estómago se hubiese disuelto.

Allí, yacía ese Huffelpuff, Justin Flinch-Fletchly, el que a principio de año le había contado que había sido aceptado en Eton, con su cara congelada en una expresión de sorpresa. Era el mismo chico que casi fue atacado por la serpiente. Flotando sobre él, estaba Nick Casi Decapitado, con una expresión congelada idéntica a la de Justin.

La próxima cadena de eventos pasó muy rápido: Harry retrocedió horrorizado, hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared, y todas las antorchas del pasillo se encendieron. Escuchó que Peeves se acercaba, y el poltergeist vio los cuerpos petrificados, -¡ATAQUE, UN ATAQUE! ¡NI LOS MORTALES NI LOS FANTASMAS ESTÁN A SALVO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡ATAAQUE!

Se oyeron pisadas corriendo hacia él, con McGonagall a la cabeza. Un Hufflepuff, que Harry creyó que se llamaba Ernie venía al final de los alumnos, pero empujó hasta adelante y señaló a Harry. -¡Te agarramos en el acto!

-¡Suficiente, señor MacMillan!- Proclamó McGonagall, lacónicamente. Indicó a los Profesores Flitwick y Sprout que llevaran a Justin a Madam Pomfrey y le entregó un abanico a Ernie, con la instrucción de hacer flotar a Nick hasta la Enfermería, luego les ordenó a los demás alumnos que se dispersaran.

-Profesora, yo...-. Harry tragó saliva, luchando por controlarse. Casi todo el año había estado en vilo, y el único rumor sobre él que era cierto, era que las inusuales tormentas eran culpa suya.

-Esto se escapa a mi control, Potter. Sígame.

Lo condujo a través del colegio, hasta la estatua de una gárgola, y Harry supo que esa era la oficina de Dumbledore, porque su padrino le había descripto la gárgola perfectamente.

McGonagall dijo la contraseña, 'Caramelo de limón,' la gárgola se hizo a un lado y la pared de atrás se corrió. Subieron las escaleras juntos y la puerta del final se abrió cuando ella golpeó.

McGonagall lo dejó allí, solo, para que esperara al Director. Harry miró a su alrededor, a todos los instrumentos plateados que giraban y marchaban. Debía ser una habitación odiada por Remus. En la Mansión Potter no había nada de plata. Sus cubiertos eran de platino y las joyas, de platino o de oro. Cualquier cosa de plata que poseyeran los Potter, estaba guardada bien atrás en sus bóvedas de Gringotts, donde el hombre lobo jamás podría tener contacto con ella.

Había un ave con aspecto de enferma, en una percha, junto al escritorio. Harry se acercó, con cautela. Nunca había visto un ave como esa, y no le recordaba a ninguna que hubiera visto en algún libro de la Mansión. Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, el ave estalló en llamas.

Harry se sintió nauseoso, sucio, y su mente, instantáneamente volvió a Quirrell. Escuchó pasos, y Dumbledore entró a la oficina por una puerta que Harry no había notado antes.

-Señor…yo no…su ave-. El corazón de Harry se aceleró, sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero era demasiado.

-Lo sé, Harry-. Dijo Dumbledore, suavemente, se inclinó sobre las cenizas y se levantó sosteniendo un pichón. -Fawkes se veía horrible hace semanas, le dije que lo hiciera de una vez.

Harry se sorprendió, toda la tensión se fue volando y sintió que la presión del aire se disipaba. Nunca pensó que encontraría un animal con el que se sentiría conectado, por raro que pareciera. -Fawkes es un fénix.

-Sí, Harry-. Dumbledore le acercó el pichón y Harry lo acarició reverentemente, con las puntas de dos dedos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. –No fue Harry, Profesor. Lo juro sobre la tumba de mi padre.

-Hagrid, Hagrid-. Dumbledore le hizo señas al guardabosque para que se calmara. –No creo que Harry sea culpable de nada.

-Ah, mm, esperaré afuera, entonces-. Hagrid levantó el puñado de gallos muertos que sostenía por los pescuezos y salió de la oficina.

-¿No lo cree, señor?- Harry miró esperanzado al Director.

-No Harry, pero todavía quiero hablar contigo-. Dumbledore lo miró con cariño y Harry se sentó, aliviado y relajado, por primera vez en semanas. -¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry?

Harry pensó en Dobby, en sus peleas con Malfoy y en su extraño y tenso tipo de tregua. Recordó la voz incorpórea y el ceño fruncido de su padre, cuando hablaron de cómo Dumbledore lo había dejado con los Dursleys. Harry sacudió la cabeza. –No, señor.

xxx

Harry nunca había visto nada igual, las recientes petrificaciones habían hecho que los alumnos se anotaran frenéticamente para regresar a sus casas en las fiestas. Los únicos alumnos de segundo año que se quedaron eran, el mismo Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle –por alguna razón-, y un puñado de Gryffindor: la Comadreja, Hermione, y Finnigan. Había, tal vez unos diez estudiantes más, y Harry esperaba con ansias el tiempo de tranquilidad en el castillo.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes se fueron, Harry respiró libremente. Decidió quedarse después de escribirle una carta a Brie. Había recibido una carta de casa, que le decía que nadie estaba molesto con él, pero no quería enfrentarlos; en ese sentido, obviamente, Harry no era un Gryffindor.

Todos los Weasley seguían en el castillo, y los gemelos se propusieron sentarse junto a él en las comidas y bromear en voz alta sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Parecía que no se daban cuenta del efecto que tenían en su hermana, en quien Harry ni siquiera había pensado hasta ahora. Se la veía sobresaltada, y en un momento, ahogó un grito y dejó la mesa. El Prefecto Percy también actuaba de forma extraña, se disculpó y también dejó la mesa apresuradamente.

-Comadrejas-. Se burló Malfoy, en el camino de vuelta a su sala común.

Harry lo ignoró y se puso a pensar en el comportamiento de los Weasley. Aparte de los gemelos, todos los pelirrojos actuaban muy diferente a como lo habían hecho en el verano, cuando los vio Harry. La Comadreja andaba susurrando constantemente con Hermione y Finnigan, y lanzándoles miradas asesinas a él y a Malfoy. Percy se comportaba sospechosamente y Ginny estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Nada de eso cuadraba.

La Navidad fue casi como cualquier otro día, parecía que había una atmósfera pesada sobre los ocupantes del castillo, y había muchas más nubes que las usuales, Harry concentraba su energía y sus nervios en el cielo, fuera del Colegio. Era eso, o comenzar a encender unos cuantos fuegos, o tal vez unos relámpagos en alguno de los pasillos. Se las arregló para hacer cancelar las últimas clases de Herbología del semestre, aunque la tormenta de nieve podría haber sido natural.

Después de la fiesta de Navidad, Harry y Malfoy perdieron el rastro de Goyle y Crabbe. Fueron a la sala común, donde eran los únicos Slytherin y se sentaron en un incómodo silencio. Malfoy convenció a Harry de que él no quería que nadie fuera asesinado por cualquiera fuera el monstruo de la Cámara, pero decididamente, aún no eran amigos.

-¿A dónde fueron tus guardaespaldas?- Preguntó Harry, para romper el silencio pesado.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto. –No son mis guardaespaldas, son…

-¿Lacayos? ¿Aduladores? ¿Chupamedias?- Harry sonrió, sabiendo que estaba incordiando al rubio. Ya no se maldecían uno al otro, pero él seguía disfrutando con molestar a Malfoy.

-Mira, no lo sé, ¿está bien?- Malfoy se irritó un poquito más de lo que Harry hubiese querido. –Siempre estuvieron allí, desde que puedo recordar.

-¿Y siempre obedecieron tus órdenes?- Dijo Harry, en voz baja. Malfoy asintió. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?- Espetó Malfoy.

-¿Por qué les das órdenes, y por qué ellos te obedecen?-. Cuestionó Harry.

Malfoy se levantó, ruborizado. –Porque así han sido siempre las cosas. Apuesto a que se han perdido, otra vez.

El chico dejó la sala común, apurado; y Harry subió al dormitorio para escribir sus notas de agradecimiento por los regalos de Navidad. La carta de su casa había sonado decepcionada porque Harry escogió quedarse en Hogwarts, pero él no estaba listo para responder a todas las preguntas que le harían.

Harry escuchó ruidos en la sala común y bajó; la mirada de Malfoy estaba llena de diversión.

-Ya les dije que no lo sé-. Les decía Malfoy a Crabbe y a Goyle, quienes se movían incómodos en el sillón. –Lo que oí es que la última vez que se abrió la Cámara, murió una sangre sucia. Espero que esta vez sea Granger.

Malfoy se puso de lado y le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Crabbe sostenía a Goyle para que no atacara a Malfoy, y allí, Harry se dio cuenta de que esos no eran los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo con los imitadores. Harry repasó las maneras que existían para tomar la identidad de alguien, y todas resultaron demasiado avanzadas para la mayoría de los alumnos del Colegio, además de ilegales. Malfoy tomó un regalo de Navidad que aún no había abierto y giró hacia los falsos Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Esto le pertenece a alguno de ustedes?- Levantó el paquete y ellos negaron con la cabeza. ( Los verdaderos sabían muy bien que ese paquete era de Malfoy).

En ese momento, Harry vio que el cabello de Goyle se puso rojo por un instante. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió directamente al sofá, agarró a cada uno por sus túnicas y los arrastró hasta la salida de la sala común. –Quiero hablar con ustedes dos. Malfoy, préstame a tus matones.

-Que los disfrutes-. Malfoy saludó con la mano y sonrió, observando la retirada.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, Harry los empujó contra la pared y les apuntó con su varita. –Muy bien, voy a descubrir quiénes son cuando pase el efecto la poción Multijugos. Ahora, ¿qué mierda quieren?

-¡Él sabe algo!- Exclamó el falso Goyle, y su voz cambió a un tono agudo.

Los dos Gryffindor comenzaron a surgir debajo de los disfraces de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Malfoy no sabe una mierda de quién es el que está haciendo esto, y si querían saber algo, lo único que tenían que hacer era preguntarme. O pedírles a tus hermanos que lo hicieran, Comadreja.

-Sí, bueno, probablemente eres tú, asquerosa serpiente-. Gruñó la Comadreja, sin siquiera molestarse en sacar su varita.

Harry resopló. –Oscuro no significa maligno, aunque la mayoría de los Gryffis no lo aprenden hasta años después de graduarse. La única persona que he atacado en el Colegio es Malfoy, por ser un imbécil, pero ustedes están muy cerca de ser los segundos. ¿Qué saben de todo esto?

Finnigan, que no había hablado antes, eligió ese momento para unirse a la conversación. -¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diremos a ti?

Harry sonrió de lado y ambos retrocedieron levemente. –Si ustedes, de verdad piensan que puedo estar detrás de los ataques, entonces, seguramente asumirán que puedo hacer que me lo digan.

Ambos pares de ojos se abrieron dramáticamente y comenzaron a hablar con rapidez, sobre un libro que hallaron que relataba lo que pasó la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Esperen-. Harry movió la mano para interrumpirlos. – ¿Ustedes piensan que _Hagrid_ mató a alguien cuando era estudiante? ¿Sólo porque un libro encantado, que ustedes no saben si es confiable, se los dijo? Albus Dumbledore no es estúpido, no hubiese confiado en alguien culpable de asesinato.

-Pero, fue un accidente-. Dijo la Comadreja, ansioso, pensando probablemente que defendía a Hagrid. -¡No creyó que su araña iba a lastimar a nadie!

Harry frunció el ceño. Nada de eso tenía sentido, las arañas no petrifican a las personas, sino que las envenenan. –No quiero escucharlos más. Díganme quién escribió el diario.

-Su nombre era Tom, ¿cierto?- La Comadreja se volvió hacia Finnigan.

El chico irlandés asintió. -Tom Riddle. Nos fijamos, recibió un premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, además, fue Premio Anual.

Tom Riddle. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Harry sabía que le era familiar.

-Salgan de aquí, antes de que le informe al Profesor Snape lo que planearon-. Los Gryffindor parecieron mortalmente asustados, otra vez. – ¡Y manténganse alejados de mi sala común! Ah, sí, ¿dónde pusieron a los dos imbéciles?

-En un armario de escobas-. Chilló la Comadreja.

-Junto al comedor-. Explicó Finnigan, y los dos salieron corriendo.

Harry cambió la contraseña de la sala común. Tendría que acordarse de decírsela a Snape, en la cena. Entró y vio que Malfoy reía.

-¿Y, quiénes eran?- Malfoy parecía muy divertido.

-La Comadreja y Finnigan-. Harry frunció el ceño. –pero apuesto toda la fortuna Potter a que fue Granger la que preparó la poción Multijugos. Esos no podrían hacerla, ni yo tampoco-. Malfoy sólo rió. –Vamos a rescatar a tus sombras-. Harry salió de la sala común y le dijo a Malfoy la nueva contraseña. –Por cierto, ¿el nombre Tom Riddle significa algo para ti?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. –No, nunca lo había oído.

-Podría jurar que sé quién es-. Harry parecía frustrado, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

-Quienquiera que sea, no es un sangre pura-. Dijo Malfoy, como si eso respondiera a todo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y tomó la delantera hacia el comedor. Desde un armario de escobas se oyeron unos golpes, y cuando lo abrieron, encontraron a Crabbe y a Goyle, en ropa interior. Fue demasiado. Harry y Malfoy rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo los atraparon?- Preguntó Malfoy.

-Bueno-, Goyle se rascó la cabeza. –había unos bocaditos…

xxx

Los alumnos regresaron de las vacaciones, no menos desconfiados de Harry que antes de irse. Toda buena voluntad que existió para con él, fuera de Slytherin, con excepción de sus pocos amigos de Gryffindor, se evaporó completamente. Empezó a pasar más tiempo en su sala común, donde al menos las personas no lo miraban como si el fuese el próximo Señor Oscuro.

Hasta tenía un apoyo silencioso. Harry pescó a los Prefectos de séptimo año de Slytherin mirando con furia a Ernie MacMillan cuando proclamaba en voz alta que él les había dicho a todos que Harry Potter era el responsable de los ataques , _antes_ de que supieran que era un maligno y oscuro hablante de pársel. MacMillan dio un salto y salió disparado cuando se encontró con los dos estudiantes mayores de Slytherin.

Comenzaron las clases, y Harry oyó que Hermione estaba en la Enfermería. Supuso que tendría que ver con algún error con la poción. Una mañana, después del desayuno, fue a verla. Poppy le dijo que Hermione no quería que nadie la viera como estaba. Harry sugirió que colocaran un biombo para cuidar su privacidad y poder hablar con ella. Poppy sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. Le preguntó a Hermione y luego lo llevó junto a ella.

-Hola, Harry-. Hermione sonaba llorosa.

Harry suspiró. -¿Sabes lo mal que podrían haber salido las cosas con la travesura que se mandaron ustedes tres?

Hubo un resoplido, probablemente como resultado de lo que sea que le salió mal.

-Mira-, dijo Harry. –no escuches ni una palabra de lo que te digan esos dos. Malfoy sabía que no eran Crabbe y Goyle y se estaba burlando de ellos, te aseguro que no quiere verte muerta. Es un pendejo, pero no un pendejo asesino.

Hermione volvió a resollar. –Gracias, Harry.

-Ah, sí-, dijo, al ponerse de pie, -y no creas todo lo que encuentres en los libros, especialmente en los encantados. La mayoría de los hechizos que hacen eso con libros, son magia muy negra. Además, ¿qué tipo de araña conoces que pueda petrificar a alguien?

-Ninguna-. Respondió Hermione. –Ya me fijé.

-Por lo menos uno de ustedes tiene cerebro-. Harry resopló. –Estoy decepcionado, Hermione. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntarme si Malfoy sabía algo. Yo c_omparto el dormitorio _con él. Creí que éramos amigos.

-Lo siento, Harry-. La disculpa de Hermione fue casi un susurro. –Yo lo sugerí, pero ellos dijeron que no podían confiar en tu palabra.

Harry comenzó a salir. –Espero que te mejores pronto.

Harry saludó con la mano a Poppy, que estaba en su oficina, y salió. Trató de aclarar su mente de todos los pensamientos que la inundaban, camino a su sala común. No iba prestando atención a sus alrededores, de pronto un hechizo golpeó sus barreras, giró y vio a dos alumnos de sexto año, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cabeza y Harry se desmayó.

**xxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 8 de enero de 2.013xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
